


Искажение

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, But Not Much, But who's the murderer?, Case Fic, Detective Gilbert, Detectives, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Francis and Ivan are bros, Francis is a good friend, Gilbert and Lisa are bros, Happy Ending, Investigations, Living Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, One-Sided America/Russia (Hetalia), Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Stalking, Thriller, Violence, Writer Ivan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Иван молодой и успешный писатель, его детективные истории наполнены леденящими кровь описаниями изощренных убийств. В городе появляется маньяк убивающий точно так, как описано в книгах, а Ивана мучают реалистичные сновидения в которых он видит эти убийства. Гилберт офицер полиции, которого официально приставили охранять Ивана, а неофициально "пасти", потому как он главный подозреваемый. А Иван уже и сам начинает сомневаться в своей невиновности...





	1. Пролог. Новая жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Это одна из самых старых работ, и все же я тащу ее сюда)

Кровь. Повсюду кровь. Она вязкая и густая, лениво, будто нехотя вытекает из рваной раны, распускается на асфальте алым цветком. Металлический запах забивается в ноздри, проникает под кожу, как паразит. Эта кровь еще хранит отголоски жизни, она теплая, как парное молоко, и такая же восхитительная на вкус. Ее терпкий аромат ложится последним штрихом на этом этюде.

_Идеально._

Тело лежит в неестественной позе, словно поломанная кукла. Марионетка, с обрезанными нитями. Глаза мертвеца холодные и пустые, такие обычно бывают у дохлой рыбы, как будто подернутые белесой пленкой. На лице застыла гримаса ужаса. Говорят, после смерти черты лица меняются, разглаживаются, становятся мягче, как будто человек с жизнью отпускает все свои страхи и тревоги. Что за ерунда. Мужчина брезгливо осмотрел распростертое на земле тело. Сейчас он чувствовал злорадное удовлетворение. Просто еще один кусок мяса, что еще час назад был человеком. Ну, хоть на что-то ты сгодился.

_Гордись._

Как хрупка человеческая жизнь. Люди как тараканы: они живут, копошатся, плодятся. Омерзительно. Большинство из них даже не достойно того, чтобы умереть красиво. Пусть будут благодарны, что он сделал из них произведение искусства. Вложил душу, превратив эти жалкие искалеченные тела в нечто возвышенное.

И все же в этот раз вышло не так хорошо, как в прошлый. Наверное, этот мусор настолько жалкий, что даже мое искусство не способно его возвысить. Жаль. Но ничего, я думаю ему все равно понравится...

***

Иван проснулся от уже ставшего привычным чувства падения. Как будто проваливаешься в бездну, тонешь в зыбучих песках. Он уже и не помнил, когда спал нормально в последний раз. Стоило закрыть глаза, как в сознании всплывали чудовищные видения искалеченных тел. Трупы, страшно изломанные, с застывшими на лицах гримасами ужаса, они напоминали марионеток, чьи веревки, закрепленные на пальцах кукловода, были безжалостно разрезаны, и куклы осели грудой мусора.

На языке осел омерзительный привкус горечи. Он как будто все еще был там, на пустынной улице. Стоял над тем, что было когда-то живым человеком, и ощущал ликование. Восторг. И эти чувства, чужеродные, такие отталкивающие в своей неправильности, точно не могли принадлежать ему. Но он их ощущал. Так ясно и четко, как ощущал сейчас подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.

Может, надо послушать Франциска и сходить наконец к психиатру?

Если еще не поздно, конечно.

Иван резко поднялся с постели, отчего голова слегка закружилась. Рубашка промокла от пота и неприятно липла к телу. Воздух в комнате казался спертым и затхлым.

"Странно, - отметил про себя Иван, - я вроде проветривал перед сном."

С трудом поднявшись с постели, Брагинский нехотя пошлепал к окну, ступая босыми ногами по чуть слышно поскрипывающему паркету. Он всегда ходил босиком, потому что тапочки в этом доме вечно куда-то исчезали. На памяти Ивана это была уже четвертая пара. Просто магия.

Старая деревянная рама натужно скрипнула, впуская в комнату свежий воздух. Мужчина облокотился на широкий подоконник, задумчиво скользя взглядом по запыленному стеклу.

"Надо бы окна помыть, - чуть отстранено подумал Иван. - Надо, да все как-то недосуг. Оля приедет, будет ругаться."

Вспоминая ворчливую и такую дотошную в своей заботе сестру, Брагинский лишь слабо улыбнулся. Взгляд упал на мятую пачку сигарет, сиротливо лежащую в углу. Мужчина почти машинально вытащил сигарету, щелкнул дешевой пластмассовой зажигалкой, которую всегда носил с собой, и закурил. Никотин привычно заполнил легкие. Иван попытался выпустить дым колечком, но закашлялся. Рядом недовольно мявкнул Иван Васильевич. Этот наглый толстый кот был единственным его сожителем в огромной трехкомнатной квартире.

"Ну все же приятно, что хоть кто-то может разделить со мной кров."

\- Ну что, зверюга, пойдем перекусим? - нарочито бодро сказал Брагинский, привычным жестом убирая упавшую на глаза пепельную челку.

"Надо хоть как-то отвлечься от этих тягостных мыслей. Пойти что ли напиться в одиночестве, как последний алкаш? Или все же позвать эту французскую морду..."

***

Определенно, свежий труп - не лучшее начало недели.

Так думал Гилберт Байлшмидт, тоскливо оглядывая пока еще полупустую улочку на окраине города. Ничего примечательного - спальный район, расписанные граффити и нецензурными словами стены, разбитые фонари, пара лавочек, на которых обычно вечерами восседает подвыпившая молодежь. И труп в сей спокойный, даже скучный, пейзаж никак не вписывался.

На самом деле, полиции было не до смеха, потому как этот "красавчик" был уже шестым. Не так давно, несмотря на все усилия, информация просочилась в прессу, и теперь весь город стоял на ушах, обсуждая неуловимого маньяка, которого прозвали, в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов, Потрошителем.

Банально и избито, но зато соответствует действительности. Убийца виртуозно орудовал ножом, кромсая плоть своих жертв и складывая куски тела в подобие розы. Эстет хренов.

И вот еще один.

Четыре утра, мать вашу. А кто-то вместо того, чтобы спать, делает из людей нарезку.

Гилберт уже на подходе представил, как получит в штык от начальства. И не прогадал. Кёркленд и так был на взводе, а после того, как произошла утечка информации журналюгам, будто с цепи сорвался. С другой стороны, его можно понять, начальник отдела все-таки. Если кому и отдуваться за всех, так это Артуру.

\- Ну и что у нас тут? - нарочито равнодушно осведомился Гилберт, подходя к месту происшествия. Он и так догадывался, что увидит.

\- Свежачок, - мрачно улыбаясь, отозвался Андре и пакостно хихикнул.

Керкленд, стоящий рядом, окинул судебного фотографа тяжелым взглядом. Гилберт хмыкнул. Ему нравилось странное чувство юмора этого мрачного и неопрятного мужчины, к тому же он был весьма умен, что нехотя признавал даже сам Керкленд. Впрочем, Андре выглядел так, будто по нему самому психушка плачет.

\- Ну так что? Опять наш Потрошитель? - проворчал Гилберт, с недовольством ежась от пронизывающего ветра; март выдался на удивление холодным даже для здешних краев.

\- Опять, - мрачно процедил Керкленд, нервно закуривая и выпуская в воздух струю ароматного дыма. - Почерк тот же. Следы асфиксии. Жертва сначала удушена и уже потом выпотрошена. И опять "роза" из внутренностей. Связь между жертвами пока не обнаружена, никакого общего типажа не наблюдается. Что руководит этим маньяком, пока остается только догадываться.

\- Что, вообще никаких зацепок?

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь об этом? - рявкнул Артур, - Это вы мне должны сказать, как его поймать! А мы пока ни сном ни духом! А этот выродок продолжает убивать!

\- Ну-ну, босс. Мы же стараемся, - примирительно улыбнулся Антонио. - Судебный психиатр ведь составил психологический портрет?

\- Да, Кику уже просмотрел нужные материалы. Байлшмидт! - внезапно рявкнул Артур. - Ты назначен ответственным по этому делу. Поэтому беседовать с Хондой тебе.

\- Слушаюсь, - вяло отозвался немец, криво усмехнувшись в ответ на ободряющую улыбку Тони и почти сочувствующий взгляд Андре. Француз по какой-то причине недолюбливал их штатного психиатра.

В последний раз окинув взглядом место преступления, Байлшмидт уверенной походкой направился к черному "седану". Ну что ж, здравствуй, новая рабочая неделя. Здравствуйте, новые жмурики.


	2. Задание Гилберта и веселые соседи

К сожалению, ничего внятного Кику не сказал. Очередной психопат, мотивы пока просматриваются смутно. Жертвы абсолютно разные, начиная с внешности и заканчивая привычками и социальным положением.

\- ... Это мужчина, от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти лет. Скорее всего, европеец. Довольно замкнутый и крайне осторожный... - продолжал нудно вещать Хонда.

\- Ты понимаешь, что у нас под это описание полстраны подходит? - Гилберт уже четвертую сигарету прикурил, нервно выстукивая пальцами какой-то неясный ритм о столешницу.

\- Я все понимаю, Гилберт-сан, - вежливо отозвался японец, сделав вид, что не заметил, как Байлшмидт поморщился. - Но и вы меня поймите. Психиатрия - это наука, а не гадание на кофейной гуще, и сказать что-то большее, имея такую информацию...

\- Так, ладно. - альбинос махнул рукой, - придется идти к Артуру ни с чем. Опять головомойку устроит.

Кику проводил его сочувственным взглядом и напоследок вежливо попросил Гилберта передать Артуру просьбу "зайти на чай". Гилберт, в свою очередь, подумал, что Керкланду сейчас не чай нужен, а хороший коньяк.

***

Артур хмуро прожигал взглядом свежий номер одной небезызвестной газетенки. 

За полгода было десять жертв, и это только те, кого нашли. Начальство периодически устраивало разнос, но эффекта ноль. Позже связь все же нашли, но, к сожалению, не оперативники, а дотошные журналисты.

Альфред Ф. Джонс - ведущий корреспондент одной второсортной газетенки. Вернее, был им, пока не начал писать статьи о серийных убийцах. Теперь его материал с удовольствием принимала любая газета. Изворотливый ублюдок.

Именно он первым провел параллель между убийствами и книгами популярного писателя Ивана Брагинского. Про самого Ивана он до этого писал и не раз. И если раньше он хотя бы пытался завуалировать ту грязь, которой поливал Брагинского, то теперь практически в открытую называл его маньяком.

\- Как? Как, мать вашу, этот журналюга узнает все раньше нас?! - от злобного взгляда Керкланда передернуло даже устойчивого к таким головомойкам Гилберта.

\- Босс, у него просто нюх какой-то... - попытался оправдаться Антонио.

\- А вам нюх на что? Вы легавые или кто?! - Пылающий гнев перешел в холодную ярость. - Этот парень - одна большая заноза в заднице полиции. В нашей с вами заднице, я понятно излагаю? Короче, еще один такой конфуз, и мы все можем переводиться в Сибирь.

Убедившись, что его речь возымела нужный эффект, Артур немного успокоился.

\- Мне поступило задание сверху. Теперь широкой публике стала известна ситуация с Иваном Брагинским.  
Официальная основная версия: этот маньяк - поклонник Ивана. Копирует убийства с описания в книгах. Также Брагинскому назначили охрану.

\- И кто у нас такой везунчик? - осклабился Гилберт.

\- Ты, Байлшмидт. Я рад, что у тебя столько энтузиазма, - ехидно отозвался Артур.

По кабинету прокатилась волна смешков.

\- Что?! Да почему чуть что, так сразу я?! - возмутился альбинос.

\- Возражения не принимаются, - отрезал Керкленд, одарив подчиненных тяжелым взглядом. - Вам смешно? Мне нет. У нас и так мало людей, а теперь еще этого "мальчика" тридцатилетнего сторожить.

\- А почему к нему такое особое отношение? Только потому, что он писатель? - подала голос Лиза, единственная дама в коллективе.

\- Правильно мыслишь, Элизабет, - похвалил Артур, - Он генеральский внучек. Выводы делайте сами, господа.

\- Что, серьезно? - Тони сделал круглые глаза.

\- Серьезнее некуда. Мороз Святослав Игоревич знаком вам? - с издевкой протянул Керкленд.

Святослав Игоревич был знаком всем. Суровый мужчина с колючим взглядом и белыми от седины волосами. Он был отставным генералом и преподавателем криминалистики в полицейской академии, выпускники которой сидели в данный момент в кабинете и предавались не самым радужным воспоминаниям о своей учебе.

\- Мда уж. Ну, может, он не похож на своего деда, - попыталась утешить Гилберта Хедервари.

\- Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать, - мстительно отозвался Артур. - Приятно провести время, Байлшмидт. Я надеюсь, мне не придется отчитываться перед генералом Морозом за его внука.

\- Так точно, - хмуро процедил сквозь зубы Гилберт, мысленно желая себе утопиться. 

Ну спасибо, Артур, удружил.

***

Ваня с тоской пришел к выводу, что идти в магазин таки придется. Хлеб давно закончился, и пельмени - тоже. А еще кошачий корм. Нет, ради пельменей он бы не поднялся с дивана, но перед котом было как-то стыдно.

В итоге мужчина решил не переодеваться, а пойти прямо так - в джинсах и футболке, только любимый сиреневый шарф повязал на шею. Уже выйдя за дверь, вспомнил, что и мусор надо бы вынести, но переть назад в хату было откровенно лень. Успокоив совесть отговоркой, что возвращаться - плохая примета, Иван пружинистым легким шагом направился вниз.

На лестничной площадке четвертого этажа(сам он жил на пятом) Брагинский нос к носу столкнулся со своим соседом-металлистом. Роланд обладал довольно недружелюбным, даже агрессивным характером. Но почему-то при виде Ивана он терялся и начинал краснеть, как первоклассник.

Вот и сейчас повторился привычный сценарий. Роланд ругался с очередным соседом, который явно не разделял любовь к хард-року и металлу, и писателя не заметил. Но вот дверь соседской квартиры захлопнулась, и брюнет, послав напоследок мятого мужика в тельняшке к чьей-то там матери, обернулся и, узрев Ивана, чуть не уронил свою электрогитару.

\- З-здравствуйте. - Роланд сделал странный жест рукой, который обычно делают люди, носящие очки, но потом, видимо, вспомнил, что носит линзы. - А вы, как всегда, ходите так бесшумно.

"Не то пожурил, не то комплимент сделал", - Иван чуть недоуменно приподнял брови. 

Роланд еще больше занервничал. Брагинского всегда удивляло, как этот молодой человек, разговаривающий так, будто полжизни провел в местах не столь отдаленных, при нем начинает излагать свои мысли литературным языком, при этом отчаянно краснея.

\- Добрый день, - Ваня подарил Роланду свою фирменную улыбку, явно унаследованную от одного небезызвестного в определенных кругах генерала. 

Обычно эта улыбка заставляла людей сразу же вспоминать о каких-то неотложных делах, но на соседа снизу почему то имела совершенно другое воздействие.

Румянец на щеках брюнета стал еще гуще. Буркнув что-то вроде "подождите минутку", Роланд влетел в квартиру, хлопнув дверью, но буквально через секунду появился вновь и молниеносно впихнул в руки Ивану немного помятый букет подсолнухов, после чего, подхватив оставленную на полу гитару, скрылся.

"Ну дела... Что у всех за обострение по весне?"

Ваня еще с полминуты изумленно смотрел на закрытую дверь, почему-то твердо уверенный, что за ним наблюдают, после чего, пожав плечами, начал спускаться по лестнице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роланд - 2Р!Австрия


	3. Алые цветы и знакомство

Иван растеряно смотрел на дверь в свою квартиру, как будто видел ее в первый раз. Нет, как раз с дверью все было в порядке. А вот букет красных маргариток вызывал странное тревожное чувство.

Брагинский решительно тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Цветы выглядели утонченно и высокомерно, а ярко-красный цвет нервировал. В отличии от безобидных подсолнухов, врученных Роландом, маргаритки смотрелись как-то _хищно_.

"Что за ересь в голову лезет", - Иван вытащил букет, привязанный атласной золотой лентой к ручке двери.

Никакой записки в нем не обнаружилось. Впрочем, от этого более дружелюбным подарок не стал.

\- У меня сегодня просто цветочный день какой-то... - со вздохом протянул мужчина. Подобное внимание лестно, конечно, но не в свете последних событий.

Иван уже было собирался зайти в квартиру, но почувствовал, как плечо сжала чья-то рука, и чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности. Резко обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с холодными серо-голубыми глазами.

\- Николай?! - одновременно с облегчением и настороженностью воскликнул мужчина.

Молодой парень, стоявший напротив Ивана, вполне мог бы сойти за какую-нибудь модель. Красивое бледное лицо, стройная фигура, подчеркнутая приталенным пальто и немного длинноватые светлые волосы. Николай Арловский работал в том же издательстве, что и Брагинский, литературным агентом и частенько к нему приходил.

Правда, всегда внезапно и даже без звонка.

\- Прошу прощения, я не хотел Вас напугать, - улыбка у Арловского тоже была странной. Не то что бы неискренней, но какой-то пугающей. Когда он улыбался людям, глаза его были все так же холодны и равнодушны. Иван, впрочем, был редким исключением, к нему юноша относился куда теплее.

\- Да что ты! Все нормально... Я не испугался, это просто от неожиданности. Ты так незаметно подошел...

"Еще бы себя в этом убедить", - мрачно подумал Иван. На самом деле он испугался, и еще как. Будешь тут спокоен, когда по улицам маньяк шастает и цветочки шлет.

По какой-то причине Брагинский решил, что маргаритки отправил тот самый "поклонник", про которого говорил детектив Керкленд. С этим вспыльчивым англичанином Ивану пришлось пообщаться по долгу службы - генерал Мороз, прознав о столь неприятной ситуации, поднял на уши всю полицию.

"Кажется, этот Керкленд меня считает маньяком. И чего так взъелся на меня. Наверное, тоже у деда учился", - с тоской подумал мужчина, в который раз убеждаясь, что иногда иметь в родственниках генерала со связями совсем не здорово.

Николай тоже обратил свое внимание на букеты. По маргариткам он мазнул равнодушным взглядом, а на подсолнухи посмотрел по началу удивленно, а потом с нарастающим презрением.

\- Я смотрю, вам поклонники цветы уже на дом шлют...

Обычно цветы присылали в редакцию, поскольку адрес Ивана не разглашался. Хотя многих фанатов это не останавливало...

\- Да вот, кто-то умудрился узнать адрес, - Иван чуть смущенно улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить напряженную атмосферу. - А ты какими судьбами ко мне, Коля?

Николай оторвал взгляд от подсолнухов и, посмотрев Брагинскому прямо в глаза, холодно улыбнулся (Иван чуть заметно передернулся).

\- Я вам бумаги принес от Франциска, там что-то нужно подписать, - Арловский протянул ему большой конверт из грубой коричневой бумаги. В таких обычно отправляли рукописи.

\- А он тебя, стало быть, сделал мальчиком на побегушках? Ты ему не позволяй на шею садиться, ты же знаешь Франца не первый год, ему только волю дай, всю работу свалит на других, - Иван мягко улыбнулся, вспомнив приятеля. - На чай зайдешь?

***

Гилберт с трудом сдерживался от нецензурных выражений. Мало того, что из него няньку сделали для тридцатилетнего мужика, так еще и поселили к нему. Мол круглосуточное наблюдение и прочее. Артур, впрочем, дал ему понять, что за Брагинским нужен глаз да глаз - слишком уж подозрительна вся это книжная подоплека.

В душе Гилберт не верил, что Брагинский на такое способен. Ну не идиот же он, чтобы убивать по собственным книжкам! Да на него в первую очередь и подумают!

Еще его нервировали шуточки Лизаветы по поводу сожительства с этим писакой. Кажется, она сказала что-то вроде "засиделся ты в девках, фриц", что послужило причиной всеобщего веселья на собрании. Даже Керкланд улыбнулся.

А теперь Байлшмидт засел в пробке. Машина двигалась просто с черепашьей скоростью. Благо сейчас не лето, жары особо нет, можно даже сказать, прохладно. Это несколько скрашивало положение.

Гилберт еще раз посмотрел на уже порядком измятую бумажку. Изящным, удивительно красивым почерком Артура был выведен адрес Брагинского. Гилберта немного удивило, что писатель жил не в центре, в каком-нибудь престижном комплексе, а в старинном доме чуть ли не царских времен.

Когда он таки добрался до места назначения, его взору предстал огромный парк, подобно лесу обступивший старый дом.

"Черт, да это просто идеальное место для маньяка. Убил - и сразу есть где закопать. Наверняка в этом парке не один труп можно найти, если поискать", - отметил про себя немец.

Подъезд был чистым, но несколько прокуренным. На стенах подстертые граффити и признания в любви пополам с обличительным надписями в духе "Васька - мудак". К всему прочему криво повешенный листок извещал, что лифт не работает, поднимайтесь, господа хорошие, пешком.

Гилберт, кряхтя, таки дополз до пятого этажа, про себя отмечая, что за сиденьем в офисе подрастерял форму. На этаже было стандартно четыре квартиры - четыре разномастные двери свидетельствовали об этом. Если верить записке, Иван жил в квартире со зловещим номером 66, которая находилась за железной, внушительного вида дверью.

Нажав кнопку звонка, альбинос недовольно поморщился от резкой трели. С минуту стояла тишина, после чего за дверью послышалось копошение, потом приглушенные ругательства и звяканье цепочки. Судя по скорости открытия двери, хозяин компенсировал отсутствие глазка на двери внушительными замками.

Наконец дверь распахнулась, выпуская хозяина квартиры.

Гилберт до этого видел Брагинского исключительно на фотографиях в газетах, которые ему подсунула Лиза. На них он казался собранным, хотя и немного отстраненным молодым мужчиной. Поэтому Гилберт был немного не готов увидеть высоченного парня в сиреневой футболке с Чебурашкой(!) и тапочках-зайчиках. К тому же, несмотря на внушительный рост и далеко не хрупкое телосложение, у Ивана было абсолютно детское, наивное выражение лица.

\- Э-э-м. Здравствуйте. Я Гилберт Байлшмидт. Мне поручено Вас охранять, - немного сбивчиво сказал альбинос. Почему-то под взглядом этих странных, сиреневых глаз мысли путались, а язык будто онемел.

Лицо Ивана озарила очаровательная улыбка.

\- А, так это Вы. Я, признаться, забыл, что ко мне должны были приставить охрану. Это все дедушка... - на секунду на лицо Ивана как будто набежала тень, а улыбка стала немного угрожающей. Холодная пугающая аура расползалась вокруг. Кажется, даже температура упала на пару градусов.

Но это длилось буквально полминуты, после чего так же быстро исчезло. Гилберт почувствовал, как по спине пробежал табун мурашек.

"Итить меня за ногу! Да у него аура как у его дедули!"

\- Я Иван Брагинский, хотя, Вы и так это знаете. Ну что же, проходите, - писатель снова сиял нежной улыбкой, от которой хотелось утопиться в ближайшем пруду.

Гилберт мысленно постучал по дереву и сплюнул через левое плечо. Трижды.

"Мда. Вот это я _конкретно_ попал."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На языке цветов: 
> 
> алые маргаритки - восхищение красотой того, кому дарят цветы  
> подсолнухи - чистые помыслы, возвышенные чувства


	4. Чаепитие и пианист

Гилберт с интересом разглядывал обстановку. Большая квартира с высоченными потолками навевала воспоминания о детстве. Он сам жил в подобной, правда, она была коммуналкой. А в этих хоромах Иван, очевидно, жил один.

В воздухе ощущался какой-то особенный запах старины, будто дыхание прошлого. Здесь так причудливо сочеталось старое и новое: огромный плазменный телевизор с мебелью, оставшейся явно еще с совковых времен, новые красивые книги в блестящих обложках и древние фолианты, покрытые пылью, черно-белые фотографии в массивных рамах и буквально дышащий новизной компьютер.

Контраст на контрасте. Как и сам хозяин. 

Из ностальгических мыслей его вырвал приятный голос Ивана, который до этого шуршал чем-то на кухне, а теперь протиснулся в комнату, толкнув дверь бедром - руки были заняты двумя чашками размером с небольшое ведерко.

Гилберт подмечал, что подобная манера ношения чашек присуща таким иррациональным людям, как Иван. Артуру, например, даже в голову не пришло бы нести гостю чай подобным образом. Он, скорее всего, поставил бы чашки на поднос или принес по одной. Или, зная характер шефа, послал бы за чаем Гилберта, что еще более вероятно.

\- Я надеюсь, Вы любите чай с малиной, а то я забыл вас спросить... - немного смущенно сказал Брагинский. - Я сейчас еще пирожков принесу.

Только после этой фразы детектив осознал, что он сегодня, по-хорошему, ничего не ел. Мерзкие булочки из буфета в участке он за еду не считал. Живот предательски заурчал, а Байлшмидт почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Иван тихонько, но беззлобно рассмеялся.

Пирожки оказались действительно вкусными. Горячий чай согревал. Обстановка дома внушала какое-то чувство защищенности. Сам хозяин напоминал большого кота, который вот-вот начнет урчать.

На самом деле Гилберту это не нравилось. Он слишком быстро расслабился. Эта уютная обстановка обволакивала его плотным коконом, путала мысли, стремительно убивала присущее ему чувство настороженности и недоверия. Они с Иваном только познакомились, а уже было ощущение, как будто они старые друзья, и такие вот посиделки с чашкой ароматного чая, пахнувшего ягодами, и горячими пирожками у них в порядке вещей. Старая добрая традиция.

\- Гилберт, а как Вас по батюшке? - мягко улыбаясь спросил Иван, кутаясь в клетчатый плед.

\- Э... Рихардович, - с трудом выйдя из нирваны отозвался альбинос.

\- Значит, Гилберт Рихардович. Очень звучно, - Иван, казалось, посмеивается над ним.

\- Звучит по-идиотски. Зовите просто Гилберт. Или можно Гил, - Байлшмидт с раздражением ощутил, как кровь снова прилила к щекам.

Писатель сделал вид, что не заметил заалевших скул своего собеседника. Он с характерным звуком размешивал в чашке сахар, и казалось, это занятие его полностью поглотило. Гилберт признался себе в том, что ему совсем не хочется рушить эту приятную атмосферу, но дела есть дела.

\- Послушайте, Иван, мне необходимо поговорить с Вами о сложившейся ситуации.

\- Вы о тех несчастных, убитых в точности как в моих книгах? - сиреневые глаза таинственно мерцали, но лицо мужчины оставалось таким же доброжелательно-бесстрастным.

\- Да, о них. У Вас есть хоть какие-то предположения о том, кто мог быть убийцей? 

\- Да кто угодно. Любой больной человек, прочитавший мои книги. Гилберт, я понимаю, что Вас поселили ко мне не только для моей безопасности. Я ведь тоже не вчера родился и знаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Я готов Вам доказать свою невиновность.

\- Никто Вас не подозревает. Но, сами понимаете...

\- Понимаю, - Иван печально улыбнулся. - Давайте, к слову, на "ты", раз уж мы будем сожителями на неопределенный срок. Я сейчас Вам подготовлю спальное место. Кровать у меня одна, но диван довольно широкий. Мне, правда, неловко Вас на диван определять...

\- Конечно, давай на "ты", - Гилберт расслабленно улыбнулся. Иван, на первый взгляд показавшийся странным, вроде был нормальным парнем, и это порадовало Гила. Ему не хотелось думать о Брагинском как о маньяке. - Благодарю. Насчет дивана можешь не беспокоится, я привык спать в любых условиях.

\- Даже так. Ну тогда ладно. Только если на тебя ночью прыгнет Иван Васильевич, не пугайся. А то он привык как царь на диване почивать.

\- Кто?!

Словно услышав хозяина, в комнату вальяжной походкой "вплыл" толстенный котяра и, обдав Байлшмидта презрительным взглядом, продефилировал в сторону стола.

"Нифига себе теленок! Сколько ж он весит?" - Гилберт прикинул, что если такая туша приземлится на тебя во время сна, то так и концы отдать недолго от испуга.

Кот, словно почувствовав мысли гостя, обернулся и, убедившись, что Гилберт смотрит на него, показательно поточил когти о кресло. А они были весьма внушительные.

"А вот хрена с два я тебе уступлю, шерсти кусок!"

Война за диван началась.

***

Звуки фортепьяно заполняли комнату печальной мелодией. Молодой мужчина, сидящий за инструментом, казалось, полностью погрузился в музыку, уйдя от реальности. Он был несколько опечален. Последние его творения вышли неудачными. Мужчина склонялся к мысли, что дело в качестве материала. Похоже, такие жалкие тараканы, даже попав в руки к мастеру, не могут стать чем-то по-настоящему значимым.

\- Опять сидишь в одиночестве?

Этот голос... Мужчина чуть заметно поморщился. Он не любил, когда его отвлекали от мыслей о прекрасном. Но этот человек, кажется, его ничуть не боялся. Это подкупало.

\- Судя по всему, твоя социопатия прогрессирует... - меж тем продолжал рассуждать вслух собеседник.

\- Ну, тебе виднее. Это же ты у нас специалист в области психологии, не так ли? - усмешка скользнула по губам и почти сразу же исчезла, уступив место привычному равнодушию.

Ответом ему был ехидный смешок.

\- У меня для тебя есть кое-что интересное.

\- Хм?

Высокая фигура вышла из тени. Старый стол надсадно скрипнул, когда на него опустился ноутбук. Пару щелчков мыши, и на экране появилось окошко с видео.

Снималось явно любителем, да еще и, судя по качеству, на камеру мобильного телефона. На заднем плане были слышны смешки и возмущенные возгласы, но сам объектив был направлен на то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении напоминало человеческую фигуру. 

\- И что это?

\- Да так. Детки веселятся. Но ты и сам видишь, как это вовремя. Можно обернуть в свою пользу. Не стоит упускать такой шанс.

С минуту мужчина молчал. Его собеседник уже начал думать, что он опять ушел в себя, но холодный голос проронил:

\- Я подумаю.

Комнату снова заполнили звуки музыки. Какая-то легкая, но печальная мелодия плавно перешла в реквием. Эти давящие, тяжелые звуки как нельзя лучше соответствовали настроению играющего.

Фигура снова отступила в темноту. Он свое дело закончил. Остальное не его забота. Он и так достаточно рискует. 

Уже спускаясь по лестнице, мужчина услышал, как резко оборвалась мелодия, а через пару секунд раздался характерный звук ломающегося ноутбука. Последнее время подобные внезапные вспышки ярости стали почти привычными.

И все же нужно за ним присматривать.


	5. Сновидения

Гилберт проснулся от неистерпимого желания чихнуть. Оказалось, наглый кот таки улегся рядом с ним на диване, так еще и свой пушистый хвост под нос сунул. Мужчина с раздражением отплевывался от шерсти, которая, казалось, была везде.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, скотина мохнатая…

В конце концов Гилберт решил оставить кота в покое. Вчерашняя война за диван показала, что силы у них примерно равны, а уступать Иван Васильевич не намерен.

В комнате царил полумрак. Лунный свет, проникающий из окон, слабо освещал комнату, но у детектива всегда было отличное зрение, поэтому очертания предметов он видел довольно четко.

Сейчас дом уже не казался таким безобидным и уютным, как при свете дня. Громоздкая мебель казалась еще мрачнее, были слышны какие-то неясные шорохи, которые Гилберт предпочел бы списать на сквозняк. В приведений он никогда не верил, но в этом доме слишком сильно ощущалось присутствие чего-то зловещего.

«Тьфу ты! Накрутил себя, а теперь снова заснуть не могу… ».

Гилберт тихонько выругался под нос и встал с дивана. На его место с удивительной резвостью для такой туши переполз Иван Васильевич.

\- Ну что ж. Справедливо. Жопу поднял – место потерял. Но ты не расслабляйся, - напоследок предупредил он кота, на что тот нахально отмахнулся от него хвостом.

Гилберт решил пройти в гостиную и там покурить у окна, но невольно задержался у двери в спальню Ивана. Он ощущал какое-то иррациональное чувство тревоги.

Детектив обычно доверял своему чутью, хотя сейчас его мучили сомнения. Наконец, решившись, Гилберт проскользнул в комнату, стараясь двигаться как можно тише.

Сон Ивана отнюдь не был безмятежным. Черты лица искажены гримасой боли, дыхание тяжелое и прерывистое, челка промокла от пота и прилипла ко лбу. К тому же, писатель что-то бессвязно бормотал.

Гилберт прикоснулся к его плечу, собираясь прервать кошмар. Иван же, резко сев на постели, вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой и смотрел холодными, ничего не выражающими глазами.

Гилберт ощутимо занервничал, запоздало вспомнив, что лунатиков будить нельзя. Но ведь Иван не ходил во сне, просто спал. Хотя сейчас и напоминал персонажа фильма ужасов.

Байлшмидт, недолго думая, отвесил писателю ощутимую оплеуху. Иван дернулся, но через секунду уже смотрел на него вполне осмысленным взглядом.

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

Иван вымученно улыбнулся и хриплым спросонья голосом ответил:

\- Вполне.

\- И часто с тобой такое бывает? – окидывая его внимательным взглядом, спросил детектив.

\- Ну как сказать... Бывает иногда, - врать не хотелось, но и сказать всю правду Брагинский не мог. По нему и так психушка плачет, не хватало еще, чтобы полиции стало известно о его кошмарах. – Не беспокойся, просто плохой сон. С кем не бывает.

\- Ну да... - Байлшмидт кивнул, сделав вид, что поверил, и вернулся к отведенному ему дивану. Мужчина глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

Он все не мог выкинуть из головы только что увиденное. Иван со своей бледной кожей и горящим взглядом был похож на психопата чуть больше, чем полностью. От прежней мягкости не осталось и следа. Гилберт мог бы не обманывать самого себя и признаться, что действительно испугался тогда.

Возможно, подозрения Артура все-таки не беспочвенны.

***

Иван устало откинулся на постель. Простыни были немного влажные от пота и неприятно липли к телу. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. _Опять._

Опять он это видел. Кровь и изломанное в неестественной позе тело. На этот раз была девушка. Ее светлые волосы пропитались кровью, а то месиво из внутренностей, что было ниже груди, Иван старался не вспоминать.

Но было и отличие от всех предыдущих снов. В этот раз он не чувствовал торжества. Только холодное недоумение с каплей брезгливости. Той бешеной пугающей эйфории не было. Эта чудовищная в своей неправильности радость сегодня не наполнила его до краев.

Этот раз был _другим_.

Мужчина поднялся с постели, понимая, что сегодня уже точно не заснет. Что о нем подумал Гилберт даже предполагать не хочется. Иван прошлепал босыми ногам по направлению к письменному столу и включил ноутбук. У этих отвратительных снов был только один плюс – они давали ему вдохновение.

***

Злоба буквально переполняла его. Надо же, эта сучка еще трепыхалась. Ну ничего, ее ждал такой же конец, как и всех остальных. Любого, кто посмеет приблизиться к Нему.

Вы - недостойные, жалкие выродки... Как вы все смеете тянуть руки к тому, кто так совершенен? Даже я не смею прикасаться к нему. _Пока._

Но я обязательно это исправлю. Я надеюсь, ему понравятся мои подарки. У меня уже есть парочка кандидатов на будущие жертвы.

Мужчина, чуть пританцовывая, спешно уходил с места преступления. У него было отличное настроение. Еще недавно полыхавшая злость улеглась, стоило только вспомнить о Нем.

Нет, определенно он не может столько ждать, нужно послать Ему подарок как можно скорее. А то он, не дай бог, еще испортится. Человеческое мясо так быстро протухает. Какая жалость.


	6. Рука и сердце

С самого утра Ивана преследовало неприятное чувство. Как будто должно случиться что-то не очень хорошее. Может, виноват был очередной кошмар, или же это приступ паранойи.

Как бы там ни было, а работу никто не отменял. Вчера он до самого утра писал новые главы, так что Франциск будет доволен. Вот только говорить ему о кошмарах не стоит, он же переживает за него как друг.

А еще Гилберт... Что он теперь о нем думает? Будет сторониться? Или делать вид, что ничего не произошло? В любом случае, он всего лишь выполняет свою работу, и это единственная причина, по которой он здесь. Это следует помнить и не фантазировать лишнего.

«Наверное, все дело в одиночестве. Я просто встретил человека, который мне нравится и не хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне плохо».

Дверь за спиной тихонько скрипнула, возвещая о приходе его сожителя. Иван не обернулся, но прекрасно слышал, как детектив немного помялся на пороге, прежде чем войти.

\- Привет. Как спалось? – нарочито беззаботно спросил альбинос, но, поймав взгляд Ивана, стушевался. – Дурацкий вопрос, да?

\- Нормальный. Но не в моем случае, - устало улыбнулся писатель. – Что на завтрак будешь?

\- А что есть? Ну, то есть, ты не обязан меня кормить…

\- Ой, ну прекрати. Считай, что ты у меня гостишь. Все в порядке, - Иван улыбнулся уже куда более искренне.

\- Да? Ну, раз так... Может, яичницу? – по правде, Гилберт, как любой холостяк, не умеющий толком готовить, никогда особо не заботился вопросом питания и жил по принципу «что нашел в холодильнике, то и обед». Поэтому вопрос Ивана несколько застал его врасплох.

Брагинский фыркнул, из-за чего стал похож на большого взъерошенного кота.

\- Ты так себе гастрит заработаешь. Мы сейчас сварим овсяную кашу и пожарим оладушки. Помогать будешь? – деловито осведомился Иван, завязывая сиреневый фартук с мишкой.

«Какая-то у него нездоровая любовь к этому цвету», - отметил про себя альбинос.

Иван, поймав вопросительный взгляд Байлшмидта, смутился.

\- Это сестра подарила...

Гилберт понимающе хмыкнул. Ну да, кто еще, кроме женщины, мог подарить высоченному широкоплечему мужику фартук с мишкой и не получить за это по носу.

Иван поручил соседу смешивать тесто для будущих оладушек, пока сам стоял у плиты и караулил кашу. Гилберт же поймал себя на том, что беззастенчиво пялится на широкую спину писателя.

Как ни посмотри, а фигура у него была ладная. И детектив бы ни за что не поверил, что Брагинский не качается. От лежания на диване такой задницы не будет.

На этой мысли Гилберт резко себя одернул. Ну что за ерунда... Это все Лиза с ее намеками на то самое. Достала уже подкалывать.

Но мысли проходить не желали. Вот никак. Иван же, словно почувствовав взгляд немца, обернулся с мягкой полувопросительной улыбкой. И Гилберт опять залип, попав в плен аметистовых глаз.

\- Ты закончил?

\- Э-э... Да. Я кончил... Закончил то есть.

Гилберт с досадой ощутил, как к лицу приливает кровь. Нет, определенно нужно остыть и проветриться. А то еще чего-нибудь ляпнет. Пора проконсультироваться со специалистом.

\- Я пойду покурю, если ты не против.

Иван, одарив его улыбкой Чеширского кота, кивнул и отвернулся к плите.

Уже стоя в гостиной, у окна, Гил быстро набирал знакомый номер, щелкая кнопками мобильника. Сенсорные телефоны он терпеть не мог.

\- Эй, Тони, позови-ка Лизку. Как ушла? Ну тогда передай, чтобы позвонила.

Вот же черт. Единственный его специалист по нетрадиционным отношениям вздумал уйти со службы пораньше. Как еще Артур отпустил. Ну ладно, значит не судьба в этот раз. Надо все же покурить и возвращаться на кухню.

***

Иван что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Настроение медленно, но верно вылазило из минусовых температур. Определенно, ему не показалось.

Значит все не безнадежно. Есть еще люди, которым он может нравиться несмотря на все странности. Особенно радовало, что Гилберт не был одним из его фанатов. Наверное, даже книг его не читал. И слава богу.

Резкая трель дверного звонка вернула писателя в реальность. Иван несколько удивился, ну в самом деле, кто там пришел в такую рань?

За дверью никого не оказалось, зато у порога лежало два свертка. Вернее, один длинный узкий сверток и красная коробочка, перевязанная все той же золотистой лентой. Как на маргаритках.

Иван напрягся. Он решил не брать коробку или сверток в руки, поэтому присел на корточки, решая с чего начать. Подумав, осторожно потянул за край ленты. С тихим шорохом она соскользнула и мужчина заглянул в коробку.

И тут же резко захлопнул.

Нет, он не был шокирован. После его красочных снов, которые по живописности получше видео в HD качестве, содержимое коробки его не напугало.

Он решительно потянулся к свертку. Зашуршала оберточная бумага.

Догадка оправдалась.

В длинной коробочке, завернутой в бежевую бумагу, лежала _рука_. Отрезанная человеческая рука. Судя по всему, женская.

А в красной коробке – вырезанное сердце.

Иван застыл, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он краем уха услышал шаги. Видимо, Гилберту надоело ждать его, и он решил проверить, в чем дело.

Сориентировался он моментально.

\- Тони, нет, я по делу в этот раз. Вызывай экспертов. Сам знаешь куда! У нас тут... Запчасти. Вань, ты только не трогай ничего, - Гилберт резко перешел с делового тона на мягкий, успокаивающий.

«Наверно, думает, что у меня сейчас истерика будет», - отстранено подумал Брагинский.

\- ...И психолога нашего захвати. Да, до связи. Только не телитесь там, побыстрее.

Байлшмидт с тревогой смотрел на Ивана. Тот все еще сидел на корточках. Длинная челка, падая на лоб, закрывала глаза, и увидеть их выражение детектив не мог.

\- Эй, Ваня... Вань...

\- Все нормально, – бесцветно сказал Брагинский, поднимаясь и проскальзывая в квартиру.

Гилберт уверил себя, что сейчас надо заняться телом, вернее, его частями, а писателю поможет Хонда.

Иван, зайдя в квартиру, прошел в гостиную и опустился на диван. Он почти ничего не чувствовал. Ничего, кроме всепоглощающего страха. И вовсе не из-за этих «подарочков».

Он просто отчетливо помнил свой сон. Бедную светловолосую девушку, лежащую в луже собственной крови. С развороченной грудной клеткой из которой было вырезано сердце.


	7. Шутники

Иван старался не обращать внимание на снующих туда-сюда людей. Судмедэксперты, фотографы, полицейские... После звонка Гила сюда оперативно приехала бригада специалистов. Большинство из них сейчас опрашивали возможных свидетелей или осматривали место происшествия в поисках улик.

Самому Ивану с трудом удалось отвязаться от Кику Хонды, психолога, которому его вручил Гилберт. Он вообще, казалось, больше был озабочен состоянием Ивана, чем расчленёнкой у порога. Такая забота, конечно, приятна, но несколько смущает...

Тем временем на лестничной площадке ходил из угла в угол злой как сто чертей Артур Керкленд. Нет, ну какая наглость! Принести куски трупа прямо под дверь, где находился их коллега. Да этот маньяк совсем страх потерял!  
Рядом с ним неуверенно мялся Тони, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть и напомнить шефу о своем присутствии. Хонда что-то тихо обсуждал с Лизой, и только Андре на удивление бодро щелкал камерой. Вот уж кому в радость подобное зрелище.

Артура от созерцания места преступления отвлекло появление крайне подозрительного субъекта. Светлый костюм, нежно-голубая рубашка и мягкие золотистые локоны. Нет, мужчина выглядел очень опрятно и даже несколько кокетливо. Последнее почему-то вызвало в душе Артура острый приступ раздражения. Он уже нутром чуял большие проблемы, и появление этого гражданина только усугубило и без того не самое радужное настроение англичанина.

\- Bonjour, а что тут, собственно, происходит?

"Он еще и француз," - тоскливо подумал Керкленд. Он, как истинное дитя Британии, на дух не переносил все, что связано с Францией. Артур подарил мужчине один из самых холодных взглядов из своего арсенала, что, впрочем, не произвело на него никакого впечатления.

Артур обреченно вздохнул. Нужно просто смириться, что сегодня не его день. Он постарался успокоиться и процедил сквозь сжатые в тонкую линию губы:

\- Здесь место преступления и посторонним вход воспрещен.

\- Посторонним? Non! Я не посторонний! Это квартира моего друга! О, пресвятая дева, как Жан? Он в порядке? - встревоженно воскликнул француз. При этом он весьма картинно жестикулировал, чем еще сильнее злил Кёркленда.

\- С Иваном Брагинским все в порядке. С ним был наш человек. Можете не беспокоиться и идти домой, - несмотря на прохладно-вежливый тон, весь вид Артура так и кричал "сдохни-прямо-сейчас-или-я-тебе-помогу".

Франциск хмыкнул. Он был еще более типичным французом, чем Артур - англичанином, поэтому доводить людей, подобных Кёркленду, до белого каления было его своеобразным хобби.

В конце концов, после оживленной дискуссии на повышенных тонах, в которой не единожды была помянута чья-то матерь, английская королева и французская наглость, Бонфуа таки пустили в квартиру. Издерганный Артур резким окриком подозвал к себе Лизавету.

\- Что там у нас со свидетелями?

\- Мы опросили почти всех в доме. Есть подозрительный парень, Роланд. Живет этажом ниже. Вроде как старушка в соседней квартире видела, как он проявлял знаки внимания к нашему писателю, - бодро отрапортовала Хедервари, сверяясь с отчетом.

\- И что, сильно проявлял? Развелось тут этих... голубей, - поморщился англичанин.

Лизавета хихикнула, но, встретившись с холодным взглядом зеленых глаз, сразу стала серьезной.

\- Мы его не нашли. Опросили соседей, Роланда никто со вчерашнего дня не видел. В розыск его?

\- Так, ладно. Оснований для розыска нет. Просто прошерстите места, где этот парень появляется. Родные, друзья и прочее. А я в участок поеду, что-то наши умельцы засекли одних умников... Надо бы с ними провести воспитательную беседу.

***

Постепенно суматоха немного стихла. Андре, сославшись на дела в участке, уехал вместе с Артуром. Позже за ними отправился и Хонда. Лестничную площадку, по возможности, оцепили и разогнали любопытных соседей. Лиза, оставленная за главного, с чувством выполненного служебного долга собиралась теперь выполнить долг дружеский.

Именно по этой причине она спустя двадцать минут уговоров смогла утащить Гилберта из квартиры Ивана в ближайший бар. Байлшмидт ушел с большой неохотой и только после того, как убедился, что Иван под надежной защитой друга-француза и оперативников, которые теперь начали опрашивать жильцов соседних домов.

Бар находился на безлюдной улочке и представлял собой средней руки заведение. Приятная, но не резкая музыка, крепкий алкоголь и понимающий с полуслова бармен. Байлшмидт охарактеризовал место как пригодное для загула.

\- Ну, рассказывай, - довольно щурясь протянула Лиза, успевшая уже по дороге выспросить у Гилберта суть проблемы.

\- Что рассказывать-то? Я тебе уже все выложил, - буркнул Гилберт, делая хороший глоток темного пива.

\- Пф, рассказал он мне, ага. Ну, давай Гил, колись, - девушка весьма ощутимо ткнула его локтем в бок, и тут же заговорщически подмигнула. - Ты его хоть того... за попку помацал?

\- Лиза! - Гилберт поперхнулся, чувствуя, как пиво чуть не пошло носом.

\- Что, нет? У-у-у. Не мужик ты, Байлшмидт. Не мужик, - разочарованно покачала головой Хедервари.

\- А чего я не мужик-то? - разобиделся Гилберт. - Ну, не мог же я вот так сразу...

\- Что-то раньше ты очень лихо девок клеил, - справедливо заметила подруга, неспешно смакуя виски со льдом.

\- Ну так... Это ж девки из клуба, а это Ваня. Ты мух с котлетами не мешай, - уже немного заплетающимся языком отозвался детектив.

\- О как. Значит, еще недавно был Иван Владимирович, а теперь уже Ваня. Занятно... А он по твоей системе мер и оценок кто, котлетка небось? - девушка глумливо заулыбалась, весьма ехидно посматривая на друга.

\- Да ну тебя... Я к тебе за советом, а ты...

\- Ну-ну, ковбой. Притормози. Обиделся, что ли? Сейчас я тебе такого насоветую...

***

В это же время, в одном из участков, дела у кого-то шли куда как менее радужно во всех смыслах этого слова.

Артур хмуро взирал на троих подростков, сидящих в комнате для допросов. Больше всего его раздражал самый наглый из них, зеленоглазый юноша с длинноватыми волосами. Судя по фамилии - поляк. Поляков Кёркленд тоже не особо жаловал. Артур вообще мало кого жаловал в этой жизни, и троица шутников в это число явно не входила.

\- Говорить будем, господа обвиняемые? - как можно более сурово сказал Артур.

\- Слышь, начальник, а что мы, собственно, такого сделали? - вальяжно развалившись на стуле, спросил Феликс Лукашевич, известный в определенных кругах хулиган, личная головная боль шефа полиции и просто творческая личность.

Этот балаган продолжался уже часа два. Терпение Артура лопнуло. Казалось, этот звук рвущийся струны был слышен всем. Именно в этот момент Феликс понял, что палку он все-таки перегнул.

Юноша изумленно вскрикнул, когда его, такого наглого и самоуверенно положившего ноги на стол, прицельным пинком отправили на поцелуй с полом. Впрочем, звук вышел скорее похожим на мышиный писк.

Двое его подельников, кучерявый хрупкий юноша и ботанистого вида парень в очках, испугано выдохнули и стали жаться друг другу как бездомные котята. Они уже давно поняли, что зря послушались Феликса и ввязались во все это. Шутить с полицией было плохой идеей, шутить с Артуром Керклендом - самоубийство.

\- Я тебя в последний раз спрашиваю, зачем вы все эти убийства на камеру снимали? Нравилось людей мучить, а потом в интернетик выкладывать? - сейчас Кёркленд со своим безумным блеском в глазах и сам бы дал фору какому-нибудь маньяку.

Феликс смотрел на него круглыми как блюдца глазами.

\- Эй-эй, начальник, не шути так. Да, мы поразвлекались чуток, сознаюсь, не кошерно вышло. Но вот мокруху нам шить не надо!

Артур вздохнул. Понятное дело, он даже и не думал всерьез, что кто-то из этих умников мог был совершить такое. Для этого нужно, как минимум, медицинское образование иметь, а у этих товарищей даже аттестата еще нет об окончании школы.

\- Говори на нормальном языке, а не на тюремном жаргоне. А то я тебя прямо сейчас отправлю знания пополнять. В общем так, быстренько пишем подробный отчет, что да как вы делали с этим видео, а потом я вас сдаю комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних. Усекли? - грозно сверкнул глазами Керкленд.

\- Так точно, господин начальник. - Феликс нахально усмехнулся. Всякие комиссии его не страшили, не в первый раз уже. Райвис облегченно вздохнул. Эдуард нервно протирал очки рукавом толстовки.

Керкленд, оставив детишек на Тони, направился к себе в кабинет, попутно размышляя как ему оправдываться перед своим начальством. Еще одна ниточка оборвалась...


	8. Добрый доктор Айболит

Голова болела нещадно. Видимо, недосып и постоянный стресс сказывались. Слушать собеседника у Ивана получалось с большим трудом. Он вообще весь этот день проходил на автопилоте, пока не прискакал Франциск. Который сейчас заливался соловьем под ухом, и в кои-то веки его приятный голос с мурлыкающим французским акцентом действовал на нервы.

\- Ах, Жан, это все так ужасно! Бедная девчушка! Такая молодая... А этот полицейский, ты с ним разговаривал? Правда он невыносим? Такой грубиян! Я всегда знал, что англичане ненавидят нас, французов, потому что наш язык и культура...

А еще Брагинский со страхом вспоминал свой сон. Не было никаких сомнений. Это _она_. Та самая девушка из сна. Казалось бы, что можно определить на глаз лишь по одной отрезанной руке и сердцу, но Иван точно помнил одну бросающуюся в глаза мелочь - маленькая родинка в виде сердечка на запястье. Должен ли он рассказать кому-то об этом? Кому тогда? Гилберту? Психологу Хонде? Кёркленду?

\- ... а еще я тебе рукопись принес, но ты, конечно можешь не напрягаться, я же не изверг какой, все понимаю. Кстати, Николя последнее время сам не свой...

Иван уже давно привык к этой манере Франциска перескакивать с темы на тему. К тому же, он ценил желание друга отвлечь его хоть чем-то, пусть даже праздной болтовней. А еще в голове навязчиво вертелась какая-то мысль, но каждый раз предательски ускользала.

\- Франциск.

\- А? - Бонфуа резко замолчал, с тревогой смотря на друга. Что ни говори, а его беззаботность была скорее маской, которую он привык носить в обществе, в душе же француз был довольно принципиальным и ответственным человеком. Только уж больно любил сваливать свою работу на других.

\- Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе.

Спустя двадцать минут и четыре опустошенных чашки чая Бонфуа был полностью в курсе всех странностей, происходящих с его другом. Между бровей Франциска пролегла морщинка, у него явно созрела какая-то идея, но он не решался ее озвучить.

\- Жан... ты только не сердись, выслушай до конца. Тебе нужен врач. Специалист. У меня есть на примете такой, к нему за полгода записываются, но мне по связям устроят прием. Сходи к нему, ладно? Полная конфиденциальность. Никто не узнает.

Брагинский тяжко вздохнул. Франциск не в первый раз уже поднимал эту тему, но сейчас, в свете подобных событий, желания резко отказаться уже не возникало. Мужчина отставил чашку в сторону и откинулся на кресло.

\- Ладно, давай сюда номер своего Айболита.

***

Брагинский стоял перед резной дубовой дверью и в нерешительности сжимал в руках листочек с адресом. У него уже мелькали малодушные мысли послать это все к черту и уйти, но от бегства проблемы не исчезнут. Поэтому мужчина, собравшись с мыслями, толкнул дверь, проходя в довольно просторное помещение.

Здесь пахло... выпечкой. На секунду Иван даже подумал, что ошибся дверью, поскольку на ней не было ни таблички, ни каких бы то ни было опознавательных признаков. По запаху помещение напоминало пекарню, а по содержанию - помесь антикварной лавки и библиотеки.

Хотя если присмотреться, то были вещи, указывающие, что здесь все же работает врач. На стенах висели странные картины тушью, изображающие разные части тела человека. Не самое приятное зрелище. На полках там и сям среди статуэточек, книг и разного барахла пристроились заспиртованные животные и чьи-то внутренности.

Иван передернулся.

И тут же, будто черт из табакерки выскочил весьма необычного вида мужчина. У него были рыжеватые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза. Розовая рубашка с голубой бабочкой немного сбитой в бок и улыбка до ушей делала его похожим на психа чуть больше чем полностью.

\- А кто это тут у нас? - сладким, как патока, голосом протянул этот странный субъект.

\- Я Иван Брагинский, у меня назначено...

Мужчина хлопнул в ладоши, выражая полное согласие со словами Ивана, лицо его прямо светилось восторгом. Он так активно закивал, что писателю казалось - еще немного и он сломает себе шею.

\- Ах, ну что же Вы стоите! В ногах правды нет, юноша. Вот кушеточка, садитесь! Я вам сейчас чайку налью! А хотите кексик? - радостно вереща, доктор буквально вальсировал по комнате.

\- Э-э, спасибо. Я уже обедал, но от чая не откажусь.

Иван чувствовал, что еще немного, и он сбежит отсюда, наплевав на все обещания. По ходу, этому типу и самому нужен врач. С головой у него определенно не все в порядке. Брагинский осторожно опустился на кушетку. Пальто он снял и положил на стоящие рядом кресло. В этот момент прискакал рыжеволосый мужчина и поставил на небольшой столик поднос с чайником и чашками. Все было жуткого розового цвета и украшено рисунком с котятами.

"Доктор", продолжая улыбаться как чеширский кот, опустился в кресло напротив. Он внимательно рассмотрел Ивана, после чего, кивнув самому себе, спросил:

\- А сколько лет такому прелестному мальчику?

\- Тридцать, - кисло отозвался Брагинский. Этот мужик уже начинал реально напрягать его. Вот же спасибо, Франц, удружил.

Писатель, присмотревшись к доктору, с удивлением осознал, что тот значительно старше, чем кажется. Морщинки в уголках глаз, едва заметно поблескивающая седина на висках...

\- А Вы доктор...

\- Ах, полно! Зовите меня просто Оливер! Или дядя Олли!

\- Ну, раз Вы настаиваете, Оливер. Тогда зовите меня Иван, - на подобное заявление доктор умиленно улыбнулся, словно был заботливым отцом, чья крошка умудрилась рассказать сложный стишок стоя на табуретке.

\- Так на что жалуемся, Джонни?

"Да что им всем так нравится мое имя каверкать! Один Жаном зовет, это еще куда ни шло. Этот вообще Джонни... Дурдом".

Подавив раздражение, Брагинский криво улыбнулся.

\- Меня к вам отправил мой друг, Франциск...

\- Да-да. Помню его, такой очаровательный, обожаю французов! - закивал Оливер, мечтательно улыбаясь. Видимо, вспоминал Франциска.

\- Он мне сказал, что вы все сохраните в секрете...

\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, у меня каких только клиентов не было! Из тех, что выжили, еще никто не жаловался!

\- Вот как... Ну что ж, - "Черт возьми, Франц, к кому ты меня отправил?!" - В таком случае, я расскажу Вам. Меня мучают кошмары...

Далее на протяжении почти часа Иван рассказывал внимательно слушающему доктору все свои сны и даже упомянул о произошедших убийствах. Иногда Оливер задавал довольно странные вопросы, но по большей части молчал. Он так глубоко задумался, что даже его маска жизнерадостности немного сползла, отчего он визуально постарел лет на десять.

\- Интересно, интересно... Прямо как у него. Можно ли будет что-то сделать с этим? Потрясающе... - пробормотал себе под нос психиатр.

После чего мужчина резко подскочил с кресла и унесся куда-то вглубь комнаты. Иван, задумавшись, вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече прикосновение чужой руки.

Он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Оливером. Тот, в свою очередь, внимательно вглядывался в него.

\- Надо же, какие красивые глаза... Такие бы да в формалинчик. Шучу-шучу, не нужно так дергаться, мальчик мой, - сладко промурлыкал Оливер.

\- Я не мальчик, мне уже тридцатник, - немного охрипшим голосом сказал Иван. Он уже чувствовал подкатывающую горечь в рту. Голова кружилась.

\- Все вы мальчики для меня, - с ехидцей отозвался психиатр, наблюдая за своим пациентом с интересом зоолога, встретившего новый, редкий вид. Писатель вздрогнул и невольно постарался отодвинулся.

\- Что это? - выдохнул Брагинский, ощущая как пол уходит из-под ног, перед глазами уже все расплывалось. Оливер аккуратно, но настойчиво уложил его на кушетку и заботливо накрыл клетчатым пледом.

\- Бессонница плохо сказывается на здоровье, Джонни. Пора баиньки. Хочешь колыбельную? Мальчик-с-пальчик жил да был, и людишек не любил, по ночам он их кромсал, и спокойно засыпал...

Последнее, что увидел Иван, были ярко-голубые глаза и по-матерински ласковая улыбочка. Он пытался цепляться за сознание, не засыпать, но черный туман застилал взор, отдавая его в объятья Морфея.

***

Голоса доносились как сквозь вату. В висках змеей свернулась ноющая боль. Все тело казалось неимоверно тяжелым, будто налитым свинцом. Но противные голоса никак не хотели исчезать, настойчиво ввинчиваясь в сознание.

\- ... У него весьма своеобразная реакция. Он чувствует отголоски...

\- Ты можешь объяснить мне _как?_

\- Ну, я не уверен, это все сугубо индивидуально...

Первый голос казался смутно знакомым, все те же сладкие нотки, тот же обволакивающий тон, временами срывающийся чуть ли не на сюсюканье. А вот второй голос казался чужим. Холодный, немного хрипловатый. С явно проскальзывающим раздражением.

Но в то же время Ивану казалось, что и второй голос он слышал. Правда очень-очень давно. И тогда он вроде звучал немного по-другому. А может, ему это кажется? Может, нет никаких голосов и все это плод его фантазии? Может, и врача никакого нет, и он сейчас в своей постели спит и видит очередной бред?

\- ... но тебе не о чем волноваться, он ничего не вспомнит.

\- Он точно нас не слышит?

\- Конечно нет! Такая доза даже слона свалит. Спит себе голубчик. Надо же, какой бледненький... Ты, кстати, закончил с _делами?_

\- Еще нет. Ладно, раз ему ничего не угрожает, я ухожу. И, Оливер, я все еще жду результатов твоих исследований. Я должен знать, откуда это взялось и как его убрать.

\- Ладно-ладно. Все будет. Кексик не желаешь?

\- Нет. Корми своей стряпней кого-нибудь другого.

Через минуту раздался звук захлопнувшийся двери. Оливер тяжко вздохнул. Слегка скрипнула кушетка, когда психиатр присел рядом с Иваном. Он ласково перебирал его волосы и напевал колыбельную. Брагинский почувствовал, что проваливается в вязкую темноту еще глубже. Голос Оливера звучал все тише и тише, пока не исчез совсем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оливер - 2р!Англия


	9. Старое фото и азбука Морзе

Солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь плотную ткань штор, навязчиво бил по глазам, старался заползти под веки. В голове была приятная пустота и легкость. Все тело немного ломило от неудобной позы, в которой он проспал, но вместе с тем ощущалась уютная нега, которая бывает лишь тогда, когда ты проснулся сам, а не под звон мерзкого будильника.

Иван открыл глаза и еще с минуту пялился на белый потолок, украшенный замысловатой лепниной. Запах свежевыпеченного печенья и аромат чая окончательно пробудил его. Еще минута потребовалась чтобы понять, что он не у себя дома, а черт знает где.

Спросонья сознание отзывалось крайне неохотно и так, будто делало одолжение хозяину. Вставать с мягкой софы не очень-то хотелось, но постепенно возвращающиеся воспоминания о вчерашнем дне заставили мужчину напрячься.

Он помнил разговор со странным психиатром, чай с горьковатым привкусом и пугающую колыбельную. А вот то, что было потом в его памяти, заволокло белым туманом. Кажется, там были какие-то голоса, но о чем они говорили, Иван вспомнить не мог... Да и были ли они вообще?

Из раздумий его резко выдернул звякнувший фарфор. На столик прям перед ним опустилась чашка чая, источающая аромат бергамота. Рядом, на блюдечке с цветочным рисунком, уместился шоколадный кекс.

Оливер, мягко улыбаясь, выжидательно смотрел на него. Иван хотел было высказать все, что думает о своем так называемом враче, но из горла вырвался лишь приглушенный хрип. Пришлось прокашляться, заставляя голосовые связки работать.

\- Вы... Что Вы подлили мне?

Оливер сделал большие глаза, как бы говоря: "А что такого?". Весь его облик выражал полное спокойствие и уверенность в своих действиях. Как будто такое в порядке вещей.

\- Как спалось, зайчик? - со змеиной улыбкой отозвался мужчина, подсаживаясь к Брагинскому на кушетку. - Ты ведь чувствуешь себя лучше, правда?

Как ни странно, но Иван действительно чувствовал себя намного более отдохнувшим, и даже тревога чуть отступила. Но разум все еще был в плену странного зелья, которым напоил его доктор, и мысли, словно ленивые рыбы, плавали в сознании, но каждый раз выворачивались, не давая поймать себя.

Но через этот ворох ненужных переживаний протиснулась одна единственная здравая мысль. Гилберт. Он ждет его дома, а Иван тут черти чем занимается.

\- Сколько я проспал? - Иван подскочил с софы и судорожно оглядывался в поисках часов, но, как назло, в комнате их не было.

\- Около восьми часов. Если быть точным: семь часов и пятьдесят две минуты. - Психиатр с укоризной смотрел на него как на шкодливого ребенка.

\- Сколько?!

 _Черт._ Черт-черт-черт. Гилберт там наверно уже всю полицию на уши поднял. Он ведь ушёл не предупредив. Будем надеяться, что Франц ему все объяснил.

Брагинский, схватив пальто, рванул к выходу, уже у двери обернулся, поблагодарил Оливера и выскочил из комнаты, обещая себе, что он ни за что не вернется сюда.

Улица встретила его вечерней прохладой. Там и сям гуляли влюбленные парочки, мило шушукаясь. Глядя на них, писатель невольно вспомнил о своем детективе и смутился. Вот с чего бы ему вспоминать о нем в такие моменты? Прав был Франциск, совсем он от одиночества двинулся умом.

Он и сам не заметил, как свернул с людной улицы в тихий переулок. Здесь фонарей было совсем мало и приходилось ориентироваться, полагаясь на свою память.

Иван неожиданно почувствовал спиной чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он, как дуло пистолета, упирался между лопаток. Резко обернувшись, мужчина увидел лишь пустую лавочку и небольшой скверик. Ни души.

Но интуиция, обычно тихо нашептывающая предупреждения, сейчас чуть ли не вопила во все горло, и писатель, сильнее закутавшись в шарф, ускорил шаг. Главное на бег не сорваться.

***

Артур Кёркленд редко позволял себе срываться на ком-то. Он мог язвить, мог методично доводить собеседника до белого каления, мог с милейшей улыбкой говорить гадости. Но он почти никогда не был измотан настолько, что бы вслух обматерить кого-то, а после отвесить парочку пинков.

Но сейчас он был близок к той самой точке невозврата.

_Тук. Тук-тук-тук._

Мужчина стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть. Он чертовски устал. У него страшно болела голова. Подчиненные-идиоты истрепали нервы. У него совсем не было времени на личную жизнь. А теперь у него еще и сосед-мудак.

"В чем я так провинился перед мирозданием?!"

А стук все не прекращался. Такое ощущение, что его сосед учит азбуку Морзе. Каждый звук бил по мозгам кувалдой. Керкленд, плюнув на все, решил пойти и высказать этому умнику все, что думает. Главное, не перестараться, а то придется самому себя арестовать за убийство в состоянии аффекта.

Вообще, в этот новенький симпатичный дом полицейский переехал совсем недавно. Особой нужды в этом не было, Артур использовал дом исключительно как место, где можно переночевать, и как хранилище вещей, но иногда мучительно хочется перемен в свой жизни. Теперь Артур жалел об этом как никогда.

Из-за чрезвычайной загруженности последнее время он приходил домой крайне редко, и то, скорее, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Даже ночевал частенько в офисе. А за это время, видимо, глуховатая старушка продала квартиру какому-то придурку.

Артур яростно давил на кнопку звонка, с мазохистским удовольствием вслушиваясь в резкую трель. За дверью слышались приглушенные ругательства.

Керкленд уже натянул на лицо самую свою мерзкую улыбочку, но она сползла, стоило ему увидеть своего новоиспеченного соседа. Сначала взгляд уперся в небесно-голубую рубашку, потом зацепился за подвеску-лилию, висящую на тонкой цепочке, и только потом поднялся выше.

На Артура с раздражением, сменившимся недоумением, смотрели голубые, точь-в-точь как рубашка, глаза. Мягкие даже на вид, золотистые кудри идеально лежали на плечах.

Прямо перед ним, немного помятый, но все равно излучающий очарование, стоял Франциск Бонфуа.

***

Гилберт метался по комнате как раненый тигр. Его переполняла энергия. Сегодня он уже насиделся, пока ждал Ивана. Хорошо хоть этот француз его предупредил, но детектив все равно понервничал. Это ж надо было столько времени там сидеть! Чем они, интересно, занимались?

Сердиться на Ваню не получалось. Вот совсем. Когда писатель завалился домой, тяжело дыша и с раскрасневшимися от холодного ветра щеками, у Гилберта из головы вылетели сразу все заготовленные "обвинения".

Ну нельзя быть настолько... милым.

Наверно, "милый" - это не то слово, которым можно охарактеризовать тридцатилетнего здорового мужика, но Брагинскому оно подходило идеально. Он был похож на большого кота, который одним своим присутствием создает уют. Такой мягкий, улыбчивый и пахнущий яблоками и чаем.

И вот сейчас, дабы отвлечься, Ваня решил перебрать старые вещи в захламленных шкафах. Байлшмидт, разумеется, вызвался помочь. Лиза бы наверняка отпустила шуточку про рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах, как в дамских романах. Но, по счастью, ее здесь не было.

Иван и сам, кажется, увлекся этой импровизированной уборкой. Иногда он подолгу держал в руках какую-нибудь старую вещь и улыбался, вероятно, вспоминая что-то хорошее. В таких шкафах, полных старых, на первый взгляд ненужных, вещей, всегда витал особый аромат. Прагматичные люди наверняка сказали бы, что там пахнет пылью и только, но романтики, вроде Ивана, считали, что это запах старины. Это своеобразные "консервы времени", позволяющие окунуться в дорогие сердцу воспоминания.

Открыв очередную коробку, Байлшмидт обнаружил целую кучу тяжелых альбомов с пожелтевшими листами. Тут же лежали парадные фотопортреты, некоторые были даже черно-белыми.

Он вытащил самый верхний альбом и, стряхнув пыль, открыл в середине. Там было три фотографии. Одна большая, занимающая целую страницу, и две другие, поменьше. На самой большой была целая семья. Очень красивая молодая женщина, сидящая в кресле, рядом с ней очаровательная девочка с длинной русой косой и мальчик с пухленькими щечками. Его льняные локоны и слишком задумчиво-печальный для ребенка взгляд Гилберт сразу узнал.

"Значит, это его мать и сестра. Хм, а эти двое кто?"

За спиной блондинки стояли двое мужчин. Один - прямой как струна, с военной выправкой и колюче-серыми холодными глазами. В военной форме. Полковник.

"Вернее, тогда еще полковник. Сейчас-то генерал уже", - отметил про себя Гилберт. Сложно не узнать генерала Мороза, даже в молодости.

А вот второй мужчина так и остался загадкой. По телосложению можно было определить, что это скорее подросток. Едва ли старше восемнадцати лет, а то и меньше. Как назло, фотография была подпорчена бликом, и лица его не было видно.

Сам не зная зачем, Байлшмидт аккуратно вытащил фотографию и убрал в нагрудный карман, свернув ее пополам. Это семейное фото, а значит этот парень не мог быть кем-то посторонним... Но Гилберт точно помнил, что в личном деле Ивана в графе "родственники" были указаны только дед и сестра. Мать умерла очень давно, об отце ничего не известно.

Странно...

Может, он просто лезет не в свое дело? Мало ли кто это. Столько лет прошло.

Нужно спросить у Вани...

Оглянувшись, Гилберт встретился взглядом с фиалковыми глазами. Писатель мягко улыбнулся ему, и сердце ухнуло вниз, в пропасть.

... Как-нибудь в другой раз. Он точно поговорит с ним. Потом.

А сейчас просто хотелось побыть рядом, наслаждаясь этим душевным теплом. Зачем рушить эту идиллию. В конце концов, ничего же не случится за один день...

_Наверное._


	10. Альфред Джонс

Перед каждой бурей наступает затишье. И чем дольше длиться затишье, тем сильнее будет предстоящая буря. Собственно, это предчувствие грозящих неприятностей было единственным, что портило законный выходной Гилберта Байлшмидта.

Уже целую неделю не было никаких жертв, погода была до омерзения чудесной, а Иван - улыбчивым и ласковым. Настолько, что Гилберт прямо-таки ощущал, что за всем этим кроется Подвох. Именно так, с большой буквы.

Но постепенно немец и сам начал поддаваться атмосфере всеобщей расслабленности. Сожительство с Брагинским ощутимо влияло на характер детектива, иначе Гилберт сам себе не мог объяснить эти странные, несвойственные ему поступки. Такие, как желание прийти домой пораньше из бара. Не говоря уже о том, что он начал считать дом Ивана и своим тоже.

Единственной ложкой дегтя во всем этом бочонке меда были кошмары, снившиеся русскому каждую ночь, из-за чего у него уже были круги под глазами и цвет лица как у вампира.

А еще Ваня не мог спать в одиночестве.

Обычно компанию составлял ему толстый котяра, но не так давно его место нагло занял полицейский, о чем, понятное дело, нисколько не жалел.

Байлшмидт, сидящий сейчас на кухне и смотрящий, как писатель колдует над джезвой с кофе, прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот вечер, с которого и началось их более близкое общение.

Дождь лил как из ведра, а свинцово-серое небо то и дело прорезали сверкающие молнии. Гилберт, стараясь не обращать внимание на раскаты грома, пытался уснуть, но краем уха услышал скрип двери. Быстрые, но легкие шаги, и вот на край дивана рядом с ним опустился Иван.

\- Эй, что случилось?

Брагинский выглядел смущенным и несколько раздосадованным. Его взгляд соскальзывал с предмета на предмет, но при этом он упорно обходил самого детектива.

\- Ты не мог бы... лечь со мной?

Сказав это мужчина тут же закусил губу, как будто жалел о вырвавшихся словах.

\- Я знаю, как это глупо звучит. Просто я никак не могу заснуть, а еще эти кошмары...

Он осекся, когда почувствовал, как Гилберт успокаивающе сжал его руку.

\- Все в порядке, тебе не нужно оправдываться. В этом нет ничего такого.

Иван посмотрел на него с явным облегчением и, уже не скрывая радости, кивнул и потянул его за руку с дивана.

Уже утром, проснувшись с писателем в обнимку, уткнувшись в его пепельную макушку и ощущая вполне определенный дискомфорт в штанах, Гилберт осознал, что, похоже, его тело не согласно с фразой о том, что в этом "ничего такого".

И вот прошла уже чертова неделя с тех пор, как он спит с Брагинским в одной постели. То есть просто спит, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. До этого Байлшмидт считал себя человеком не совсем сдержанным, но теперь уверовал в то, что он, черт возьми, просто святой.

Иван же или был наивен, как ромашка на лугу, или просто издевался.

Но как бы там ни было, а за эту неделю Гилберт многое для себя понял. Например, что мужики за метр восемьдесят ему нравятся ничуть не меньше, чем пышногрудые барышни. Если не больше.

Поэтому сейчас Байлшмидт пытался осознать, насколько все серьезно. Выходило, что очень. У детектива было мало опыта в такого рода отношениях, хотя в веселые студенческие годы и за ним грешки водились - Лиза свидетель, - но отношениями это назвать трудно.

По правде, у него и с женщинами так называемая совместная жизнь не складывалась от слова совсем. Барышни начинали действовать на нервы уже через пару дней бесконечными попытками сделать из него образцового "принца", чему Гилберт, понятное дело, не радовался.

А тут в его жизни появился Иван. Такой "нетипичный", абсолютно не похожий на любого другого человека, которого Байлшмидт встречал в своей жизни. С ним каждый день наполнялся каким-то уютом, даже такое банальное и бытовое действие как уборка или разгребание старых вещей становились приятным времяпровождением. А еще с ним рядом было приятно засыпать. Сжимать в объятьях и думать, что вот он, рядом, а значит все будет в порядке.

Поэтому сейчас Гилберт был абсолютно доволен сложившейся ситуацией. Еще бы маньяки всякие не портили настроение...

Звякнула чашка кофе. Рядом опустилась на стол тарелка со свежеиспеченными булочками с корицей. Солнышко задорно светило из окошка. На столе новые газеты. Гил краем глаза заметил широкий заголовок про жертв Потрошителя. Вот же блин. Никуда от этой работы не деться.

Иван же, спокойно просмотрев газету, сложил ее с нечитаемым выражением лица. Только аметистовые глаза слегка потемнели.

Детектив, не церемонясь, выхватил у него газету и раскрыл на нужной странице. В глаза сразу бросилось жирное название статьи - "Известный писатель - серийный убийца?" и дальше "Какова цена искусства?". Брови Гилберта удивленно приподнялись.

\- Это что еще такое?

Иван фыркнул.

\- Да так. Творчество одного знакомого. Все никак успокоиться не может.

Байлшмидт посмотрел в конец статьи. Ну, так и есть. Альфред Джонс.

\- Ты знаешь этого мудака? - детектив с интересном воззрился на писателя, на что тот неохотно кивнул.

\- Да, все как обычно. Учились вместе, я, правда, был старше на два года. В университете стали соперниками, он тоже поступил на литературный, как и я.

\- Но, видимо, он хорошим писателем не стал, да? - усмехнулся Гилберт.

\- Ага. Задатки у него неплохие были, но терпения вообще нет. Зато привычка лезть в чужие дела сделала ему хорошую карьеру журналиста. Не понимаю, чего ему не хватает. И не надоело же за столько лет ко мне цепляться.

\- И что, все? Просто были соперниками, ты стал писателем, а он нет, и этого хватило, чтобы он тебя грязью поливал? Мда уж, - альбинос покачал головой. Такие люди ему не нравились совершенно.

\- Ну да, все. Некоторым и этого хватает, - улыбка Ивана стала чуть натянутой.

Гилберт своей интуицией настоящего полицейского почувствовал тот самый подвох. Но Иван мило улыбнулся, взяв его за руку и сказал:

\- Может, погулять сходим?

Мысли тут же свернули в другую сторону. Да кому интересен какой-то журналюга, когда у него, Гилберта, наконец личная жизнь налаживается?

***

Гуляли они долго. Обошли все близлежащие парки и скверы, прошлись по главным улицам города, даже успели уточек на мосту покормить. Гилберт попутно рассказывал о себе, разных забавных случаях, произошедших с ним на работе или во время учебы.

Иван предпочитал слушать, одаривая его мягкой улыбкой. Вытянуть из него ответную откровенность оказалось задачей куда более сложной, чем Байлшмидту показалось изначально. Но по ходу прогулки писатель все же расслабился и поделился историями из детства, которое он провел по большей части в деревне. С большой теплотой он рассказывал о сестре, и с уважением - о деде.

Мать же он не упомянул вовсе, но Гилберт, в этот раз вспомнив из личного дела, что она умерла молодой, проявил несвойственную ему обычно деликатность и расспрашивать не стал.

В конце концов они решили посидеть в маленькой очаровательной кафешке. В этом заведении было что-то наподобие самообслуживания: нужно было выстоять очередь, взять поднос, набрать себе выпечки и заказать чай или кофе и уже с этим направляться к кассе. Поскольку Гилберт считал, что он куда более "пробивной", Иван был оставлен пасти приглянувшийся им столик.

Людей было много, но атмосфера уюта от этого не терялась. Брагинский уже было расслабился, откинувшись на плетеное кресло, как услышал до боли знакомый голос.

\- О, какие люди!

Иван с неохотой обернулся, и так прекрасно зная, кого увидит.

К нему, сияя белозубой улыбкой, спешил молодой парень в клетчатой рубашке. Голубые глаза за стеклами очков лихорадочно блестели. Подойдя к столику Ивана, он уселся напротив писателя и задорно подмигнул.

Вспомнишь солнце - вот и лучик, - с досадой подумал Брагинский, натягивая на лицо добродушную улыбку.

\- А я вот случайно шел мимо и решил поздороваться...

\- Вот и шел бы мимо, - хмыкнул Брагинский.

\- Хах! А ты все так же меня не любишь. Мог бы хоть вид сделать для приличия, - Альфред довольно осклабился. Вся его напускная беззаботность сошла на нет. - Кстати, как статья моя? Читал?

\- Читал. Стиль по-прежнему хромает.

Альфред перестал улыбаться. Его пронизывающий взгляд стал задумчивым. Он внимательно рассматривал Ивана, будто впервые видел.

\- Знаешь, я ведь был ничуть не хуже тебя. Да, может, мне не хватало где-то мастерства, но ведь и ты не идеален. Но ты, _Ваня, никогда не хотел меня признать. Всегда смотрел с таким презрением, - тонкие губы мужчины исказились неприятной усмешкой._

_\- Я никогда не смотрел на тебя с презрением, Джонс. Ты сам себя накрутил, а теперь на меня злишься, - Брагинский устало вздохнул. Этот разговор напрягал его с самого начала._

_\- Ну конечно. Легко говорить тебе, человеку, у которого все есть изначально. И талант, и признание, - Альфред подвинулся ближе, приобняв писателя за плечи, и зашептал ему на ухо: - Ну признайся, Ванечка, ты-то всегда был рад посмеяться надо мной. Помнишь тот случай? Даже тогда все были на твоей стороне._

_\- Альфред, ты нарываешься. Хватит уже, отодвинься от меня, - чаша терпения Брагинского уже грозила переполниться._

_Джонс же, привыкший переть напролом, хотел было сказать что-то, но его плечо сжали как в стальных тисках. Он охнул и развернулся, собираясь уже высказать смельчаку все, что думает._

_\- Слышь, парень, у тебя что, печень запасная есть? Вали-ка отсюда, пока жив-здоров, - альбинос хмуро смотрел на американца._

_\- А ты кто такой? - прошипел Джонс, сразу став похожим на взъерошенного петуха._

_\- Я парень его. Вопросы? - Гилберт ехидно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как на лице Альфреда проступает злоба, а у Ивана - изумление._

_Не подрались они только усилиями охраны и Брагинского. Ну, как не подрались. Нос-то ему расквасить Байлшмидт успел, сам же получил в подарок синяк на скуле. Сейчас он уже сидел дома, на полюбившемся диване, и писатель обрабатывал его "боевые ранения", продолжая укоризненно смотреть._

_\- Ну, что? Этот мудак заслужил! А то раскудахтался... - Гилберт поморщился, ощутив жжение от прикосновения ватки смоченной в перекиси. - Кстати, что это еще за "тот случай"?_

_\- Ты слышал, да? - Брагинский вздохнул. Ну не везет ему сегодня._

_\- Слышал, - буркнул Гилберт. Он вообще чувствовал какую-то иррациональную обиду. Как будто этот мерзкий Джонс знает об Иване больше, чем он._

_Русский обреченно вздохнул. Вспоминать эту, более чем неприятную историю, не хотелось. Но Гилберт ведь обидится... Уже вон надулся, как ребенок, которого без сладкого оставили._

_\- Не знаю с чего начать. Ты уже знаешь, что мы учились вместе. И в школе, и позже в университете. Ему всегда казалось, что я над ним смеюсь, что намеренно "не признаю его". Я просто не хотел с ним общаться, слишком разные у нас были интересы. Мне думалось, он перебесится и успокоится, но со временем стало только хуже._

_\- А что за "тот случай"? Он приставал к тебе, да? - недобро прищурившись спросил Гилберт._

_"Надо же, какая проницательность. Браво, детектив" - Брагинский тяжко вздохнул._

_\- Да. Было дело. Я ему тогда врезал слегка, чтоб мозги на место встали. Не помогло._

_\- И что он сделал потом? - поинтересовался Байлшмидт, уже и сам догадываясь._

_\- Рассказал всем и каждому, что я "по мальчикам". Думал, меня возненавидят. Но у нас люди были понимающие, молодежь так вообще всегда к этому проще относится. В общем, не вышло у него ничего._

_\- Вот же гад! А сам-то... Мало я ему врезал, - сокрушенно покачал головой детектив. И тут же строго посмотрел на Ивана. - А ты что, не мог сразу рассказать об этом? Или он тебе все же нравился?_

_\- Гилберт, ты что, совсем лопух? Стал бы я его бить, если б он мне нравился. Я просто не хотел лишний раз ворошить эти неприятные воспоминания. - Иван неожиданно хитро на него посмотрел, после чего, сжав лицо детектива в ладонях, сказал, глядя ему прямо в глаза, - Ты пока что в моем рейтинге номер один._

_Поцелуй был ожидаемым, но Гилберт все равно ощутил, как сердце начало отбивать ритм чечетки. Губы у Ивана мягкие, сладкие и с привкусом корицы, и Байлшмидт чувствует что "уплывает". Он в ответ обнял его за талию, притянув к себе. Иван легко отдал инициативу, позволяя Гилберту вести в поцелуе. Тот в свою очередь сжимал его в объятьях, жадно и немного грубо целовал._

_Когда они отлипли друг от друга, Иван выскользнул из его рук и, весело подмигнув, прощебетал что-то про срочную сдачу рукописей и выскочил за дверь. Гилберт еще с минуту сидел на диване, блаженно улыбаясь, а потом резко "протрезвел"._

_\- Эй, что значит "пока что номер один"?!_

_Ответом ему был лишь переливчатый смех Ивана._

_Гилберт улыбнулся. Вот, еще одно открытие на сегодня. Он, оказывается, настоящий ревнивец._


	11. Прогулки под луной

_Дождь привычно отбивал свою успокаивающую мелодию._

_Тяжелые капли заползали за шиворот и неприятно холодили кожу. Волосы прилипли ко лбу и лезли в глаза, а рубашка облепила торс._

_На асфальте лежало начинающее остывать тело. Кровь, смешиваясь с дождевой водой, превращалась из алой в розовую._

_Мужчина хмыкнул. Как хорошо природа умеет заметать следы._

_Взгляд убийцы скользнул по лежащей на земле фигуре. В этот раз получилось не так красиво, как в предыдущий, он даже чувствует себя немного виноватым._

_В следующий раз нужно стараться лучше._

Иван проснулся резко. Еще несколько секунд его не оставляло ощущение падения, будто он проваливается в вязкую болотную жижу. И этот аромат сырости...

Писатель огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть комнату. Гилберт рядом безмятежно спал, и его сопение немного успокоило Брагинского. Губы чуть дрогнули в усталой улыбке.

Это был первый кошмар за все то время, что Гилберт ночует с ним. И этот сон был еще реалистичнее, чем те, что были раньше. Капли дождя на коже, пятна крови на белой ткани рубашки, холодящая руку сталь...

Это _слишком_ реально.

А дождь все продолжал отбивать ритм, ударяясь о крышу и стекла окон. Свет луны слабо освещал комнату, и очертания предметов были размытыми.

Все вокруг, и Гилберт, и копошащийся где-то кот, и мягкий плед на кровати, все казалось таким зыбким, что на секунду у Ивана мелькнула абсурдная мысль: "А может это все сон, а то, _другое_ , реальность?".

Там все было таким ярким, почти кричащим, каждая деталь врезалась в память. Холод дождя, приятная тяжесть металла в руке, солоноватый привкус крови на губах и ощутимый аромат влаги...

Может он и правда убивает людей по ночам, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, приходит домой и заваливается спать? Иван сказал бы себе, что это абсурд, но сейчас он уже не был так уверен в своей невиновности.

Потому что этим снам не было никакого рационального объяснения. Ни-ка-ко-го. И ни один психиатр ему не поможет. Максимум, что ему светит, это быть признанным невменяемым. Но еще не известно что лучше - тюрьма или психушка.

Брагинский вспомнил притчу, которую ему рассказал однажды его друг из университета, китаец Ван Яо.[1]

\- Писатель ли я, которому снится, что он убийца, или же я убийца, которому снится, что он писатель?

Иван тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в хотя бы относительный порядок. Он уже все для себя решил. Иногда все, что нужно, это сделать рывок, а потом плыть по течению.

Так не может продолжаться. В любом случае, как бы там ни было, то, что он собирается провернуть - единственный выход в этой ситуации. Но следует быть осторожным, Гилберт едва ли разделит его энтузиазм.

Мужчина постарался как можно тише выскользнуть из-под одеяла. Кровать противно скрипнула, и Брагинский затаил дыхание. Гилберт что-то пробурчав во сне перевернулся на другой бок и вновь засопел. Иван облегченно выдохнул. Вот же черт. Чуть не попался.

В темноте чистым янтарем сверкнули глаза Ивана Васильевича. Писатель приложил палец к губам, и кот, словно поняв хозяина, не издал ни звука, лишь недовольно дернул хвостом.

Паркет тоже, как назло, начал скрипеть, но Байлшмидт спал слишком крепко, привыкший к шуму на работе. И это сыграло на руку.

Если бы Брагинский не знал свою квартиру так хорошо, вплоть до самой незаметной трещинки в штукатурке, он точно запнулся бы о что-то по дороге. Но эта участь миновала его, и мужчина, быстро обувшись, накинул на плечи любимое бежевое пальто и выскользнул на улицу. Дверь закрыть он попросту забыл.

Буквально через пять минут его пребывания на улице одежда промокла так, что хоть выжимай. Но мужчина был готов благодарить погоду хотя бы за то, что в этом довольно людном районе сейчас было тихо и пусто, как в морге.

Он не знал куда шел, но повинуясь какому-то неведомому зову, быстро петлял по улицам. Он был уверен, что в этот раз найдет тело раньше полиции.

***

Ритмичная клубная музыка буквально вкручивалась в виски тупой болью. От неоновых огней и обилия ядовитых цветов рябило в глазах, а еще Франциск готов был поклясться, что в этом помещении кислорода почти не было. Зато в избытке ощущались ароматы алкоголя, дешевых духов и пота.

"Какого черта я здесь забыл?", - с тоской подумал француз. Сам он предпочитал места подороже и поэлегантнее.

"Черт" тем временем опрокинул в себя уже десятый шот. Глаза, обычно сияющие чистой зеленью и смотрящие холодно и цепко, будто подернулись пеленой. Золотые волосы забавно топорщились во все стороны, а рваные джинсы и черная футболка в обтяжку с принтом в виде Юнион Джека[2] окончательно убили образ респектабельного и зрелого мужчины.

Кто бы мог подумать, что способны сделать с надменным Артуром Керклендом пара стаканов виски.

То, что пить англичанин не умеет совершенно, Бонфуа понял сразу, но чтобы настолько... А ведь взрослый человек. Но нет, увы.

И, если поначалу наблюдать за пьяным детективом было забавно, позже Франциск забеспокоился. Артур был из тех людей, которые по жизни очень сдержанны, но алкоголь срывает им все ограничители.

К слову, пить вместе они повадились с той самой памятной ночи, когда узнали, что являются соседями. Не то чтобы Франциск был любителем нажраться в хлам. А вот Артур был.

Оставалось только удивляться, откуда полицейскому может быть известно такое количество злачных мест. Причем, судя по реакции персонала, англичанин был завсегдатаем таких заведений. Ну что же, каждый расслабляется как может.

Франциск готов был стерпеть многое от своего вредного соседа. Он сдержался когда Керкленд забрался на барную стойку и под одобрительный свист толпы начал стягивать с себя футболку. Он сдержался когда этот англичашка начал изливать ему душу, рассказывая какой у него брат-мудак и почему он так ненавидит Шотландию.

Но стоило ему увидеть, как Артур, пошатываясь, подошел к какому-то парню и уселся ему на колени, Бонфуа почувствовал, что с него на сегодня хватит. Он метнулся к этой сладкой парочке и резким движением сдернул опешившего Артура.

Еще минут пять он пробирался через беснующихся людей, бесцеремонно расталкивая их локтями и таща мало что соображающего Керкленда на буксире.

Свежий после дождя воздух буквально оживил француза. После прокуренного и душного бара уличная прохлада казалась восхитительной.

До дома они добрались, что удивительно, без особых приключений. Местная гопота, попытавшаяся было привязаться к ним, узнав Артура, предпочла быстренько ретироваться, и Франциск правда не хотел задумываться почему.

Дождь уже почти перестал идти, осталась только едва ощутимая морось. Артур еле волочил ноги и все норовил привалиться к плечу француза и тому для удобства пришлось приобнять Керкленда за талию.

Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое. Луна на темном небосклоне казалась просто огромной, и ее мягкое свечение посеребрило волосы Артура, а его кожа как будто впитала этот свет.

Если бы Керкленд был в более вменяемом состоянии, Бонфуа бы непременно пошутил на счет романтичной обстановки. Но тут он совершенно случайно посмотрел на право и увидел смутно знакомую фигуру.

Он для верности тряхнул головой и снова посмотрел туда, но мужчины и след простыл. Франц для себя решил, что бежевое пальто и сиреневый шарф ему просто привиделись.

Очухался англичанин только на лестничной площадке и тут же гордо отказался от поддержки Бонфуа. Франциск почти с умилением понаблюдал, как Керкленд пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину. На двадцать третьей попытке Артур сдался и, прислонившись к двери, сполз на пол.

\- Пойдем ко мне. Переночуешь спокойно, - француз сжал запястья детектива и аккуратно поставил мужчину на ноги.

\- Тц! Отстань, извращенец! А то я не знаю, что ты со мной сделаешь! Я знаешь сколько таких, как ты пересажал... - пытаясь справиться с заплетающимся языком отозвался англичанин.

\- Ну и сиди тут, - Бонфуа демонстративно хлопнул дверью, заходя в квартиру.

Артур прикрыл глаза и простоял минул пять прислонившись к стене. Думать не хотелось. Хотелось курить. Просто до ужаса. А еще эта чертова дверь...

Ощутив чужое прикосновение, Керкленд неохотно открыл глаза.

\- Ты же ушел.

\- Как ты плохо обо мне думаешь, неужто решил, что я правда тебя тут оставлю? - Франциск почти с искренним возмущением воззрился на детектива.

Артур пожал плечами. Он бы на месте Бонфуа так и поступил.

Накатившая усталость достигла своего пика, поэтому Керкленд даже не стал сопротивляться, когда француз потянул его за руку в свою квартиру. Разве что ворчал по привычке.

Ему хватило минуты после приземления на диван чтобы заснуть. Только на периферии сознания мелькнула искра возмущения, когда он на секунду ощутил чужие мягкие губы.

Нет, он точно накостыляет этому лягушатнику. Завтра. Если не забудет.

***

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и оно прорвется сквозь клетку ребер и, как птица, вырвется наружу.

Промокшая одежда тяжелой грудой лежала на полу. Тело еще била дрожь и в горле уже ощущалось неприятное першение. Но это все мелочи. Самое главное, он видел. _Видел!_

Все было точно как в его сне. До мельчайших деталей. Он нашел новую жертву. Сомнений быть не могло - то, что он решил, единственный выход. Если он ничего не сделает, люди так и будут умирать.

Он быстро обтерся махровым полотенцем и переоделся в сухое. Комната по прежнему была погружена в полумрак и единственный, кто заметил его появление был все тот же Иван Васильевич.

Брагинский, бесшумно ступая по паркету, подошел к тумбочке, на которой были вещи Гилберта. Взгляд невольно метнулся к его лицу и на секунду появилась малодушная мысль все бросить и спрятаться за спину Байлшмидта, но Иван ее отбросил как недостойную. Он и так достаточно прятался, в первую очередь от самого себя.

Сжав в руках мобильник немца, Иван так же бесшумно покинул спальню. Паркет, как назло, не издал ни звука.

Стоя в гостиной и вглядываясь в ночное небо, Брагинский в который раз услышал механический женский голос, вещавший, что абонент недоступен.

_Ну же! Черт возьми!_

Но вот, в трубке послышался сонный и хриплый голос.

Иван облегченно вздохнул.

***

Франциск сидел в кресле и, покачивая в руках бокал с вином, любовался круглым ликом луны. Иногда он отрывал взгляд от неба и смотрел на спящего на диване мужчину.

Черты его лица разгладились. Обычно нахмуренные густые брови расслаблены. Это сразу скидывало Артуру пару лет и он казался совсем юным.

Франциск усмехнулся. Керкленд - первый человек, которого Франциск пустил ночевать в свою квартиру, не считая Ивана. Но тот был другом, а англичанин кто ему? Очередное увлечение?

Во всяком случае, раньше увлечения француза источали аромат дорогих духов и нежно ворковали приятности на ушко, и уж точно от них не несло перегаром. А Керкленд еще и ругался, как портовый грузчик.

Ко всему прочему, Бонфуа внезапно осознал, что горьковатый привкус виски и сигарет ему нравится гораздо больше, чем вкус клубничного блеска для губ, как у его предыдущей пассии.

От столь романтичных мыслей его отвлекла резко ворвавшаяся в тишину мелодия тяжелого рока. Артур, как по команде, подскочил и начал шарить по карманам джинсов, под удивленным взглядом француза.

Басы еще секунд десять надрывались, прежде чем Керкленд достал телефон и, взглянув на дисплей, нажал кнопку принятия вызова.

\- Байлшмидт! Ты совсем охренел, знаешь который час?!

\- Это не Гилберт.

Артур осекся и замолчал. Из трубки раздалось какой-то шуршание, а потом голос продолжил.

\- У меня не было вашего номера, поэтому я взял его телефон.

\- Брагинский? Что вам нужно? У вас что-то серьезное? - тон Артура сразу стал деловым. Он умел моментально переключаться в рабочий режим.

С минуту повисло молчание.

\- Брагинс...

\- Да. Я хочу признаться в убийстве.

Артур уронил трубку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Притча, которую рассказал Ивану Яо: «Однажды Чжуанцзы приснилось, что он — бабочка, весело порхающий мотылёк. Он наслаждался от души и не осознавал, что он Чжуанцзы. Но, вдруг проснулся, очень удивился тому, что он — Чжуанцзы и не мог понять: снилось ли Чжуанцзы, что он — бабочка, или бабочке снится, что она — Чжуанцзы?!»
> 
> [2] - Юнион Джек. Неофициальное название флага Соединенного Королевства.


	12. Синдром Джекилла и Хайда

Иван сидел на жестком железном стуле с самым безмятежным видом, какой только может быть у человека, обвиняемого в серийных убийствах. Он с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на взъерошенного Керкленда, прожигающего его гневным взглядом.

\- Брагинский... вы хоть понимаете, о чем говорите?

\- Об убийствах, по-видимому. - все так же спокойно, даже с ноткой насмешки, отозвался Иван.

Артур готов был взвыть от злости. Мало того, что он ночью сломя голову ломанулся в участок, так еще и этот над ним издевается! Нет, он конечно подозревал Брагинского, чего уж греха таить. С другой стороны, было много причин, по которым англичанин с большим трудом мог поверить в слова писателя.

Да, у Ивана нет алиби. Да, он психически нестабилен. Но "нестабилен" не значит опасен, это еще не повод записать человека в психопаты. Что дальше... Мотив. Какой? Ничего общего между жертвами нет. С Иваном они связаны очень посредственно, с некоторыми он был шапочно знаком, с некоторыми - нет. Никакого общего типажа.

Ни-че-го.

Далее. Убийства по книгам? Зачем? Это все равно, что написать у себя на лбу "я сделал это". Чтобы привлечь внимание? Но Кику охарактеризовал Ивана как интроверта, даже, в некоторой степени, социофоба. Этому человеку не нужны овации и всеобщее поклонение.

Орудие убийства? Нашли, но отпечатков нет. К тому же, нужно иметь медицинское образование или хотя бы большой опыт в разделке мяса, чтобы так ловко делать из людей нарезку. У Ивана нет таких навыков. По крайней мере, по официальным источникам информации.

Зато Иван в мельчайших подробностях описал, что и как он делал. Даже Артура, бывалого полицейского, пробрало, когда он слушал, как писатель спокойно, будто говорил о погоде, рассказывал о процессе превращения жертв в эти, так называемые, "шедевры".

Но так было далеко не со всеми телами. Было много и тех, о которых Иван ничего внятного не сказал. И даже смотрел по-детски удивленно.

Теперь перед Артуром стоял сложный выбор. Что делать с писателем? Он все же публичный человек, дело и так громкое, а тут еще и личность Ивана... Опять же, не стоит забывать о генерале Морозе. Что он предпримет? Отмажет внука? У Ивана достаточно денег на очень хорошего адвоката. А еще, если будет суд присяжных, возможно люди будут сочувствовать ему...

Еще один вопрос мучил детектива. Зачем Иван признался? Сам, лично, позвонил Артуру. Да еще и в спешке, с телефона Гилберта. Как будто торопился. Может он покрывает кого-то? Кого-то, кто ему небезразличен? Или пытается потянуть время? Пустить следствие по ложному следу?

Керкленд ощутил, как тупая боль забилась в висках. Этот допрос вытянул из него последние силы. Иван же будто бы и не переживал, смотря на него уверенно и даже с каплей сочувствия. Вот же ублюдок.

Стоило Артуру выйти из комнаты для допросов как к нему подскочил взволнованный Бонфуа.

\- Ну, как он? Плохо выглядит, да? Совсем умом двинулся...

\- Тц! Какого ты мечешься, как курица-наседка?! - Англичанин раздраженно зыркнул на Франциска. - Вот скажи честно, ты знал, что он псих?

\- Он не псих. Он просто... ранимый. Тонко чувствующий. Как все творческие люди. Просто дай мне поговорить с ним.

\- Ты не родственник и не адвокат. Не положено. - Француз сложил руки в просительном жесте и умоляюще посмотрел на полицейского. Артур фыркнул. - Ладно, только быстро. Может, вправишь ему мозги. Постарайся объяснить ему, что он может получить лет двадцать.

Бонфуа кивнул и быстро скользнул в комнату. Через толстое стекло было видно, как он сел на стул напротив Ивана, а тот ему тепло улыбнулся. Жаль, не слышно, о чем они говорят.

Керкленд устало вздохнул и поплелся в курилку. Ему еще предстоял нелегкий разговор с Гилбертом.

***

Иван с интересом рассматривал полупустую комнату. Ну, как полупустую, скорее очень аскетичную. Из мебели здесь были только железные стол и два таких же жестких стула. Серые, крашеные стены навевали тоску.

А еще он боялся встречи с Гилом, поэтому не сдержал облегченного вздоха, увидев Франциска. Трусливо, конечно. Но сейчас он на большее не способен. Страха не было, скорее нервозность и чувство вины. Вот только, перед кем? Перед Гилбертом или же перед жертвами? Писатель и сам не был уверен до конца в своей авантюре, но определенные мысли у него появились уже давно.

\- Жан, что ты творишь? Скажи мне, у тебя какой-то план или ты просто нашел способ сбежать от меня, чтобы не писать новую книгу? - Бонфуа улыбнулся, пытаясь шуткой разрядить атмосферу, но улыбка его была несколько натянутой.

\- Конечно, Франц, именно чтобы сбежать от тебя я все это и затеял, - Брагинский тихонько рассмеялся, но, встретившись с серьезным взглядом друга, осекся, - Скажи, Франц, ты можешь довериться мне?

\- Ну, разумеется я верю тебе! Ни за что не поверю, что ты мог так хладнокровно убить кучу народа и спать спокойно, - француз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. - А теперь расскажи мне нормально, зачем весь этот цирк? Артур зол как черт.

\- Оу, у тебя с ним роман, да? - Иван хитро улыбнувшись придвинулся ближе к другу и понизив голос сказал, - А вкус-то у тебя испортился, Бонфуа.

\- Ох, Жан, нашел время говорить о любви! - француз весьма картинно возвел глаза к воображаемому небу, на месте которого оказался сероватый потолок полицейского участка.

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу эту фразу от тебя, - хмыкнул Брагинский. - Друг, ты можешь просто поверить мне? Просто подождать.

Франциск даже подскочил со стула от возмущения.

\- Подождать? Чего? Второго пришествия?! Жан, ты понимаешь во что ты влез? - видя, что его пламенная речь не произвела впечатления, Франциск решил зайти с другой стороны, - Тебе не жаль того влюбленного в тебя мальчика? Я его видел мельком, он был таким расстроенным...

Как и рассчитывал Бонфуа, Иван сразу сник.

\- Ну зачем ты так со мной. И без того тошно.

\- Ладно-ладно. Если ты так уверен в своем плане, я лезть не буду. В конце концов, книги и в тюрьме писать можно. - Франц опять опустился на стул и теперь выглядел вполне расслабленно. - Хочешь послушать про Артура?

\- О, нет! Боже избавь меня выслушивать твои восторженные напевы...

\- Он просто ужасен. У него отвратный характер, он ругается как портовый грузчик, не умеет вести хозяйство, слушает панк-рок и таскается по всяким злачным местам. А еще у него обветренные губы.

\- ...

\- Знаешь, Жан. Это любовь.

Впервые за эти несколько напряженных дней Иван действительно от души рассмеялся.

***

Гилберт выкурил уже почти полпачки. Он не считал. Ему казалось, что все это какой-то дурной сон. Нет. Нет. Нет. Это просто не может быть.

\- Может.

Байлшмидт резко развернулся. Так и есть. Артур стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и выглядел немного виновато. Из-за неестественного электрического света его кожа казалась еще бледнее, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, Керкленд выглядел смертельно уставшим.

"Едва ли я сам лучше смотрюсь".

Эта новость выбила его из колеи. Нет. Иван не мог. Не мог и все. Плевать на все улики и доказательства. Он докажет, что это неправда.

\- Послушай, Гилберт. Без субординации, просто как друга. Я прожил на этом свете чуть больше, чем ты, и я повидал всякое. Мы никогда не можем быть уверенными, что знаем человека. Мы можем прожить рядом с ним десятки лет и все равно не понимать, что у него на уме. А ты знаешь Брагинского без году неделю.

Гилберт умом понимал, что Артур прав. Байлшмидт знает писателя совсем мало, разве этого достаточно, чтобы быть настолько уверенным в нем? Но, прислушиваясь к себе, Гилберт уверился, что да, достаточно.

\- Я хочу поговорить с Хондой. Он же беседовал с Иваном?

Артур чуть нахмурился. Естественно Байлшмидт так просто не откажется от своих убеждений, он же упрямый как баран. А тут еще и чувства замешаны...

"Хотя... Мне ли его осуждать? Я ведь тоже... Черт."

\- Ладно, поговори с Кику, послушай, что он тебе скажет насчет Брагинского. И да, Гилберт, не делай глупостей.

Немец кивнул и, постаравшись принять как можно более невозмутимый вид, вышел из комнаты под пристальным взглядом Артура.

В прочем, пребывать в гордом одиночестве долго Керкленду не пришлось. В помещение ввалилась Хедервари, таща за собой молодого шатена разукрашенного татуировками.

\- Шеф! Я нашла его!

\- Кто это? - Артур несколько презрительно оглядел молодого парня весьма неформального вида. Тот, ничуть не смутившись, выдержал его взгляд.

\- Вот, познакомтесь, Роланд Эдельштайн собственной персоной!

***

Зеленый чай с ароматом жасмина совсем не успокоил расшатанную нервную систему детектива Байлшмидта. Он отбивал пальцами по столешнице какую-то привязчивую мелодию начисто игнорируя укоризненный взгляд психолога.

Кику Хонда был очень умным и проницательным человеком, и, что немаловажно, умел держать язык за зубами и зачастую оставлял свое мнение при себе. Но, в этот раз, видимо не получится.

\- Вы о чем-то хотели побеседовать со мной? - осторожно начал японец, пытаясь тонко намекнуть, что пора бы уже и изложить цель своего визита. Хотя несложно догадаться.

Байлшмидт устало потер переносицу и уставился на психолога мутным взглядом. Черты его лица будто бы заострились, а сам он выглядел несколько осунувшимся.

\- Скажи мне, Хонда, мог ли он сделать это?

Японец заколебался. У него тоже были некоторые соображения на счет дела загадочного Потрошителя. Но это лишь его идеи, и доказательств этому нет. А реакция Гилберта непредсказуема...

\- Вы читали произведения Стивенсона?

\- Что? - немец изумленно смотрел на Хонду.

\- Возможно, вы читали "Странную историю Доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда"? Ее герой, доктор Джекилл, страдал раздвоением личности. Он имел темное альтер-эго, мистера Хайда, который убивал людей, но сам доктор об этом не знал...

Гилберт нахмурился. Он безусловно понял этот прозрачный намек.

\- То есть, ты полагаешь, что Иван страдает раздвоением личности? Что он убивает, и не помнит об этом?

\- Я всего лишь предполагаю. Доказать это крайне сложно, но подумайте вот о чем. Ему предъявляют очень серьезные обвинения, не лучше ли будет, если его признают душевно больным?

Байлшмидт лишь покачал головой.

\- Я не верю в это. Он совершенно адекватный. Это все какой-то фарс. И я узнаю в чем тут дело, - немец решительно направился к выходу, по пути обдумывая, кто бы мог ему помочь. Разумеется, друзья его не кинут. В первую очередь он найдет Лизавету.

Кику с тихим вздохом поставил чашку на стол. В груди острой иглой кольнула совесть. Может, стоило рассказать о своих подозрениях? А вдруг он ошибается? Нет, он должен еще раз все проверить. Немедленно.

***

Лиза скептически выгнула бровь, но молча слушала излагающего свой гениальный план Гилберта. Тот, весь на эмоциях, вещал нечто невероятное в своей невыполнимости.

\- Поправь меня, если я не так поняла. Тебе зачем-то позарез нужно в закрытый архив, а ключ есть только у Керкленда, и мы должны этот самый ключ стащить, а еще запереть Артура где-то, что бы он нас не запалил, пока мы будем там рыться, ища хрен знает что. Я ничего не упустила?

\- Все правильно, - Гилберт улыбнулся и через секунду согнулся пополам от неслабого удара.

\- Если меня уволят, будешь содержать меня до конца жизни, или найдешь мне мужа, - хмыкнула Хедервари.

Гилберт выпрямился и, все еще держась за живот, хохотнул. Ну, кто бы сомневался, что Лизка его не кинет. Вот только в плане были довольно обширные белые пятна. Например, как украсть ключ и куда деть Артура.

\- А вот на этот счет можешь положиться на меня. Есть тут талантливые товарищи...


	13. Офисная романтика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного сомнительного юмора :)

Утренний свет едва просачивался сквозь плотные жалюзи. Высокий мужчина ходил по комнате из стороны в сторону, как разъяренный тигр.

"Вот же ублюдки. Они посмели протянуть свои загребущие ручонки к Нему!"

Просто немыслимо. За такое нужно убивать особенно медленно и мучительно. Сама мысль, что он где-то там, в этом полицейском участке, так далеко от него... Нет! Он так с ума сойдет, если ничего не сделает.

Паркет жалобно скрипнул, когда мужчина чеканным шагом прошествовал по комнате и опустился на диван. Ярость клокотала внутри и требовала выхода.

Взгляд его невольно упал на журнальный столик, стоящий вплотную к дивану. На нем лежал целый ворох фотографий, газетных вырезок и книг.

Почти на всех фотографиях был один и тот же человек: высокий блондин с отстраненным взглядом. Некоторые из фото были довольно старыми, а некоторые казалось еще пахнут типографской краской.

Он протянул руку и взял ближайшую стопку. Одна за другой фотографии падали на пол, пока в руках мужчины не осталась всего одна. На ней был все тот же блондин. Но не один.

Рядом с ним стоял альбинос в темном пальто, который, задорно улыбаясь, придерживал Ивана Брагинского (а это был именно он) за талию.

Противный звук рвущийся бумаги прорезал тишину. Мужчина аккуратно оторвал ту часть фотографии, на которой был писатель и положил ее на стол. Ту же часть, где был альбинос, смял и кинул в корзину с бумажным мусором.

Туда же полетела и свежая газета с броским заголовком "Известный писатель - серийный убийца?".

Щелкнула зажигалка и в полутемном помещении теперь отчетливо алел тлеющий конец сигареты. Мужчина, чуть подумав, взял стоящий на столе бокал с алкоголем и вылил его содержимое в корзину, после чего чиркнул зажигалкой второй раз.

Комнату осветили всполохи от горящей бумаги. Мерзкий запах паленой резины защекотал ноздри. Омерзительно.

Пора бы заняться делом. Он докажет Ему, на что он готов ради своей любви. А еще нужно избавиться от одного мусора, который вечно путается под ногами.

***

\- Ну что, алкоголики-тунеядцы, служить Родине будем?

Лиза начала свой гениальный план на самой торжественной ноте. Стоящий рядом с ней Тони энтузиазма явно не разделял, но его вообще никто не спрашивал, хочет он участвовать в этой затее или нет. Все происходило в добровольно-принудительном порядке.

"Алкоголики-тунеядцы" в лице Феликса, Райвиса и Эдуарда весьма скептично воззрились на девушку. На самом деле скептично смотрел Эдик, Райвис же трясся от ужаса, а Феликс уже прикидывал, какую выгоду можно извлечь из ситуации.

\- Да мы, как пионеры, всегда готовы. Что делать-то надо? - нарочито лениво отозвался Лукашевич. Ему импонировал почти безумный блеск в глазах Хедервари. Он даже почувствовал некое родство душ.

\- Задача у нас предельно проста: пока один пропащий от любви товарищ будет спасать принцессу, нам надо отвлечь дракона.

\- Чур, "дракон" мне, - Феликс предвкушающе хихикнул. Он просто не мог упустить случая сделать подлянку Артуру.

\- Не торопись, добрый молодец. У нас тут на всех работенка. Кто из вас карманник? Ты, кажется? - Лиза впилась взглядом в сжавшегося Райвиса, который лишь робко кивнул. - Отлично! Значит так, сейчас мы сделаем вот что...

***

У Артура с самого утра было отвратительнейшее настроение. Вообще, оно всегда было ниже среднего, но сегодня опустилось до исторического минимума. Мало ему журналюг (будь проклят этот вездесущий Джонс!), так еще и Бонфуа наотрез отказался уходить, мотивируя это тем, что он не оставит друга в беде.

А еще его подчиненные вели себя крайне странно. Весь день ходили тише воды, ниже травы. Лиза так вообще постоянно порывалась сделать ему чайку и всячески спровадить домой, мол он выглядит плохо, усталый, а мы тут и без вас справимся.

Ага. Щас.

Керкленд и по жизни был тем еще параноиком, а тут уж совсем подозрительная активность этих бездельников. Что-то не в порядке в Датском королевстве...

И еще один раздражающий фактор никак не хотел исчезнуть из поля зрения. "Фактор" был, естественно, небезызвестным французом, и чутье подсказывало Артуру, что он здесь не только из-за своей дружбы с Брагинским. Но мысли об этом детектив предпочитал загнать на край сознания.

\- Послушай, Артур, неужели ты и правда веришь, что Жан мог это сделать? - Франциск вновь завел любимую шарманку.

Опять двадцать пять. Да сколько можно об этом писаке говорить?! Что он с ним как курица с яйцом носится? Достал уже. Может, там все не так прозрачно? Может, они не просто друзья?

Судя по всему, последнее предложение Керкленд невольно озвучил, потому как Франциск уставился на него с искренним недоумением.

\- Я и Жан? Ну что ты, Артур, как можно было подумать...

"Ишь как заливается! Нет уж, нет тебе веры, рожа французская! А то я не знаю, что все вы бабники и кобели...".

Собственно, англичанин хотел было все это повторить вслух, но тут в него на полном ходу врезался невысокий паренек, а буквально через секунду отскочил как ошпаренный и начал несвязно лепетать извинения, чем привел уже порядком осатаневшего Артура в еще более дурное расположение духа.

\- Ты! Хватит извиняться, пошел вон, сопляк! - рыкнул Керкленд, сверкая зелеными глазами не хуже какого-нибудь злющего кота.

Райвис закивал головой, как китайский болванчик, и поспешил смыться, судорожно сжимая в руке связку ключей.

Но на этом приключения "сладкой парочки" не закончились. Артур с Франциском как раз спустились на цокольный этаж, где находились многочисленные хранилища улик и архивы с документами.

Стоило им оказаться в коридоре, как лампы зловеще замигали и погасли. Тьма была настолько непроглядной, что Артур и свою собственную руку мог разглядеть с большим трудом. Вдруг кто-то довольно ощутимо толкнул его, а потом схватив за руку затолкал в узкую комнатку. И в ней уже явно был кто-то еще.

Судя по приглушенным ругательствам и тонкому аромату парфюма, Франциска постигла та же незавидная учесть, что и детектива Керкленда.

Щелкнул дверной замок. Этот звук сразу заставил Артура осознать несколько важных вещей. 1) Он находится в какой-то кладовке с Франциском. 2) Их тут заперли намеренно, и неизвестно, что нужно злоумышленнику(кам). 3) Кто бы это ни был, ему не жить.

Керкленд еще с пару минут пытался выломать дверь, но та не поддавалась. Все же в архивах недавно провели ремонт, и двери, как и все остальное, были совсем новыми, и сделанными явно на совесть.

\- Артур, mon amour, угомонись. Мы сами отсюда не вылезем.

В кладовке горела лишь аварийная лампочка в пять ватт, но этого вполне хватало, чтобы немного ориентироваться в пространстве. Лицо француза он все же мог разглядеть.

Этот гад был абсолютно спокоен! Нет, ну какая наглость! Можно подумать, Артур здесь единственный, кто переживает.

\- Тебе что, вообще плевать? Нас тут запер не пойми кто и неизвестно когда выпустит! Мало ли, что "он" может сделать за время моего вынужденного просиживая штанов тут! - Артур выпалил это на одном дыхании, чувствуя, как накопившаяся за день злость уходит. Ей на смену пришла усталость.

Артур тяжко вздохнул и просто сполз по стене вниз. Рядом с ним, прямо на пол, уселся Франциск. Керкленд ощутил, как француз сжал его руку, и это просто прикосновение непонятно почему смутило детектива. Краска залила лицо, и англичанин впервые порадовался, что в темноте они плохо видят друг друга.

\- Ну, раз уж мы с тобой застряли тут вдвоем, давай поговорим по душам, - промурлыкал Бонфуа. Артур готов был поклясться что этот лягушатник сейчас улыбается. - Пора бы нам обсудить наши отношения. Чью фамилию брать будем?

\- Ч-чего? - Керкленд даже закашлялся от неожиданности.

\- Ну ладно, отложим вопрос с фамилией на потом. Тогда ты ко мне переезжаешь или я к тебе?

\- Эй, а ты не охренел?! Отстать от меня, чертов французишка! - Артур еще с пару минут смачно ругался, проклиная страну лилий и багетов, но успокоившись, тихонько буркнул практически себе под нос, - К тебе, конечно. Не хватало еще, чтобы у меня в квартире валялись твои дурацкие пошлые книжонки!

Франциск хмыкнул. Все же не зря он в этот "план" ввязался. Определенно не зря.

***

Лиза выскочила из архива и, облегченно вздохнув, прислонилась к двери. Слава всем богам. Прокатило.

\- За устроенную личную жизнь можете не благодарить, босс.

Феликс стоявший рядом ехидно усмехнулся.

\- Я типа в афиге. Тут не ментура, а тотально передача "Давай поженимся".

Лиза хихикнула. Действительно, очень емкое определение. Браво, Феликс. Иногда этот парень прямо таки зрит в корень.

\- Ладно, пошли. Остальное уже не наша забота.

Поляк, посерьезнев, кивнул.

В комнате отдыха их уже ждали Райвис, Тони и не отрывающийся от ноутбука Эдуард. Заметив пришедших, он обернулся и отрапортовал:

\- Я настроил программу так, чтобы обесточить только нужный нам этаж. Все остальное работает как надо. Вашему коллеге будет удобно найти то, что нужно.

\- Молодцы! Все сделали как надо, Родина вас не забудет! - Хедервари задорно подмигнула притихшим ребятам. А вот Тони выглядел на удивление меланхолично и, сидя рядом с Эдиком, тоже что-то там рассматривал. - Эй, вы чем там заняты?

\- Ушанки выбираем.

\- Зачем? - опешила Лиза.

\- Затем, что когда босс оттуда выберется, мы все точно отправимся в Сибирь, - тоскливо вздохнув, отозвался Карьедо.

\- Балалайку не забудь купить, - подначил Феликс, пытаясь не заржать в голос.

\- Дурдом, - пробормотал себе под нос Эдик.

Райвис предпочитал молча пить чай.


	14. Буйная головушка

Иван скучающе подпер ладонью подбородок. Время тянулось как резиновое, и писатель уже успел придумать с десяток идей для новых книг. Хотя, с такими приключениями никаких книг не надо...

Мысли наскакивали одна на другую, сосредоточиться на чем-то одном не получалось. Как ни посмотри, а ситуация весьма и весьма скверная. Даже если он невиновен (что еще нужно доказать), все равно он косвенно причастен к смерти всех этих людей, ведь маньяк из большой любви к нему устроил это "шоу".

Были и другие мысли, более личного характера. Гилберт. Как он теперь к нему относится? Он ведь ничего ему не сказал, не объяснил...

Брагинский тяжко вздохнул и помассировал пальцами виски. Тянущая боль, будто терновый венец, сжала голову. А еще где-то в подсознании интуиция вопила во все горло: "Опасность!".

Вот же черт.

А еще вот-вот должен явиться его адвокат...

Хлопнула дверь, вырывая Ивана из печальных дум о делах насущных. В комнату влетел черным вихрем молодой парень, и вместе с ним ощущение опасности усилилось. Брагинский невольно отпрянул.

Холодный взгляд серо-голубых глаз жадно вцепился в него. Еще с минуту парень внимательно оглядывал его, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, после чего наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел писателю прямо в глаза.

Иван, ощущая себя кроликом, сидящим перед голодным удавом, растянул губы в неискренней улыбке.

\- Привет, Коля.

***

Гилберт судорожно потрошил очередную папку. Бесконечное количество фотографий, улик, вещдоков... Все не то. Хотя, погодите-ка...

Немец чуть дрожащими от нетерпения руками выудил из личного дела генерала Мороза пожелтевший от времени листок. Он выглядел основательно помятым, будто кто-то хотел запихнуть его как можно дальше от чужих глаз.

Итак, что же тут у нас... Список наград, личные характеристики, сведения о семье. Так. Детектив аккуратно вытащил из матового файла несколько фото и листок с распечаткой.

Покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза изумленно расширились, едва пробежав взглядом по мелком шрифту. Паззл еще не собрался, но Байлшмидт чувствовал, что вот, еще чуть-чуть...

Что мы имеем. Генерал Мороз. Его внук Иван. Мать умерла больше двадцати лет назад от рук одного маньяка. Громкое дело, полстраны на ушах стояло. Что еще... Другие родственники Ивана: Старшая сестра Ольга. Живет на окраине города. Замужем. Старший брат Александр. Умер пятнадцать лет назад.

А что если...

Нужно проверить. Немедленно.

\- Эй, Гил, ну что там? Нашел что-то стоящее? Скажи, что мы не зря рискуем карьерой, а учитывая, что речь идет о Керкленде, и жизнью тоже, - полным отчаянья тоном спросил Тони.

\- Да, кое-что нашел. И ты поможешь мне это "кое-что" проверить, - немец не сдержал широкой ухмылки. Настроение стремительно ползло вверх. Даже тревога отступила. Он обязательно поможет Ване.

\- Ну да, кто бы сомневался, - кисло отозвался испанец. Последнее время даже вечно неунывающий Карьедо выглядел несколько потрепанно.

\- Ну-ну, чего скис? Давай, бодрячком, все еще впереди!

Увы, Гилберт и сам не знал, насколько интересные открытия ждут его в скором времени.

***

Иван ощущал на своем запястье стальную хватку холодных, как лед, пальцев. Николай смотрел на него, не отрываясь, кажется, даже не моргая. Этот немигающий взгляд нервировал не хуже ножа у горла.

\- Коля, что ты здесь делаешь?

Это должно было прозвучать спокойно, даже строго, но вышло как-то жалко, почти просительно. Неожиданно взгляд Арловского смягчился, и он чуть сжал его руку, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь. Было в этом жесте что-то неправильное, но вырвать руку Иван не посмел.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, - парень улыбнулся, и Иван почувствовал, как табун мурашек скользнул по спине. Хватка на запястье усилилась. Наверняка останутся синяки. - Я уже позвонил адвокату, он скоро приедет. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Брагинский дернулся и изумленно посмотрел на Николая. Он не мог не заметить этот резкий переход на "ты" и такой странный упрек. О чем он должен был рассказать? С чего вдруг?

\- Я не уверен, что понял тебя правильно, - продолжая натянуто улыбаться отозвался писатель, - Мне нечего тебе сказать.

Глаза Николая чуть потемнели, бледные тонкие пальцы сжались на руке Ивана, причиняя уже вполне ощутимую боль. Но потом так же внезапно разжались. Арловский поднялся, окинул Брагинского еще одним долгим взглядом и направился к двери. Уже повернув ручку, он оглянулся и, странно улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Я сделаю _все_ , чтобы ты был счастлив.

После его ухода Ивана окутала звенящая тишина.

***

Артур уже почти не злился. Как-то не очень получалось сердиться на подчиненных (а он был уверен, что здесь замешаны эти придурки!), когда тебя вжимают в стенку, показывая на практике все прелести французского поцелуя.

\- Хватит... Я не могу уже...- хрипло выдохнул Керкленд.

\- Тише, ангел мой, здесь нас едва ли услышат, но все же...

Интимный полумрак разрезал яркий луч света. В дверях застыла смущенная Лиза с фонариком в руках.

\- Упс. Интим-момент! Я, пожалуй, позже зайду, - протараторила девушка и захлопнула дверь.

\- Стоять! - рявкнул ей в след Керкленд, чувствуя как жар снова приливает от других частей тела к лицу. Франциск неосторожно хихикнул, за что получил острым локтем в бок. - Пошли отсюда. Хватит с меня на сегодня кладовок. Найду, кто это сделал - прибью.

Лизавета, бежавшая по коридору, решила, что в ее яойном фанфике лучше от греха подальше сменить имя шефа на какое-нибудь другое. Мало ли, что он на досуге читает.

***

Николай не соврал. Адвокат пришел буквально через десять минут после ухода самого Арловского. Представительный мужчина в явно дорогом костюме вкрадчиво советовал Ивану не говорить вообще ничего.

С приходом Керкленда начался новый виток допроса и последующего срача адвоката с шефом полиции. Брагинский уже почти не слушал их ругань, он неотрывно смотрел на Гилберта, коий тоже присутствовал здесь.

Тот же старательно его игнорировал. Он разговаривал с адвокатом, с Тони, с Артуром, но Ивана обходил вниманием изо всех сил. Брагинский почувствовал накатившую тоску.

"Он ненавидит меня?".

Иван опустил голову, длинная светлая челка закрывала глаза. Темная аура расползлась вокруг, воздух похолодел, заставляя находящихся в комнате людей поежиться.

\- Э-э, я думаю мой клиент уже достаточно здесь засиделся. У вас недостаточно доказательств, обвинение вы предъявить не можете...

\- Он признался! Какие еще обвинения нужны?! - гневно прошипел Керкленд. Казалось еще немного и он начнет кипеть как чайник.

\- Это признания полученные под давлением. К тому же мой клиент э-э-э.. - адвокат опасливо покосился на Ивана, думая, какое бы слово выбрать, чтобы охарактеризовать его, - нестабилен. Его психика очень хрупка, творческий человек, сами понимаете.

\- Ладно, Вы, Брагинский, можете идти. Под подписку о невыезде, - хмуро бросил Артур, одарив его раздраженным взглядом.  
Иван его слова благополучно проигнорировал и, вскочив, кинулся вслед за вышедшим Байлшмидтом.

\- Гилберт! Подожди, давай поговорим! - писатель догнал детектива в коридоре. Тот остановился у автомата с кофе и с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал стенд.

Гилберт резко развернулся и окинул Ивана холодным взглядом. Тот невольно чуть втянул голову в плечи, ощущая себя нашкодившим котом. Судя по всему, немец действительно разозлился.

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? - равнодушным тоном отозвался детектив.

\- Гил, ты сердишься на меня?

Спокойствие и холодность вмиг слетели с лица альбиноса. Алые глаза сузились, выдавая крайнюю степень гнева Байлшмидта.

\- _Сержусь ли я?_ Ты серьезно? Я узнаю, что человек, которого я люблю, признался, что он маньяк, которого я должен поймать. И он даже не удосужился мне позвонить! Нет, блять, я не сержусь, я в бешенстве! - прорычал Гилберт, судорожно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чтобы успокоиться.

Иван секунду смотрел на него изумленно распахнутыми глазами. А в следующие мгновение уже обнимал полицейского. Гилберт очнулся тогда, когда ощутил влагу на своей рубашке. Злость тут же улетучилась.

\- Эй, Вань, ты чего? Ты ревешь что ли? - недоверчиво спросил альбинос.

\- Нет, - шмыгнул носом русский, старательно пряча лицо уткнувшись в грудь Гилберта. Тот несколько рассеянно поглаживал его по спине. Мимо, ухмыляясь, прошел поляк, насвистывая прилипчивый мотивчик попсовой мелодии.

\- Вы бы еще громче отношения выясняли, а то тут не все еще в курсе, кто с кем спит, - ехидно улыбаясь, в лучших традициях Керкленда, поддел Феликс.

\- Не дорос еще меня жизни учить, - буркнул Гилберт, тем не менее понимая, что мелкий паршивец прав. На них и так уже все пялятся.

Гилберт мягко, но настойчиво сжал подбородок Ивана, заставив его поднять взгляд. Ресницы были мокрыми, а глаза немного красными, но почему-то альбиносу казалось, что Ваня выглядит сейчас особенно мило и беззащитно.

\- Пойдем домой, Вань. И пообещай мне, что впредь всегда будешь говорить мне о таких вещах.

Иван улыбнулся, сжав его ладонь.

\- Обещаю, что если меня еще раз обвинят в убийстве кучи народа, я непременно позвоню тебе.

Они засмеялись одновременно. Просто глядя друг другу в глаза и ощущая это странное, но такое правильное единство. Байлшмидт ощущал, как тяжкий груз ответственности, давивший на плечи, если не исчез, то, во всяком случае, стал значительно легче.

Но эту маленькую идиллию разрушил запыхавшийся Керкленд. Он выглядел странно бледным и взъерошенным, но глаза горели как у безумного.

\- Брагинский, Байлшмидт, за мной! Там... Кое-что, что вам непременно нужно увидеть.

Нехорошее предчувствие, почти исчезнувшее с уходом Николая, вновь заскреблось в душе.

В кабинете Керкленда была целая толпа. Гилберт сразу приметил белую, как полотно, Лизу, сидящую на стуле и пьющую, судя по запаху, валерьянку. Андре то и дело щелкал фотоаппаратом.

Иван направился к столу, вокруг которого сгрудились люди. На столе стояла внушительная красная коробка с уже набившей оскомину золотистой лентой.

_Внутри, на бархатной подушечке, кокетливо лежала отрезанная голова Альфреда Ф. Джонса._


	15. Любовная лихорадка или человек, которого нет

Родерих буквально влетел в полицейский участок. Беспокойство за брата пополам с раздражением и усталостью не лучшим образом сказались на его внешнем виде: воротник рубашки измялся, под глазами залегли темные круги, а из идеальной прически выбилось несколько прядей.

Австриец не более чем пару часов назад отыграл концерт и, что называется, "с корабля на бал", поспешил к Роланду. Непутевый братец опять куда-то влип. И ведь наверняка с ним обращаются не лучшим образом...

Живое воображение Эдельштайна в красках расписало ему методы допроса, да такие, что инквизиция курит в сторонке. Поэтому он морально приготовился к тому, что сейчас перед ним предстанет какой-то жирный боров, и начнет тонко намекать на "денежную компенсацию".

Тем сильнее было его изумление, когда на встречу ему вышла Муза. Именно так, с большой буквы.

Девушка была довольно высокой, с гордой осанкой и длинными орехового цвета волосами. Она подошла к нему и начала что-то говорить, но Родерих не слушал. Вернее, слушал, но не слышал. Он, со своим музыкальным слухом, наслаждался мелодичным голосом, начисто игнорируя содержательную часть. Пришел в себя он после того, как Муза "легонько"(наверняка останутся синяки) тряхнула его за плечи.

\- А?..

\- Я говорю, меня зовут Элизабет Хедервари, я старший лейтенант, занимающийся делом вашего брата, - терпеливо повторила девушка, и привычным движением заправила упавшую на лоб прядь за ухо.

\- Какого брата? - все еще находясь в прострации спросил Родерих, не отрывая взгляда от заколочки с розовым цветком в ее роскошных волосах.

Хедервари посмотрела на него, как на душевнобольного.

\- Роланд Эдельштайн ваш брат? - мягко и осторожно осведомилась Лиза, прикидывая, нужно ли вызывать санитаров.

\- А? Да-да. Мой. С ним что-то не так? - постепенно приходя в себя и чувствуя неловкость осведомился австриец.

\- Э... Возможно, - "Кто его знает, может у вас это семейное", - Он - подозреваемый в серьезном преступлении.

Хедервари внимательно посмотрела на Родериха. Если приглядеться, то сходство с Роландом было очевидным. Те же тонкие черты лица (но без пирсинга), та же аристократичная бледность (без многочисленных наколок), красивые и печальные глаза за стеклами элегантных очков (Роланд носил линзы и использовал подводку), но в целом...

\- Твою мать, где ты шлялся?! Я тебе еще два часа назад позвонил!

\- Не груби мне, тем более при даме!

Они были абсолютно разными.

Элизабет с трудом сдержала смех. Ну надо же, эти двое просто ходячий анекдот. Она подошла к смутившемуся Родериху и, аккуратно взяв его под локоть, повела в свой кабинет. Роланд поплелся за ними, бурча под нос что-то нецензурное.

За всей этой трогательной сценой наблюдало с диванчика все то же трио "алкоголиков и тунеядцев". Райвис жался к Эдику, коий весьма нервно протирал очки и периодически недовольно косился на Феликса, который играл в Симс и раздраженно пыхтел из-за того, что персонаж "Arthur Kirkland" ну ни в какую не желал жениться на персонаже "Francis Bonnefoy".

Райвис еще немного поерзал и все же решился высказать свою мысль.

\- Вам н-не кажется, что у этого места какая-то странная аура? - дрожащим голоском сказал латвиец.

Феликс ухмыльнулся.

\- Ага, я давно это приметил. Сначала писака тот с полицейским, потом эта сладкая парочка (он ткнул пальцем в экран телефона), теперь вот Хедервари и очкарик... Кто следующий? - трагичным шепотом продекламировал поляк.

Райвис испуганно икнул. Эдуард все с той же скептичной миной смотрел на Лукашевича. Феликс реакцией в целом остался доволен.

\- Давайте уже домой вернемся, - робко предложил Галанте.

Предложение было принято единогласно.

Но, как известно, жизнь любит сюрпризы. Причем особенно эта вредная дама любит сюрпризы преподносить когда их ну совсем не ждешь.

Феликс, накинувший на плечи куртяшку цвета клубничной жвачки, уже собирался было толкнуть дверь, но кто-то это сделал за него. Юноша от толчка покачнулся и шлепнулся на задницу. На него приземлился молодой парень, несший кипу бумаг. Листки разлетелись по всему коридору.

\- Ох, простите пожалуйста! Вы в порядке? - парень тут же подскочил на ноги и помог Феликсу подняться. Выглядел он несколько смущенным.

\- Да норм все, не кипишуй, - отряхиваясь, заверил его поляк.

\- Точно? Ох, мне так неловко... Я стажер, Торис, - он протянул руку и Лукашевич осторожно пожал ее, - А что это с вашими друзьями?

Поляк резко развернулся и подозрительно оглядел Эдика и Райвиса. Латвиец взирал на него с выражением первобытного ужаса. Фон Бок же как-то бочком пытался отползти к двери.

\- Я же говорил, что это заразно, но меня никто никогда не слушает...

Райвис вцепился в Эдика, мешая ему проводить эти странные маневры. Губы у Галанте дрожали, казалось он сейчас заплачет. Торис с любопытством наблюдал за этой колоритной компанией.

\- Эй, вы чего..? - Лукашевич сделал шаг к ним, но Райвис, громко взвизгнув рванулся к выходу.

\- Он теперь проклят! Как и все они! Я же говорил, что это место ужасно! - истерично верещал латвиец.

\- Феликс, прости нас, мы будем помнить тебя вечно, - голосом кассира из похоронного бюро пробормотал эстонец и, схватив Райвиса, выскочил за дверь.

Еще с минуту в коридоре стояла мертвая тишина. Потом Феликс начал хохотать. А глядя на ничего не понимающего Лоринайтиса смеяться хотелось еще сильнее.

\- Ой, блин, не могу, - держась за живот надрывался поляк, - Вот же дебилы...

Когда он успокоился, то заметил, что Торис все еще стоит рядом и, кажется, не решается спросить о чем-то.

\- Эм, может пойдем кофе выпьем?

\- Ну пошли, - хмыкнул Феликс, - Только кофе чур с коньяком. А то тут такой дурдом творится, что без ста грамм никак.

***

Тони еще раз сверился с адресом. Вроде все верно.

Он ехал на эту окраину города больше двух часов, а все ради выполнения задания Гилберта. Хотя, если все действительно так, как утверждал немец, задание было более чем серьезным.

Где-то здесь, среди очаровательных домиков и милых английских клумб жила Ольга Брагинская. Если кто-то в этой истории и способен пролить свет на ситуацию, то это она.

Дверной звонок весело тренькнул, за дверью послышалось копошение. Испанец терпеливо ждал.

\- Иду-иду, подождите! - попросил приятный женский голос.

Дверь распахнулась, являя взору Карьедо румяную молодую женщину с весьма внушительными формами и коротко остриженными светлыми волосами. Она удивленно посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

\- Простите, я думала это опять сосед пришел...

\- Ничего страшного. Меня зовут Антонио Карьедо, я полицейский.

Улыбка женщины не поблекла, но в глазах появилась капля настороженности.

\- Чем же я могу помочь нашей доблестной полиции?

\- Я хотел поговорить о вашем брате, - спокойно отозвался Тони, внимательно следя за реакцией Ольги.

\- О Ване? Он все еще под подозрением? Мне сказали, что его отпустили под подписку о невыезде...

\- Нет, о _другом_ вашем брате.

Она замерла, как зверь перед охотником. Улыбка сползла с лица и глаза смотрели холодно и отстраненно. Женщина непроизвольно сложила руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Я вас не понимаю. Он умер давным-давно. Зачем ворошить прошлое?

\- Я вас прекрасно понимаю, Ольга. Но нам _придется_ его ворошить. И, может быть, не стоит обсуждать такие вещи на пороге?

Она смерила его долгим взглядом, видимо решая, получиться ли у нее захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом. Но все же кивнула, пропуская в дом.

Ольга налила ему чаю, конечно, из вежливости. Предстоящий разговор заранее тяготил ее, и Тони даже ощутил легкий укол совести, но напомнил себе, что делает это ради благого дела.

\- О чем вы хотите поговорить?

Женщина не смотрела на него, будто прятала взгляд. Антонио, наученный годами расшифровывать каждый жест человека, напрягся. Что-то здесь было не так.

Сразу видно, что Ольга весьма радушная хозяйка. В доме все чисто и аккуратно, очень уютно и пахнет выпечкой. Но, так же заметно, что живет она одна. На мельком увиденных испанцем фотографиях только она сама и Иван. Были еще фото с подругами и одна с дедом.

Но в доме чувствовалось чье-то чужеродное присутствие. Как будто мрачная тень затаилась в этом царстве благодати.

\- Я хотел узнать больше о его жизни. От чего он умер?

Ольга вздохнула. Тони показалось, что она несколько напугана.

\- Простите, мне до сих пор тяжело вспоминать об этом. Я была очень молода, когда наша мама умерла. От рук маньяка. Громкое дело было, дедушка все пытался найти этого ублюдка, но безрезультатно. Ваня был маленьким и плохо помнит все это. Может оно и к лучшему.

\- А как Александр отреагировал на смерть матери? - осторожно спросил Тони.

\- Он стал сам не свой. Ему тогда было лет четырнадцать. Он всегда был нелюдимым, но стал вообще шарахаться от всех. Только с Ванечкой сидел. Сказки ему читал, - Ольга всхлипнула, и судорожно начала доставать из коробочки, лежащей на столе, бумажную салфетку. - А потом он в армию ушел, когда постарше стал. Дедушка настоял, да Саша и сам хотел. А потом... потом похоронку прислали. Несчастный случай. Его в закрытом гробу хоронили.

\- Ясно. - сдержанно сказал испанец. Ну, что тут еще можно сказать, в самом деле? Кажется, зря он сюда приехал.

Он не смог заставить себя спросить что-то вроде "а вы уверены, что ваш брат мертв?". Это было бы уже слишком. Он скомкано попрощался с все еще всхлипывающей женщиной и направился к своей машине.

Ольга внимательно смотрела из-за шторы, как он отъезжает. Холодная рука легла на плечо и чуть сжала его, заставив женщину вздрогнуть. Она сжала в руках салфетку, стараясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.

\- Вот умница, Оленька. Все как надо сказала.

Блондинка резко развернулась к собеседнику и яростно сверкнула глазами. Ее била легкая дрожь, но голос звучал твердо.

\- Уходи. Хватит уже. Оставь меня в покое.

Ее собеседник хмыкнул. Подумаешь, не в первый раз уже она пытается выгнать его.

\- Ты права, мне стоит уйти. _Дела ждут._

Когда дверь на кухню закрылась за мужчиной, Ольга без сил рухнула на маленький диванчик. Она уже просто не знала чего следует бояться больше - _за_ него или его самого.


	16. Тот, кто сводит с ума

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь есть неловкая (для автора) NC х)

Тони, разумеется, не вчера родился и копом был достаточно долгое время, чтобы научиться доверять своему чутью. Поэтому он демонстративно сел в машину и отъехал в соседний квартал, после чего как можно быстрее вернулся к дому Ольги и затаился. Здесь было предостаточно клумб и живых изгородей, так что с конспирацией проблем не возникло.

Он уже почти поверил, что сегодня не дождется предполагаемого гостя сестры Ивана, но тут калиточка хлопнула и на маленькую тихую улочку твердым шагом вышел статный и мрачноватый мужчина. Лицо его Тони почти не разглядел - высокий ворот пальто и ярко-алый шарф закрывали обзор. Но в том, что это мифический Александр, испанец почему-то не сомневался.  
Внимательно проследив, как незнакомец садится в дорогую иномарку с тонированными стеклами и скрывается за поворотом, полицейский начал судорожно набирать номер Гилберта. Как назло сенсорный телефон заглючил, да и дозвониться с первого раза не получилось.

\- Эй, Гил, ты меня слышишь? У меня для тебя очень важные новости! - Тони пытался докричаться до друга, но, видимо, без особого успеха.

\- Что? Э-э... Тони, прости, но я тут очень занят. Плохая связь здесь. Черт. Я потом тебе перезвоню, ладно? - на заднем плане слышался веселый гул голосов и музыка. Неужто клуб? Нашел время!

\- Нет! Стой, Гил, не бросай трубку!

Увы. Сначала послышался треск и невнятный шум, а потом короткие гудки. Дьявол! Тони раздраженно рыкнул. Внезапно кто-то резко дернул его назад, а шею обвило что-то скользкое, похожее на шелковую ленту. Парень дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но безуспешно. Нападавший явно превосходил его в силе.

\- Хватит. Не перестарайся, не нужен нам еще один труп, - обронил холодный бесцветный голос.

Уже теряя сознание, Тони увидел склонившегося над ним молодого парня в клетчатой рубашке с хвостиком русых волос. Он наматывал на кулак ленту приторно-жвачного розового цвета. Чуть поодаль стоял невысокий парень в таком же розовом жилете. Его рыжеватые волосы закрывали лицо.

Тони понадеялся лишь на то, что Гил будет настороже, а Лиза кинется искать пропавшего напарника.

***

Гилберт отчаянно пытался пригладить торчащие белые волосы. Приглаживаться они не хотели, но воск для укладки сделал свое дело. Да и черт с ними, с волосами! Но смокинг...

И пусть Лиза уверяла его, что он выглядит как Джеймс Бонд, немец все равно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Смокинг сидел на нем отлично, подчеркивал хорошо развитую мускулатуру и даже делал его хулиганскую внешность почти элегантной.

Видит Бог, на такие жертвы он шел исключительно ради Ивана. Он бы ни в жизни не нацепил бы на себя удавку, именуемую шейным платком. Неужели кто-то еще такое носит? Оказалось, что да.

Собственно, весь сыр-бор начался из-за презентации новой книги Брагинского, и он, как автор, разумеется, должен был присутствовать. Книга и сама по себе была хороша, но пиарщики постарались на славу. Из всей этой заварушки с маньяком сделали целую рекламную кампанию. Продажи выросли в разы. Как говорится, кому война, кому мать родна.

Не то, чтобы Гилберт их осуждал. Пусть это будет хоть какой-то компенсацией Ване за все эти кишкомотания и нервотрепку. Правда, маньяка они так и не поймали, а значит русскому нужна охрана. Естественно, выбрали Гилберта. Ну кого же еще в самом деле.

\- Фух. Вань, я готов! Ты там как? - Байлшмидт размашисто постучал в дверь спальни Брагинского. Послышалось копошение и звук будто упало что-то тяжелое. Гилберт уже начал беспокоиться. - Все в порядке?

\- Э-э... Да. Все отлично. - ответили из-за двери, но по голосу чувствовалось, что не так уж и "отлично". - Я просто... не привык прихорашиваться. Выгляжу по-дурацки.

\- Пф. Это ты мне говоришь? Я сам как селедка в торте. Давай, выходи, принцесса, - усмехнувшись поддел немец.

Тяжкий вздох Ивана свидетельствовал, что он-таки сдался.

\- Я сейчас. Иди сядь в гостинной.

Когда писатель появился на пороге, Гил обрадовался, что сел. У него чуть челюсть с полом не поздоровалась от удивления. Посмотреть было на что.

Черные брюки были из какого-то матового материала, но облегали длинные ноги Ивана и подчеркивали стройные бедра. К всему прочему они были еще и с завышенной талией. Темно-фиолетовая рубашка, у воротника отделанная черным кружевом, создавала почти готичный образ. Пепельные волосы обычно лежащие в полном беспорядке были как-то необычно зачесаны на один бок, а челка и вовсе заколота невидимками открывая высокий бледный лоб.

\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул Гил, без стеснения разглядывая писателя. - Ты от меня ни на шаг не отойдешь!

\- Одежду Франциск выбирал. Он еще предложил глаза подвести, но я отказался, еще чего не хватало, - сконфуженно признался Иван, - А почему нельзя отходить?

\- Так украдут же красоту такую, - хмыкнул Гилберт, наслаждаясь видом порозовевшего русского.

\- Да ну тебя, - буркнул Брагинский, но губы так и норовили дрогнуть в улыбке. - Поехали, а то опоздаем.

***

Вспышки от камер слепили глаза. Стоило выйти из машины, как их тут же окружила толпа журналистов. Они буквально засыпали Ивана вопросами, но тот держался на удивление твердо. В нем вообще, казалось, не было ничего от того взрослого ребенка, который просыпался в нем, стоило Гилберту и его подопечному остаться наедине.

Только один раз он немного сбился - когда какой-то дотошный журналюга осведомился в каких отношениях Иван со своим охранником. На что Брагинский, немного зависнув, посмотрел на Гила и потом решительно сжал его руку. Ответ оказался более чем очевидным. Пресса была в восторге.

Франциск провел их в главный зал, где проходило награждение. Здесь все так и дышало гламуром. Женщины, в вечерних туалетах, сверкая драгоценностями, хищно улыбались, надеясь найти себе богатого ухажера. Мужчины явно не отставали, стараясь показать себя в лучшем свете.

"Сборище павлинов, ей-Богу!" - отчасти Гилберт понимал, почему Иван ненавидел такие сборища. Зато Франциск чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.

Иван со своим холодным и неприступным видом привлекал всеобщее внимание. К тому же он был, по сути, виновником торжества.  
Байлшмидт долго терпел. Он промолчал, когда Ваню практически облапала наглая девица в платье с таким вырезом, что скрывать было уже нечего. Он прикрыл глаза, сдерживая гнев, когда стайка поклонниц творчества Брагинского, из высшего общества, обступила его, восторженно щебеча. Но когда какой-то смазливый парень в темно-зеленом пижонском костюме приобнял опешившего от такой наглости Ивана за талию под улюлюканье девиц, Гилберт не выдержал.

Он уже собирался показать этому умнику, что тот совершил большую ошибку, но тут на счастье этого павлина у немца зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветилось задорное "горячий испанский парень". Байлшмидт хмыкнул. Наверняка Лиза опять в его телефоне поменяла все контакты. Иван вот был обозначен как "Пусечка", а Артур "Биг Босс".

Гилберт решил, что в такой толпе народу Ване ничего не угрожает(кроме, разве что, того наглого парня, но с ним Гил потом неприменно разберется), и ловко обходя официантов и гостей вышел на улицу.

\- ... слышишь меня, Гил? ... важные новости... Гил? - связь здесь была отвратная, поэтому Байлшмидт едва разбирал в этом шуме и треске голос Антонио.

\- Эй, я плохо слышу тебя! Тони? Все в порядке? Извини, я тут немного занят, давай я потом перезвоню? - предложил детектив, рассудив, что едва ли там случился какой-то форс-мажор. Иначе сюда бы примчалась Лиза и от души накостыляла ему.

Когда Гилберт вернулся в зал, Иван уже выглядел немного встрепанно и явно раздосадованно. Последнее заставило альбиноса довольно сощуриться. Мысль, что Иван тут без него тосковал приятно грела сердце. Он постарался как можно тише подкрасться к писателю, за что чуть не получил в нос.

\- Гил! Ох, это ты! А я думал опять этот режиссер пристал. Вечно руки распускает... - Ваня чуть нахмурился, но потом глаза его лукаво заблестели и он, наклонившись к Гилберту, зашептал ему на ухо почти касаясь губами, - Это же Гранд-Отель, Гил. Празднование будет всю ночь, комнаты зарезервированы. Можем уйти прямо сейчас.

Немец сначала удивленно воззрился на писателя, но, когда до него дошло, на губах немца расцвела предвкушающая ухмылка.

\- Ну пошли, коли не шутишь.

Иван, конечно, не шутил. Он вообще стал на удивление серьезным, в то время как Гилберт ощущал себя навеселе. Как будто близость Ивана в самом деле опьяняла его.

Дверь они открыли только чудом, потому как целоваться, пытаться расстегнуть кучу мелких пуговиц и вставить в дверь ключ было задачей не из легких. Но Гилберт с честью выдержал и это испытание. И собирался получить за него награду.

На интерьер Байлшмидту было плевать с высокой колокольни, пожалуй единственный предмет, интересовавший его - это кровать. Как немец и предполагал, траходром тут был знатный. Грех не проверить на прочность.

Иван невольно охнул, когда Гилберт уже безо всякой осторожности прижал его к постели. Байлшмидт оказался тяжелым, горячим и очень несдержанным. Писателю стоило больших трудов сохранить рубашку в целости. Ткань соскользнула и плечо тут же обожгло укусом.

"М-м... Да кто-то тут собственник", - отметил Иван с улыбкой. По телу уже разливалось возбуждение, дыхание безнадежно сбилось, стоило Гилберту немного грубовато огладить бока и почти болезненно сжать аппетитный зад.

Писатель постарался как можно аккуратнее избавить немца от одежды, но тот и сам поспешил избавиться от такого досадного препятствия. К шее прижались теплые губы - Ваня, наоборот, целовал своего любовника мягко и ненавязчиво.

Было жарко. Нет, не так. _Невыносимо горячо._

Казалось, кровь превратилась в раскаленную лаву и медленно расплавляла сознание, безжалостно уничтожая самоконтроль, стирая все видимые и невидимые границы. Словно вирус, поражая все тело и проникая в мозг, мешая фантазии с реальностью. Оставляя своих жертв задыхаться от неутоленной страсти.

Бред. Гилберт определенно бредил. Он болен. С той самой секунды, как понял, что больше не может представить свою жизнь без этого человека. Сейчас же эта болезнь достигла своего апогея, распустила свои ядовито-алые цветы, источающие невозможно-сладкий запах, от которого рассудок окончательно затуманивался.

Вот сейчас он держит в своих руках мечту. Может, все же сон? Нет, едва ли. Вот кожа, мягкая, бархатистая, но не слишком нежная. Вот губы, которые он так исступленно целует, такие обманчиво-податливые, уступчивые.

Жар, наполнивший тело до краев и грозящий вот-вот выплеснуться, сконцентрировался в паху, и возбуждение, уже почти болезненное, не давало сосредоточиться.

Глаза Ивана потемнели. Вместо нежной сирени они теперь были глубокого аметистового цвета, полуприкрытые веками и смотрящие на него так томно, но с той же извечной искрой насмешки.

И Гилберт сорвался.

Одежды больше не было, ничто не мешало ощутить этот восхитительный жар чужого тела. Кожа к коже. Иван расслабился, поддавшись столь властным рукам своего любовника. Он впервые доверял человеку настолько. Это было так правильно.

Где-то на периферии сознания Брагинский чувствовал, как руки Гилберта медленно изучают его тело, то совсем нежно лаская, то страстно сжимая в объятьях. Поцелуй с едва ощутимым привкусом табака и мартини, такой жадный, что кажется легкие начинают гореть от недостатка кислорода.

Руки немца, до этого поглаживающие поясницу Брагинского, легли на бедра, ласково, но властно удерживая его. Гилберт самозабвенно выцеловывал на его шее какие-то узоры, неспешно спустился к груди и чуть сжал зубами затвердевший сосок. Иван прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать в голос.

За что тут же был наказан - Байлшмидт, огладив его коленки, раздвинул ноги Ивана и устроившись между них прижался к нему своим стояком, и сделав грубоватый толчок бедрами, как бы намекая, что Ивана ждет дальше. Тот чуть слышно охнул, ощутив, как тело пробила сладкая дрожь.

\- Нехороший мальчик, - промурлыкал Гилберт ему на ухо и тут же ощутимо прикусил мочку, - Я тебя накажу... чуть позже.

Настала очередь Ивана краснеть. Ему вообще казалось, что он разучился говорить, ибо с его губ срывалось лишь рваное дыхание и чувственные стоны, но никак не связная речь.

Не удержавшись, Ваня игриво потерся о Гилберта, медленно облизывая враз пересохшие губы. И чувствуя, как сердце невольно пропустило удар, когда Байлшмидт оскалился и сжал пальцами подбородок русского.

Эти же самые пальцы удивительно нежно очертили контур губ и слега надавили на них. Ваня послушно приоткрыл рот, медленно облизывая, стараясь обильно смочить слюной, потому как, увы, смазки у них не было.

Гилберт и сам не знал, каким чудом ему все еще удавалось сохранить более менее адекватное мышление. Кажется, весь мир сосредоточился на кончиках пальцев, там, где чувствовалась горячая влажность рта Ивана, его мягкие губы, и язык, который, видимо, решил свести его с ума.

_Дьявол!_

Иван невольно вцепился ему в плечи, когда Гилберт начал аккуратно проникать в него. Конечно слюна в качестве смазки не лучший вариант, но сам процесс этого вылизывания... Альбинос издал тихий вибрирующий стон. Нет, определенно Иван ему продемонстрирует все, что он умеет делать со своим дерзким язычком в другой раз.

Иван едва сдержал полный удовлетворения стон, когда Гилберт аккуратно, насколько позволяла затуманившая сознание страсть, вошел в него. Это было уже давно забытое ощущение - приятная тяжесть чужого тела, хриплое сбитое дыхание, и чувство единения с кем-то. Вот только Иван как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить, чтобы ему хоть с кем-то было так хорошо.

Даже болезненные ощущения от проникновения отошли на второй план. Слишком горячо ему было. А этот запах - мартини и сигареты, и, кажется, немного пороха и пряная нотка корицы. Запах Гилберта, такой мужественный, немного резкий, но невообразимо возбуждающий! Ивану хотелось пропитаться этим запахом целиком, чтобы он въелся под кожу и остался там как вечное напоминание о том, кому он отдал свое сердце.

Гилберт уже не мог сдерживаться. Он двигался резко, сильно, будто желая, чтобы их тела слились в одно, расплавились в этом всепоглощающем чувстве обладания друг другом.

\- Гил... - едва слышно прошептал Иван, царапая спину альбиноса, - Мне ... ах! ...Кажется... я сейчас умру...

Иван чувствовал, что жар становиться невыносимым. Горячий огненный шар внутри расползался по всему телу, а потом словно свернулся узлом в низу живота, горячая волна поднялась и накрыла его с головой. Мужчина выгнулся и, издав чувственный полузадушенный стон, кончил.

Гилберт глухо застонав старался сдержаться изо всех сил, но - о боги! - разве это вообще возможно?! Последний раз толкнувшись в любовника он выдохнул, тоже достигая пика и мягко опустился на Ивана, вдыхая их смешавшиеся запахи. По телу разлилась ленивая нега, обжигающая страсть сменилась ощущением тепла и нежности.

Байлшмидт чуть не замурлыкал от наслаждения, ощутив тонкие пальцы Ивана в своих волосах. Тот мягко почесывал его за ушком, словно большого кота.

Когда "туман" все же выветрился, оставляя разум смущенно осознавать, что они сделали, и, что более важно, где, Гилберт все же поднялся с постели. Ваня, такой растрепанный и разгоряченный, был настолько мил, что альбинос, не удержавшись, наклонился и чмокнул его в кончик носа.

\- Пора бы привести себя в порядок, да? Или можем ехать домой и продолжить там? - детектив улыбнулся, наблюдая как Ваня пытается спрятать лицо в подушке, но заалевшие кончики ушей выдавали его с головой.

Нет, определенно, это лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.


	17. Пуля Амура

_[Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become]_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(Я не могу выбраться из этого ада:)_

_So many times I've tried_

_(Я пытался много раз,)_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_(Но я по-прежнему заперт внутри.)_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_(Кто-нибудь, заберите меня из этого кошмара!)_

_I can't control myself_

_(Я не могу себя контролировать.)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_(А что, если ты увидишь тёмную сторону моей жизни?)_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_(Никто не изменит этого зверя, в которого я превратился.)_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_(Помоги мне поверить, что это не настоящий я.)_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(Кто-нибудь, помогите мне присмирить этого зверя!)_

Гилберт аккуратно поправил воротник и еще раз придирчиво окинул взглядом свое отражение в большом овальном зеркале. В принципе, вроде все нормально. Даже не скажешь, что он тут буквально полчаса назад проверял на прочность казенную кровать. Только губы норовили расползтись в довольной и сытой улыбке.

А вот Ваня выглядел более встрепанно. Ему, чтобы скрыть алые отметины на шее от собственника-Гилберта, пришлось застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы. Лицо его уже не было таким раскрасневшимся, но блеск в глазах и искусанные губы выдавали с головой. А вообще, какая разница? Пусть все знают о них.

Правда, такой точки зрения придерживался только альбинос, Брагинский же не любил демонстрировать отношения на публике и, кажется, сам был в шоке от своей инициативности. Он явно нервничал, думая о том, что будет, если их засекут.

Гилберт решил избавить его от сомнений. Он решительно подошел к опешившему Ивану и настойчиво, но не грубо поцеловал его. Тот, в свою очередь, сжал плечи немца, как будто и сам не знал чего хочет - отстраниться или прижаться поближе.

Когда им все-таки пришлось прервать объятья, Гилберт сжал ладонями лицо писателя и, глядя прямо в эти невозможные аметистовые глаза, предельно серьезно сказал:

\- Я надеюсь, ты не жалеешь о том, что произошло. Потому что для меня это было лучшим событием в моей жизни. Я тебя...

_Щелк._

О, этот звук Гилберт узнал бы из тысячи. Благо работа полицейским располагает. Альбинос успокаивающе сжал руку Ивана, после чего медленно развернулся. У двери стоял бледный, как полотно, Николай, сжимающий пистолет с глушителем. В глазах - ледяная ярость.

\- Рад за тебя. Надеюсь, ты счастлив? Потому что это будет последней радостью в твоей жалкой жизни! - голос его, в начале такой же холодный, как и взгляд, сорвался на рычание.

А вот это уже нехорошо. Байлшмидт напрягся, просчитывая варианты того, как ему лучше выбраться из этой дерьмовой ситуации. Нет, пистолет на него направляли часто. На теле даже есть парочка шрамов от пулевых ранений. Но одно дело просто бандит, а другое - психопат. Их поведение предсказать невозможно. Нужно тянуть время. Главное, не подпустить его к Ивану.

\- Так значит это ты, ты тот сталкер? Что, в личной жизни проблемы? - Издевательски подколол немец, хотя по спине разбегались мурашки от страха. Даже больше не за себя, за Ваню.

Красивое лицо Николая исказилось гримасой ярости. Хлопок и Гилберт почувствовал ослепляющую вспышку боли. Рубашка окрасилась алым.

"Вот же сукин сын! Хорошо хоть в плечо попал... " - стиснув зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли, подумал немец. Он постарался зажать рану так, чтобы хотя бы частично остановить кровотечение.

\- Отойди от него, - холодно бросил Арловский, показывая на Брагинского, который застыл статуей рядом с Гилбертом. И тут же добавил куда более ласково. - Подойди ко мне, Ваня.

Русский медленно и осторожно, как к дикому зверю, приблизился к Николаю, тот же резко дернул его на себя. Иван почувствовал, как его холодные руки почти нежно огладили шею, а потом нажали какую-то точку и в глазах потемнело.

Арловский аккуратно поддержал падающего писателя и, подхватив его на руки, отнес на кровать, кажется, напрочь забыв о Гилберте. Тот, к своему огромному сожалению, вспомнил, что оставил пистолет в пальто, которое валялось где-то в прихожей этого огромного номера-люкс. Вот же черт.

По идее, их с Иваном должны хватиться рано или поздно. Вот только в случае "поздно" кто-то может умереть. И, вероятнее, это будет сам Байлшмидт.

"Нужно просто тянуть время" - напомнил себе немец. Рука уже начала неприятно неметь.

\- Зачем ты убивал их?

Арловский оглянулся и даже с каким-то удивлением посмотрел на него. Будто и правда забыл, что кроме него и Брагинского есть кто-то еще. Совсем голову от любви потерял.

\- Зачем? Да все очень просто. Они были недостойными. Они посмели протянуть свои грязные ручонки к Нему. Этот мерзкий очкарик, смевший писать про него разную грязь. Шлюха эта из литературной тусовки, вечно чуть ли не на колени к нему забиралась. Все они. Ах, да! Еще тот режиссеришка... До него очередь не дошла, но я все сделаю как надо.

Губы Николая изогнулись в пугающей улыбке. Его начало мелко потряхивать и, в конце концов, он просто расхохотался в голос. Гилберт почти брезгливо смотрел на него. Он видел достаточно психов, но этот один из самых двинутых.

\- Ну ты-то должен понять меня! Он ведь прекрасен, правда? Разве он не заслуживает лучшего? Я на все ради него готов! Мне просто нужно, чтобы он понял... , - под конец фразы голос Николая снова стал тихим. Длинные светлые пряди закрывали лицо.

Арловский подошел к немцу. Спокойно и не торопясь, будто прогуливался по парку. Он присел на корточки напротив Гилберта - тот давно сполз по стене на пол, голова уже кружилась - и улыбнулся почти нормально.

\- Спасибо, что присматривал за ним. Это единственная причина, по которой я тебя не убил до этого. Но сейчас ты мне больше не нужен. Не хочу тратить на тебя пули, наверняка за нами отправят погоню. Думаю, ты помрешь здесь от потери крови.

\- Рано радуешься, - процедил Гилберт, злобно оскалившись. Ну нет, он так просто не сдастся!

Арловский даже как-то сочувственно на него посмотрел. Как на душевнобольного. Ублюдок.

\- А расскажи мне, каково это? Прикасаться к нему? Хотя нет, не говори, я сам узнаю, - Николай снова стал похож на одержимого.

Прежде, чем Гилберт успел понять, что происходит, парень ударил его в солнечное сплетение. Сильно и быстро, как хороший боец. Байлшмидт безвольной куклой растянулся на полу. Лужица крови становилась все больше.

Услышав шорох, Николай обернулся. Иван пришел в себя. Даже быстрее, чем думал белорус. Приятная неожиданность.

***

Брагинский очнулся от ноющей боли, которая, словно змея, обвила голову. В глазах еще нет-нет да и мелькали черные точки. Секунда, и он вспомнил, что произошло. Горло сдавило от страха. Он попытался приподняться, но понял, что руки весьма искусно связаны за спиной. Да и сам по себе он чувствовал небывалую слабость. Его точно чем-то обкололи.

Мелькнула тень и писатель узрел склонившегося над ним Арловского. Тот с какой-то издевательской заботой огладил руки Ивана, проверяя крепко ли они обездвижены.

\- Не слишком сильно давит? Голова болит? Все нормально?

Да он издевается! Хотя, глядя на абсолютно серьезно лицо парня, начинаешь сомневаться в этом...

\- Было нормально, пока ты не пришел. Коля, ну вот скажи, зачем? На кой черт я тебе сдался?! - в голосе Брагинского кажется начали проскальзывать намеки на приближающуюся истерику. Слишком много потрясений за каких-то пару месяцев.

Иван вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Коля гладит его по щеке. В тусклом электрическом свете блеснула сталь. Арловский отложил пистолет и сейчас поигрывал хирургическим скальпелем.

Николай запустил пальцы в пепельные волосы Брагинского, сначала просто перебирая их, наслаждаясь мягкостью, но потом весьма ощутимо потянул, заставив открыть беззащитную шею. Он навалился на него всем телом ( Иван как-то отстранено удивился, что парень такой тяжелый при не самом внушительном телосложении), шумно, как зверь, втянул носом воздух, просто млея от запаха того, кого он так долго мечтал сделать своим.

Бывает так, что адреналин заставляет нас действовать на пределе возможностей, но бывают ситуации, когда страх как яд парализует все тело. Писателю казалось, что он вообще ничего не чувствует. Будто кролик перед удавом.

Арловский легко распорол рубашку скальпелем, кое-где на бледной коже выступили алые бусинки крови. Он ту же слизнул их, с восторгом чувствуя, как Иван дрожит под ним.

\- Не бойся меня, не надо, - нежно мурлыкал он, поглаживая русского по груди, оставляя весьма болезненные отметины на коже. Он ощутил прилив злости, когда увидел засосы, оставленные Гилбертом, но потом решил, что закроет их своими. - Мы с тобой будем счастливы вместе, понимаешь? Я знаю о тебе все...

\- Коля, пожалуйста, хватит... - Иван слабо дернулся, когда руки Арловского сжали его бедра. Тот, конечно, не остановился.

\- Мы с тобой станем едины... Посмотри, на что я готов, ради нашей любви. Ради тебя, - шептал Николай, целуя щеки Брагинского. Слизывая соленые капли с прохладной кожи. Восхитительно.

Разум совсем затуманился от страсти. Он так долго к этому стремился, представлял как они будут вместе и вот сейчас... Тем сильнее было удивление Арловского, когда снова послышался хлопок от выстрела. На этот раз без глушителя.

Николай удивленно и будто не веря провел рукой по белой ткани рубашки. На ней расползался алый цветок. Из горла вырвался хрип и парень почти упал на Ивана.Тот попытался приподняться и посмотреть на спасителя.

В дверях стоял запыхавшийся и нервно улыбающийся Франциск.

\- Ну хоть раз я успел вовремя.


	18. Искажение

Лето подкралось как-то незаметно. В воздухе больше не витал аромат сырости и мимоз, а хандра, которая так любит терзать людей с тонкой душевной организацией осенью и весной, отступила.

Тут и там, словно яркие экзотические бабочки, на улицу выпорхнули девушки в цветастых сарафанах - вот уж точно самый верный признак лета. Даже Брагинский поддался всеобщему настроению и сменил любимый вязаный шарф на облегченную версию (белое шифоновое великолепие, подаренное Франциском), а потом и вовсе расстался с этим аксессуаром.

Гилберт был искренне рад, что Иван отошел от шока после событий с Николаем. Всё же такой стресс. Зато теперь можно вздохнуть спокойно и не переживать, что тебе по почте пришлют чью-то руку.

К слову, как Гилберт ни старался засадить Арловского в тюрьму, Кику признался, что этого любвеобильного маньяка почти наверняка признают невменяемым и упрячут в психушку. Байлшмидт с таким решением был категорически не согласен. Керкленд тоже. Но пока собиралась доказательная база, пока проводили следственные эксперименты, пока эти чертовы психиатры препарировали сознание Николая, пытаясь выяснить его мотивы... Все это затягивало судебный процесс.

Ваня был дерганым и невыспавшимся, постоянные вызовы для дачи показаний доконают кого угодно. Гилберт как мог старался оградить писателя от этих неприятных действий своих же коллег. Но Керкленд был безжалостен.

Зато сейчас у него долгожданный отпуск. Может, плюнуть на все, схватить Ваньку и рвануть куда-нибудь на моря? Да хоть в Крым!

Но, к сожалению, его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Нашли новый труп, тот же почерк. Кишки наружу, лужа крови. Но в этот раз маньяк почему-то оставил алую ленточку на шее жертвы. Знак? Кому? Что за смысл в этом послании?  
Черт бы побрал этого психа!

Неужели Арловский ни при чем? Да не может быть! Его вина почти полностью доказана, он и сам признался во всех грехах. Но его адвокат продолжает наседать: мол человек неадекватный, разве можно полагаться на его слова? Не дай Бог Николая еще отпустят. Нет, ну не отпустят, конечно. Но и положенный срок он не получит.

Гилберт витиевато выругался, рассматривая фотографии с места преступления. Поскольку он официально в отпуске, ему сообщили далеко не сразу. Естественно, он все бросил и поехал в офис, какой уж тут отдых после такого.

На стол перед ним опустился стаканчик с кофе из автомата. Немец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на мнущегося перед ним японца. Тот, кажется, нервничал, и толком не мог этого скрыть. Тонкие пальцы чуть подрагивали.

\- Спасибо за кофе, я что-то совсем расклеился, - выдохнув облачко сизого дыма, поблагодарил Гилберт. Кику чуть поморщился, табак он на дух не переносил, но на удивление замечание не сделал, хотя в офисе курить не полагалось. Но Артур и сам был любителем подымить и на такие нарушения дисциплины смотрел сквозь пальцы.

\- Вам бы поспать, - учтиво заметил японец и тут же, нервно одернув пиджак, добавил, - Я хотел поговорить с вами. Об этом деле.

Альбинос сразу напрягся. Интуиция просто во все горло вопила, что здесь что-то неладно. Обычно спокойный, как удав, Хонда тоже как-то уверенности не добавлял.

\- Ну говори, коли не шутишь, - мрачно буркнул Байлшмидт, и Кику, тихонько вздохнув, опустился на стул напротив немца.

С каждым словом психолога Гилберт все больше понимал, что все неприятности у них впереди...

***

Иван сидел в большом старом кресле и рассеянно поглаживал притулившегося сбоку кота. Иван Васильевич менять профессию не собирался и все так же любил трепать обивку мебели и нервы Гилберта. На столе, испуская ароматный пар, стояли две кружки чая с малиной. Он ждал гостей.

Нет, о встрече они не договаривались, но Брагинский был уверен - тот, кого он ждет, непременно появится. Он просто знал это.

На голову опустилась чья-то ладонь и ласково взъерошила мягкие светлые волосы. Прямо как в детстве. Почти забытое ощущение. И такое родное.

\- Здравствуй, Саша.

***

В кабинете повисла напряженная тишина. Она казалась почти осязаемой. Хоть ножом режь! Гилберт достал новую сигарету и, щелкнув дешевой пластиковой зажигалкой, затянулся. Это привычное действие хоть как-то успокаивало расшатанные нервы.  
Хонда сидел тише воды, ниже травы и предпочитал молча уткнуться в чашку с уже остывшем чаем.

\- А теперь вопрос. Вернее, два вопроса. Почему ты говоришь об этом мне и почему ты говоришь об этом мне только сейчас?!

Японец судорожно сглотнул. В глазах уже слезилось от дыма, но высказать недовольство он не посмел.

\- Я просто... понимаете... кхе-кхе, - Хонда все же закашлялся, и Гилберт, сжалившись, открыл окно, - Доказательств нет. Это все мои предположения. На грани фантастики. Вы только подумайте, какой прорыв в психологии!

Байлшмидт хмыкнул. Кто о чем, а эти чудики о свой науке думают, когда люди умирают. Всё же он не любил этих умников из научного отдела.

\- А теперь давай-ка сначала. Может, я чего не понял. Ты утверждаешь, что это не Арловский убил всех этих несчастных?

\- Не совсем так, - поежившись под пронзительным взглядом алых глаз отозвался Хонда, - Я сказал, что он убил лишь часть из них. Остальное - не его рук дело. Почерки весьма похожи, но я очень долго изучал все материалы и пришел к выводу, что убийц было двое. И они не были сообщниками.

Гилберт отхлебнул кофе, с удовольствием ощущая, как бодрящий напиток заставляет его тело буквально выползать из спячки. Два маньяка... Мда. Интересная картина выходит.

\- То есть, пока мы тут на лаврах почивали, еще один психопат спокойненько делал из людей нарезку? - саркастично осведомился Байлшмидт.

\- Я не был уверен! Но теперь... В свете последних событий...

\- Да ясно все! Пока жареным не запахло, не сподобился поставить в известность ни меня, ни Артура. Отчитываться перед ним сам будешь, - фыркнул немец. Хонда возмущенно сверкнул глазами, но возражать не стал.

\- А теперь самое плохое...

\- А что, может быть еще хуже? - тоскливо спросил Гилберт. Нет, пора к чертям бросать эту работу. Так и поседеть недолго. Если бы он мог, конечно.

\- Может, - заверил его психолог. - Скажите, вы когда-нибудь слышали теорию о том, что братья могут чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии?

\- Ну, слышал. Все эти эзотерические теории... Но это ведь только в случае с близнецами. - Гилберт тут же помрачнел, - Намекаешь на Александра Брагинского?

Хонда кивнул, радуясь, что не придется ходить вокруг да около.

\- Не всегда близнецы. Иногда просто братья. Изредка даже не связанные генетически люди. Друзья или возлюбленные. Главное в этом случае - духовное родство. Такие люди остро чувствуют состояние своего "ментального близнеца", видят их сны, иногда даже могут взглянуть на мир их глазами.

\- Сны, значит...

Что же, это многое объясняло. И кошмары Ивана, и его порой такое пугающее поведение, и странные, не свойственные ему поступки. Неужели связь с Александром настолько крепка? Это очень и очень плохо.

\- Получается, Ваня видит мир глазами своего не-совсем-мёртвого брата?

\- Насколько я мог судить, у них весьма сильная связь. Скорее всего они слышат отголоски эмоций друг друга. Но Александр психопат, у него атрофированы такие человеческие переживания как сочувствие или жалость. Его влияние на Ивана сильнее. С другой стороны, связь двухсторонняя, и он тоже должен был бы ощущать хоть что-то. Удивительно, как долго Брагинский сопротивлялся эмоциям своего брата. Мне искренне жаль его, ведь все его кошмары - не более чем искажение реальности, в которой живет его брат.

\- Искажение, говоришь, - Гилберт нахмурился и, затушив окурок почти догоревшей до фильтра сигареты, решительно направился к выходу.

\- Куда вы? - опешил Хонда, - Подождите! Александр очень опасен, возьмите подмогу!

\- Некогда, - бросил Гилберт, сжимая ключи в руке. Он должен успеть.

****

Иван со странным щемящим чувством в груди вглядывался в лицо брата. Брата, которого, казалось, потерял навсегда. Он даже не мог определить, какое чувство в нем сильнее - радость или страдание. Александр же сидел на его кухне как ни в чем не бывало, так просто, будто каждый день проводит в квартире брата.

Писатель отметил про себя и несколько полос тонких шрамов на лице, так похожем на его собственное, и этот странный, чужой и холодный взгляд, и маленькое металлическое колечко в ухе. Из-под высокого ворота черной водолазки на шее выглядывала татуировка-змея.

Саша вдруг потянулся к нему и огладил скулу мозолистыми пальцами. Иван вздрогнул и чуть дернулся. Саша приподнял брови в свойственной ему бесстрастной манере.

\- Что такое, Ваня? Ты мне не рад? Разве навестить брата - преступление?

\- Нет. _Это_ не преступление, - выделив интонацией слово "это", ответил младший Брагинский.

\- Ах вот ты о чём, - бледные бескровные губы Александра дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. - Не переживай так. Все, что произошло - не просто так. Это Система. Тебе не понять, ты слишком добрый и слабый.

Мужчина поднялся и обошел кресло, встав за спиной Ивана и чуть сжав его плечи. Даже сквозь одежду Иван чувствовал жар его тела, и это почему-то успокаивало. Он просто не мог его бояться.

\- А у тебя все такие же холодные руки, - со странной, почти противоестественной нежностью заметил Александр, сжимая ладонь брата.

\- Саша...

\- Тс-с. Тихо. Давай посидим в тишине. Как в детстве.

Иван замолчал, отгоняя непрошеные мысли о том, что его брат - маньяк и психопат. Какая разница сейчас? Он только что обрел его снова...

В дверь размашисто постучали.

Писатель услышал, как нависший над ним Александр издал смешок.

\- Кажется, твой рыцарь прискакал. Ну что, ты откроешь или я?


	19. Высшая справедливость

Гилберт выскочил из машины и буквально влетел в подъезд. Лифт опять не работал - пришлось подниматься по лестнице. Он проигнорировал попытавшегося что-то сказать Роланда, не удостоив его и взглядом - все мысли были только о том, как бы побыстрее увидеться с Ваней. Что ни говори, а Гилберт и сам понимал, насколько сглупил.

Нет, он, конечно, мог бы дождаться кого-то из ребят, да хотя бы Лизу, но почему-то этого не сделал. Артур, если узнает, будет костерить его последними словами. И будет абсолютно прав.

Неужели у него из-за чувств к Ивану совсем шарики за ролики заехали, как сказал бы Феликс (а уж его перлов Гил наслушался)? С другой стороны, что бы он сказал Артуру? Ой, простите, мы тут с Хондой сообразили на двоих и решили, что маньяков было двое, и нас практически наебали. Упс, бывает. Да Артур его на месте пристрелит.

Все считают, что убийца один, и он пойман. Николай Арловский сейчас под круглосуточным наблюдением кучи психиатров и охранников. Его коллеги работают: кто-то в архиве, кто-то на месте преступления, дел у всех по самые помидоры, людей катастрофически не хватает, а тут еще Гил заявится со своими фантазиями. А сама история Александра Брагинского выглядит почти как фантастический роман.

В общем, как ни посмотри, а ситуация складывается так себе. Кто бы бросил свои дела ради того, чтобы проверять какие-то полумистические догадки одного психолога и не совсем уравновешенного детектива? Разве что его друзья, Лизка да Тони. Но Карьедо до сих пор не выписали из больницы - он после встречи с неизвестными бандитами лежал там с парочкой переломов, хорошо хоть жив остался.

Никаких доказательств нет. С чего он вообще сорвался с места и побежал к Ивану? Решил, что его старший брат непременно придет навестить его? Может, это все действительно только общие бредни самого Байлшмидта и Хонды, и Александр давно уже в лучшем мире? С дома Брагинского, конечно, давно сняли наружку, но стал бы Александр так рисковать? Или этот психопат настолько самоуверен? Или у него есть причины для такой уверенности?

"Вопросы, вопросы, а ответов нихрена", - мрачно подумал альбинос, сжимая кулаки. Черт, как ему не нравится вся эта история. А конца и края ее не видать. Нет, нужно разобраться во всем.

Итак, что мы имеем? Если все же допустить, что Брагинский-старший жив и здравствует, то возникает закономерный вопрос - кто помогал ему? Инсценировать свою смерть не так-то просто, плюс он должен был где-то жить, иметь деньги и оружие. Сообщников, в конце концов.

Эта маленькая деталь не давала Байлшмидту покоя. Что-то здесь не так. Как-то все уж сильно гладко получилось. Кто помог Александру инсценировать свою смерть? Кто покрывал его все это время? Кто-то весьма влиятельный, человек со связями...  
Мысль билась в голове, вертелась ужом, но ухватить ее не получалось. В висках заломило, как с похмелья. А вот и знакомая дверь.

Гилберт, пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханьем, не жалея сил барабанил по металлу, обитому искусственной кожей. В груди неприятным слизким комком свернулась тревога. Ему просто нужно убедиться, что с Ваней все в порядке...

Когда Брагинский открыл дверь, Гилберт не смог сдержать вздох облегчения и, заскочив в прихожую, стиснул писателя в медвежьих объятьях. Иван как-то странно на него посмотрел и отвел взгляд.

\- Вань...

\- Он здесь. Саша здесь.

Альбинос осекся, изумленно смотря в такие печальные сиреневые глаза. И тут же посмотрел чуть выше плеча Ивана - Александр вышел из гостиной абсолютно спокойно и непринужденно, будто чуть ли не каждый день забегал к брату на огонек.

\- Ну что, так и будет в прихожей стоять или чаю выпьем? А может, чего покрепче? - иронично спросил Брагинский-старший, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк.

В темных, как тлеющие угли, глазах мелькнули искорки полубезумного веселья. Гилберт ощутил, как по спине прошел холодок. Он нервно сглотнул и, кивнув, проследовал в гостиную под прицелом немигающего взгляда. Иван неслышной тенью скользнул за ним.

****

Гилберт чувствовал себя героем какой-то пьесы абсурда. Вот, он сидит на диване, до хруста сжимая в руках несчастную чашку с чаем, вот, рядом с ним, как примерная гимназистка, с идеально прямой спиной восседает Иван, а напротив, с притаившейся в черной бездне глаз глумливой насмешкой, расслаблено расположился Александр.

Тишина действовала на и без того расшатанные нервы не лучшим образом.

Гилберт, будучи далеко не самым терпеливым человеком, не выдержал первым.

\- Ну все, заканчивай этот фарс! Я хочу знать, какого тебе нужно от Вани, скольких ты убил, как и почему. И кто тебе помогал, - рявкнул немец, про себя уже выбирая обивку для своего последнего пристанища. Браво, Байлшмидт. Злить психопата - это так _профессионально._

\- А чистосердечное тебе не написать? - ласково отозвался Саша и даже вполне дружелюбно улыбнулся (у Гилберта внутри все перевернулось), а потом перевел задумчивый взгляд на Ивана. - Ну, в чем-то ты прав. Давай-ка я расскажу тебе одну трогательную и драматичную историю.

Жил-был мальчик, который очень любил маму и младшего братика с сестренкой. Был он немного странный, кошечек-собачек иногда мучил, мог часами в одну точку смотреть, ну да эти подробности нам не важны... Но в целом мальчик был неплохой, верил в мир, справедливость и прочую чушь. И вот, однажды, один злой дядя на глазах у мальчика и его маленького братика убил его добрую маму и расчленил ее труп. А маньяк этот был человеком важным и весьма обеспеченным, и так уж сложилось, что грозная Фемида его не настигла.

И тогда мальчик понял, что единственная справедливость в мире - та, которую творишь ты сам. И он решил, что пора бы подчистить этот мир от грязи, раз уж наши доблестные правоохранительные органы сами по уши в грязи. И пошел мальчик в армию, оставив братика с сестренкой. И со временем стал мальчик взрослым и сильным, но идей своих не оставил, а позже повстречал интересных людей и вместе с ними начал вершить Правосудие. Как тебе такая сказка?

\- Это ты на себя что ли намекаешь? Синдром Раскольникова? - едко отозвался Гилберт, в уме прикидывая, сколько же Брагинскому-старшему сейчас лет.

\- Я не намекаю. Ты и сам все понял, молодец, умный мальчик. Раскопал-таки старье в архивах, надо же, еще осталось что-то. Плохо мы следы подчистили, нужно было лично проконтролировать, но сам понимаешь, дела-дела. Столько еще грязи нужно отмыть.

Гилберт ощутил, что начинает буквально закипать от злости. Да кем себя возомнил этот психованный мудак?! Вершитель Правосудия хренов. Уже нафантазировал себе, что может решать кому жить, а кому нет.

\- То есть, ты считаешь, что ты вправе решать...

\- Я вправе решать, - отрезал Александр, и его голос огрубел, приобрел гневные, рычащие нотки, - Этот мир такой грязный, ему нужны чистильщики. Ваше правосудие бессильно. Кругом коррупция. Одни преступники покрывают других, и преступления остаются безнаказанными. Как и смерть моей матери, нашей с Ваней матери. А ты, полицейский, знаешь, сколько таких вот искалеченных судьбой осталось, потому что такие как ты не смогли упечь за решетку какого-нибудь толстосума, любящего насиловать маленьких девочек? Сколько еще жертв было бы, если бы я не отправил к праотцам доброго доктора, пускающего пациентов на органы? Молчишь? Вот и молчи.

И Гилберт действительно молчал. Грудь словно сдавило стальным обручем, он едва мог дышать. Эти слова, злые, жестокие, отчаянные, но такие искренние больно оцарапали что-то внутри. Действительно, что он мог возразить? Сказать, что это ложь? Но ведь он и сам знал, что правда. Все до последнего слова чертова правда, от которой тошно. В глазах защипало, запястье сжала теплая рука Ивана и поймал его полный сочувствия и горького понимания взгляд.

Александр же не мог остановиться. Он, до этого флегматичный и отстраненный, как голодный тигр расхаживал по комнате, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

\- Я знаю, многие меня не поймут. Но я должен был, такова моя судьба. Кто-то должен вершить Правосудие... должен... - он резко, каркающе рассмеялся и так же резко успокоился. - Я уйду. Не стой у меня на пути, я не хочу тебя убивать. Ты неплохой парень, хотя и излишне наивный.

\- Брат, Саша, пожалуйста... - голос Ивана дрогнул, но он упрямо продолжил, - Остановись, так нельзя.

Он подошел к Александру и порывисто обнял его. Тот на секунду оцепенел, а потом осторожно, будто неуверенно обнял его в ответ, позволил себе расслабиться.

\- Ваня, я должен, понимаешь, должен! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всегда рядом, чтобы защитить тебя. А того ублюдка, что убил нашу мать, я первым делом нашел. Ты только не осуждай меня, ладно? Только не ты... у меня больше никого нет, Ваня, только ты... - Иван судорожно вздохнул и даже не поморщился, когда брат до боли стиснул его плечи. Сейчас Брагинский-старший был сам на себя не похож, будто и не было того пугающего человека с застывшим взглядом. Кажется, что Саша, порывистый и вспыльчивый, но любящий брат снова с ним, с Иваном. Они снова семья...

Но мгновение спустя Александр снова стал собой - мрачным мужчиной с пронизывающим взглядом и тяжелой походкой. Он в последний раз мягко очертил мозолистыми пальцами скулу Ивана (писатель отметил, что на его руках много шрамов) и отступил.

\- Хорошо присматривай за ним, - усмехнувшись бросил Александр немцу и спокойно направился к выходу. Он даже не оглянулся, почему-то абсолютно уверенный, что Байлшмидт не выстрелит ему в спину.

***

По небу расползались свинцовые тучи, вдалеке уже слышались раскаты грома, все казалось мрачным и гнетущим, как раз под настроение стоявшего на крыше мужчины. Он пошарил по карманам, достал из пачки сигарету и, щелкнув зажигалкой, затянулся. Едкий сизый дым заботливо окутал его, и стоящий рядом с ним человек недовольно закашлялся.

\- Фу, это что, "Прима"? Как эту дрянь вообще курить можно?

\- Много ты понимаешь, - хмыкнул Саша. У него было то самое меланхоличное настроение, когда он казался почти неопасным и даже, чем черт не шутит, приветливым.

\- Да ладно? Ну и что, сходил к своему бро? Поплакался ему на плече о свой тяжелой судьбинушке? Может, уже свалим наконец из этой дыры?! Вы с Андре меня заколебали...

\- Стив, заткнись, - ласково ответил Брагинский и, закрыв глаза, с удовольствием позволил каплям дождя целовать кожу. Сигарета уже давно потухла.

Почему-то на душе было почти легко. Интуиция нашептывала, что скоро случится что-то интересное. Осталось только немного подождать.

Ждать Саша умел.


	20. Добро пожаловать, Никки

Тусклый утренний свет едва проникал сквозь серые жалюзи, несколько лучиков воровато проскользнули в комнату и норовили ударить по уставшим глазам. Александр неприязненно поморщился. Он уже почти отвык от дневного света, привык жить как крыса, прятаться в темноте, скользить бесшумной тенью, изредка выползая ради дела.

Такой образ жизни его вполне устраивал. Ему, равнодушному социопату, уж точно не нужно было чье-то общество. Во всяком случае, он так думал до определенного момента, когда только начал свой путь. Доверять кому-то было слишком опасно. Разве не этому его учил дедушка? Доверяй лишь себе. 

А потом он нашел тех, кто разделили его взгляды, стали ему незаменимой командой. Саша почти с неохотой признался себе, что привязался к ним. К надежному и молчаливому Джеймсу, наглому и агрессивному Стиву, привык к странностям Оливера и "гробовщическому" юмору Андре. Видимо, даже социопатам нужна компания. Но в последнее время было как-то особенно тоскливо. Это чувство было странным, чужеродным Брагинскому, не знавшему прежде сомнений. Чертов сплин, как сказал бы Оливер. Англичане знают толк в депрессии. Или это русская хандра? 

Визит ли к брату так на него повлиял? Или же эти мысли давно вертелись в голове, а он просто упорно отмахивался от них? Вообще это злило. Брагинский привык считать, что он выше низменных человеческих страстишек, а тут такая подстава...  
Железная дверь противно скрипнула заржавевшими петлями. Тяжелые шаги, идеальный ритм. Все же, однажды военный - навсегда военный. Шаги затихли буквально в двух метрах от Брагинского. Тот даже не обернулся - и так знал кого черти принесли.

\- Ну, и что ты расклеился? И это мой внук?! Жалкое зрелище.

Александр внутренне напрягся, хотя и сохранил невозмутимый вид. Этот человек всегда имел на него слишком сильное влияние. И тогда, в юности, когда он был совсем мальчишкой, и сейчас, когда, казалось бы, он оставил прошлое позади.

\- Повернись, когда я с тобой разговариваю, - холодный голос буквально пробирался под кожу, тяжелая властная аура давила, не оставляя выбора, только подчинение, ничего больше.

"Как будто я снова мальчишка", - с неприязнью подумал Александр, чувствуя, как тело предательски послушно выполняет приказ. С каким-то отстраненным удивлением Саша отметил, что собеседник ниже него, но это никак не мешало тому взирать на мужчину с неодобрением и в то же время превосходством. Матерый старый волк.

Теперь он мог смотреть в колючие льдисто-серые глаза. Морщины расходились гусиными лапками от уголков глаз, но взгляд, ясный и цепкий, не давал усомнится в том, что время над некоторыми почти не властно. Военная выправка, идеально прямая спина, жесткий изгиб губ и серебристые блики в светлых волосах. 

\- И тебе не хворать, дедушка, - иронично отозвался Александр.

Генерал Мороз нахмурился, отчего морщины стали глубже, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Стальной взгляд буквально впился в лицо внука.

\- Ты меня разочаровываешь, Саша. Что за цирк ты устроил? Привлек к себе столько внимания, разве я для этого чистил тебе биографию, заметал следы? Я вроде бы ясно дал тебе понять, куда тебя заведут все эти игры. Еще и приятелей своих не можешь контролировать, совсем распоясались, черти. 

Александр поморщился. Воспоминания о юности всегда проходились по нервам наждачкой. Он никогда не забывал, чему его учил дедушка. Эти картины всегда стоят перед глазами. Вот она - вся его жизнь. Вот ласковые руки матери, сияющий взгляд совсем еще маленького Вани, жмущаяся к его боку Оля. А потом кровь, много крови и крики, а потом звенящая тишина. Но только не в его голове. Там он всегда слышит ее крик, матери, которую он не смог спасти, потому что был слаб. 

А потом армия, дедушка и его холодный уверенный голос. Какие-то лаборатории, здесь воспоминания очень смутные, смазанные, как на дешевой пленке. А потом приятная тяжесть винтовки, тянущая боль от первого пулевого ранения, запах сырости и соли. Запах крови. И свободы. 

Потом он нашел его, того ублюдка, что убил их мать. Богатого извращенца, решившего, что деньги спасут его от правосудия. От закона они как раз спасли, но не от Александра, ослепленного холодной яростью. И тогда, впервые убив человека, он понял. Нет никакой справедливости. И добра нет. И бог - это утешение для сирых и убогих. В мире есть только жестокость, и она хороший учитель. А еще есть закон сильного. Кто сильнее, тот и прав, вот и все.

И тогда он решил, что станет воплощением Правосудия. Звучит безумно? Может быть. Но ведь получилось! Скольких мразей он отправил на тот свет, а ведь уважаемый всеми закон нескоро добрался бы до них, если вообще добрался. Ведь такие уроды имеют свойство маскироваться под добропорядочных граждан, примерных семьянинов и добрых самаритян. Лицемерные ублюдки.

Ради этого он отдал все, положил на весы всю свою прошлую жизнь, возможность быть с Ваней, жить тихо и мирно, все это чтобы стать живым оружием. Зато дед им гордился. Ведь кто, кроме него, согласился бы на такое? Кому генерал мог доверить дело своей жизни, как не родному внуку? А Ваня всегда был слишком добр, слишком слаб. Слишком похож на мать. Этот страх, увидеть его однажды таким же безжизненным, белым, изломанным, как их мама, это чувство всегда помогало Александру избежать сомнений. Он поступает правильно.

И вот сейчас идеальная броня дала трещину. Как не вовремя.

\- ... поэтому я рассчитываю на тебя. Не подведи меня, внук. Твоя команда должна быть более дисциплинированной, помни, что мы делаем все это на благо общества. Вычищаем гнойные нарывы, пока не началось заражение. И ты самая важная часть моего плана. Помни, что ты мой наследник, и займешь мое место.

\- Да, дедушка, - уже привычно сорвалось с языка. Генерал Мороз окинул Александра внимательным, но почти нечитаемым взглядом и, кивнув будто самому себе, тем же строевым шагом удалился. Скрип двери привел Брагинского в чувство.

Мужчина неторопливо оглядел помещение - все в серых тонах, неприветливое и бесцветное, как и его хозяин - и приметил свое черное пальто, лежащее на кресле. И, надев его, ощутил своим почти звериным обонянием уже привычный легкий аромат парфюма (от Андре), чего-то сладкого (от Оливера), металлический запах крови (подрался со Стивом), совсем легко ощущался запах мокрой собачей шерсти (Джеймс любил подбирать бездомных животных). Сам Александр пах порохом и едким табаком. Пресловутой "Примой", которую так не любит Стив. 

Уголки губ едва заметно дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Ребята его наверно обыскались, пора и честь знать. Навестил брата - можно и к работе вернутся.

***

Николай с трудом открыл глаза. Сфокусировать взгляд не получалось, в голове была почти приятная пустота, мысли медленно, как улитки, расползались в разные стороны. Он даже представил себе эту картину в мельчайших деталях: вот розовая улитка - мысли об Иване, все еще отливающие влюбленностью, вот зеленая - о тех недостойных, из которых он делал свои шедевры, она переливалась мрачным торжеством, а вот серая, тревожная - о том, где он находится и что вообще происходит. Она была особенно вредной и норовила уползти куда-то в сторону. Выглядело это презабавно. Коля решил, что розовая нравится ему больше всех.

С губ сорвался хриплый, полузадушенный смешок, и тут же где-то на периферии звякнул фарфор, и в нос ударил приторно-сладкий ванильный запах. Тут же захотелось чихнуть. 

\- Смотри-ка, спящая красавица проснулась, - мурлыкнул кто-то ему прямо в ухо. Арловский чуть поморщился - карамельный голос отозвался звоном в голове.

\- Никки, а ты помнишь, как попал сюда? - голос с глумливой нежностью продолжал терзать сознание. К запаху ванили добавились нотки шоколада.

Арловский честно попытался вспомнить, что было "до". До того как он оказался неизвестно где с этим сладким Голосом и пустотой в голове. Воспоминания неохотно подчинялись и выплывали из кремово-белого марева забвения. С воспоминаниями приходили и другие чувства - например, он начал ощущать свое тело. Оно лежало на твердой, как больничная койка, поверхности, а руки были зафиксированы чем-то подозрительно напоминающим эластичные жгуты. Когда он попробовал потянуть их, то с досадой констатировал, что общая слабость не позволяет проверить путы на прочность. 

Голос недовольно зацокал.

\- Мда. Накачали тебя колесами знатно, как я погляжу. Но ничего, сейчас Алекс вернется, и мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Сознание медленно, но верно прояснялось, а вместе с ним пришло вялое удивление - место, где он сейчас находился, на психушку никак не походило. Испытывать более сильные эмоции не получалось - он все еще в полной мере "наслаждался" эффектом от препаратов, коими его накачивали в больнице.

Комната, в которой он оказался, напоминала какой-то огромный ангар, заставленный всякой всячиной. Он был разбит на сектора, видимо, разными частями пользовались разные люди. Очень разные. 

Там где располагалось странное сооружение, напоминавшее операционный стол, на коем Арловский и лежал, как мясо на разделочной доске, так же уютно пристроился изящный круглый столик, несколько пуфиков и весьма пошлого вида бордовый диван с маленькими подушечками. На столе, важно напыжившись, гордо стоял... самовар. Этот предмет интерьера почему-то поставил Николая в тупик. Взгляд цеплялся за него как за нечто чужеродное, так как все остальное - и фарфоровые чашечки, и заварочный чайник и пухлые кексы с неестественно-розовой глазурью вполне вписывались в этот сюрреалистический пейзаж в духе Льюиса Кэррола. 

В другой стороне комнаты раскинулась не менее живописная картина в виде тренажеров, порно-журналов вперемешку с комиксами и полным собранием сочинений Достоевского и нежно привалившегося к ним автомата Калашникова. Рядом почему-то валялся полузасохший букет ромашек, к которому сбоку притулилось алое яблоко. Фрукт вызывал ассоциации с Белоснежкой. Сказочная атмосфера бредового сна только усилилась, когда он краем глаза заметил красную толстовку с капюшоном и почти незаметными из-за ее цвета пятнами крови.

"А вот и Красная Шапочка", - внутренний голос ехидно хихикнул, намекая, что возможно время, проведенное в психушке, прошло не зря.

Другие части комнаты Арловский разглядеть не мог в силу своего, не самого приятного, надо заметить, положения.   
Последнее, что он помнил из своей жизни "до" - белые стены психлечебницы для особо опасных преступников и далеко не ласковые руки санитаров, острый укол и полное равнодушие, затопившее его с головой. Сколько он пробыл в психушке, Николай точно сказать не мог, потерял счет времени, да и разжиженный наркотиками до состояния амебы мозг мыслительной деятельности не способствовал. 

Но что-то тревожно и неприятно шевельнулось в памяти. Кажется, мерзкий вой пожарной сирены, царапающий горло дым, все тот же острый укол и сильные руки, поддерживающие его безвольное тело.

\- О, я смотрю, память возвращается. Ну, добро пожаловать, мой мальчик. Ты у нас новобранец, но, думаю, быстро впишешься.  
Голос наконец обрел вполне обозримый облик в виде невысокого подвижного мужчины с рыжеватыми волосами и улыбкой Чеширского кота. Его рубашка была такого же тошнотворно-розового цвета как дурацкие кексы на столе.

\- Скажи привет дяде Оливеру, - проурчало это маньяческое нечто, и Арловский впервые за долго время ощутил что-то смутно напоминающее панику. - Ну-ну, darling, не надо бояться. Ты теперь часть нашей дружной семьи. Добро пожаловать, Никки.


	21. Эпилог. Happy end?

[Где-то во Франции.]

Утро выдалось на редкость приятным, таким приятным, что даже мизантроп-Керкленд довольно жмурился, уткнувшись в подушку и пряча лицо от теплых солнечных лучиков, пытающихся обласкать бледную кожу, а то и оставить парочку веснушек на память. Веснушки Артур не любил и видеть на своем лице не желал, а потому завернулся в одеяло поплотнее. Было жарко, но англичанин стоически терпел, ибо сил подняться с постели и задернуть шторы не было.

Чуть повозившись, он все-таки решил выползти на кухню, уж слишком аппетитный запах свежесваренного кофе и булочек с корицей пробудили зверский голод, поборовший даже несвойственную в общем-то Керкленду лень.

Одеваться тоже было лень, а халат как назло куда-то подевался, так что англичанин, ничтоже сумняшеся, стянул с постели простыню, завернулся в нее на манер тоги, и, пошатываясь, пошлепал босыми ногами на кухню. А на пороге остановился, дабы полюбоваться, как один гиперактивный француз, словно трудолюбивая пчелка, кружит у плиты. Все-таки есть три вещи, на которые можно смотреть вечно: на огонь, воду и как кто-то другой работает.

\- О! Артур, ты проснулся, малыш, - защебетал Бонфуа, буквально расточая во все стороны лучи любви. Аж в глазах зарябило.

Тридцатипятилетний "малыш" задумчиво поскреб золотистую щетину и решил, что сегодня у него хорошее настроение, а значит можно немного приглушить уровень сарказма и насладиться новоприобретенным семейным счастьем. Счастье, погремев посудой, поставило перед ним блюдечко с оладушками, щедро политыми кленовым сиропом (племянник из Канады презентовал).

Артур не привык отдыхать. Не привык к тому, что о нем кто-то заботится, а потому в душе недоверчиво скреблись кошки, напоминая, мол, не расслабляйся, парень. Но Франциск, словно почувствовав, что недоверчивой натуре его возлюбленного срочно нужен отвлекающий фактор, увеличил громкость маленького кухонного телевизора и принялся параллельно болтать с удвоенной скоростью.

\- А ты знаешь, Арти, Мэтью пригласил нас погостить в Канаду...

\- ... а сейчас последние новости. По неустановленным причинам произошел крупный пожар в психиатрической клинике для особо опасных преступников, есть жертвы, помимо нескольких больных погиб штатный психиатр, Оливер Суитт[1]...

Нежно-голубая чашечка звякнула и чуть не поцеловалась с полом, но Бонфуа вовремя успел подхватить ее. Руки его чуть дрожали.

\- Ох! Оливер... А ведь я знал его... как ужасно! - Франциск чуть передернул плечами и опустил взгляд на несчастную чашку. Артур нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, когда француз грустил без причины. И с причиной тоже.

"В конце концов, это моя привилегия - портить ему настроение!"

\- Так, все. Выключай эту бурду, мне на работе хватает подобных сюжетов, - недовольно сказал Керкленд и, тут же решительно поднявшись, поцеловал Франциска в уголок рта.

Бонфуа, щелкнув пультом и отложив его в сторону, обнял Артура за пояс, в который раз поражаясь его обманчивой хрупкости. Очень обманчивой, потому как именно в этот момент Артур сжал объятья, и ребра предупреждающе хрустнули.

\- Как скажешь, mon cher. Ты не мог бы пожалеть мои несчастные ребра? Они мне еще нужны, знаешь ли, - в притворном возмущении воскликнул француз, но в глазах искрились смешинки. Тревожные мысли тут же сделали ручкой.

\- Это все сила твоей гребаной романтики, - буркнул Артур и отстранился, возвращаясь к оладьям.

***

[2 года спустя. Крым.]

\- Ва-а-ань.

\- ...

\- Ну, Вань... Гилберд должен поплавать!

\- Я сплю. И вообще, тебе не кажется, что ты староват для воображаемых друзей. Тем более в виде надувных уточек?

\- Уже нет! И чем тебе моя птичка не угодила? - Гилберт с боевым кличем, достойным предводителя индейцев, сдернул одеяло. Иван недовольно засопел и завернулся в простыню, став похожим на большущую гусеницу. По правде, это была самая очаровательная гусеница, которую Гилберт видел в своей жизни.

\- Эй, ты уже неделю в постели валяешься. Мы сюда отдыхать приехали, а не бока отлеживать!

Не дождавшись реакции, немец, недолго думая, стянул и простыню, открывая взору встрепанного раскрасневшегося Брагинского в одних пижамных штанах. Мысли тут же предательски вильнули куда-то в не совсем приличные дебри, но Байлшмидт стойко заставил себя не думать о всяких пошлостях. _Не думать, ну же!_

У Ивана как-то лихорадочно блестели глаза, а дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым, как после пробежки. Или от возбуждения.  
Странно.

Тут Гилберт с тревогой припомнил, что в последнее время его писатель какой-то сам не свой. Не спит нормально, ворочается, а на все вопросы молчит как партизан.

"Вот ты, Байлшмидт, молодец, мог бы и повнимательнее быть!" - со стыдом подумал Гилберт.

\- Вань, у тебя опять это... видения всякие? Александр? - осторожно осведомился альбинос.

Ответом ему был тяжелый взгляд и неожиданно страдальческий стон.

\- Ты чего, Вань? - почти испуганно спросил Гилберт, прикидывая, где ему искать этого маньяческого козла, дабы набить морду. То, что скорее всего морду набьют ему, Байлшмидт предпочел проигнорировать. - Опять расчлененка?

\- Да если бы, - буркнул Брагинский, нервно пытаясь притянуть к себе простынь, - Я, конечно, рад за него, но меня уже достал этот канал для взрослых в моей голове...

\- А?

Тут Брагинский замер, а потом нехорошо так улыбнулся. У Байлшмидта аж по спине холодок прошел - опять эта аура!

\- Иди-ка сюда, Гил...

\- З-зачем? - немец аккуратно крабиком попятился к выходу.

\- Демографию поправлять будем. Я сейчас ему покажу, что тоже умею порнуху снимать...

В общем, на море они так и не пошли. Надувная уточка Гилберта сиротливо лежала рядом с Ваниным краном.

***

[Где-то в Америке.]

Александр проснулся от ощущения чужого тепла под боком. Ощущение непривычное, чужеродное, но не сказать чтобы неприятное. Даже, наверно, наоборот. С бесшумной грацией дикого зверя он стремительно перевернулся, подмяв под себя нежданного соседа по кровати.

Николай смотрел на него своими серо-голубыми глазами с безмятежностью, достойной камикадзе. Александр про себя присвистнул, когда он спал, даже Стив к нему не лез от греха подальше.

\- А я ведь мог и убить тебя, - заметил Брагинский, вглядываясь в эти холодные глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть искорку страха. Ничего. Абсолютная пустота. Вернее нет, чувства были, но какие-то странные. Идентифицировать их Саша не рискнул, все же знатоком человеческих душ он точно не был.

\- Ну, не убил же, - все так же спокойно заметил Арловский.

\- Что это тебе в голову пришло? Решил мою реакцию проверить? - усмехнулся Александр, пряча за насмешкой замешательство. То, что Коля - парень себе на уме, он понял еще с их знакомства. Адекватных у них в компании не водилось в принципе. Да и Оливер абы кого не выберет.

\- Свою и твою, - отозвался Арловский, а потом неожиданно потянулся к его лицу и очертил скулу, убрал русую прядь за ухо. Это ввело Брагинского в состояние, близкое к ступору. Инстинкты кричали и понукали схватить наглеца за горло, он не любил прикосновений (Ваня не в счет), но Саша силой заставил себя не дергаться.

\- Знаешь, это как гладить тигра. Потрясающее чувство, - неожиданно шепотом сказал Николай и улыбнулся той своей странной, почти мечтательной улыбкой. - Можно?..

Он неловко ткнулся ему носом куда-то в ключицу, вдыхая едкий запах пороха, сигарет и свежескошенной травы. Ну, с табаком и порохом все понятно, но трава? Откуда?.. Арловский судорожно вздохнул. Вот ведь везет ему как утопленнику. И откуда на его голову взялись эти Брагинские, что один, что другой. Прощай крыша. Снова.

\- Я не умею любить, - хрипло пробормотал Александр в светлую макушку. Волосы Николая отливали серебром. Красиво. - Нормально, как у людей принято.

\- Я тоже, - все так же шепотом признался Николай и потянул Александра на себя, чувствуя всем телом приятную тяжесть. Ближе, еще ближе к нему... И с удовольствием закрыл глаза, ощущая сухие обветренные губы, касающиеся в почти целомудренном поцелуе шрама, оставшегося от пулевого ранения. Того самого.

***

[Еще спустя полгода. Где-то в Мексике. ]

Жара стояла несусветная. Но молодому человеку с книгой, сидящему на веранде, это явно не мешало. Он спокойно устроился на коробках с вещами и, смакуя мохито, любовался алым закатом. Все-таки в постоянных переездах есть свои плюсы. Особенно если ты в международном розыске.

"А жизнь-то налаживается... " - подумал Джеймс, с почти отческой нежностью слушая звон бьющейся посуды (Оливер с Андре опять скандалили с явным взаимным удовольствием) и звуки стрельбы и чего-то подозрительно напоминавшего рычание (Никки и Алекс, еще одна взрывная парочка, чтоб их).

"А у меня только брат-дебил", - печально вздохнул Джеймс и снова открыл томик Достоевского "Преступление и наказание".

***

[Все еще Крым. То же время.]

\- Ва-а-ань. Что ты делаешь?

\- Пишу новую книгу.

\- Опять детектив?

\- Детективное порно с элементами мара ... ээ .. мистики.

\- И как называется?

\- "Искажение".

**Happy End**

~~or not?~~


End file.
